Le courage de dire non
by Celaici
Summary: Et si, lorsque Narcissa et Lucius l'ont appellé pendant la Grande bataille de Poudlard, Draco avait-il choisi de rester aux côtés des fidèles du Garçon-qui-a-survécu ? Voyons ce que cela aurais changé pour eux... DRARRY
1. Chapter 1

Voilà mon premier Drarry, du moins mon premier Drarry long :) J'espère que cela vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires !

Je ne sais pas combien de temps va durer cette fiction, ni quand est ce que je posterais, je l'écris vraiment au feeling, c'est ce que je préfère.

L'histoire commence lorsque Voldemort annonce la mort de Harry, après son sacrifice pour détruire le Horcrux qui est en lui.

Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, ni le personnage, ni l'oeuvre, mais j'aimerais bien Draco et Severus chez moi :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Harry Potter est mort !  
Le cri de Ginny déchira le silence de mort qui régnait dans la cour de Poudlard. Neville s'approcha en boitant. Voldemort éclata d'un rire diabolique.  
\- A présent vous placerez votre confiance en moi...  
Il regarda la foule d'élèves, un sourire aux lèvres, sens dents pourries apparentes.  
\- Draco...  
Le soulagement de Narcissa transparaissait dans sa voix. Lucius tendit la main.  
\- Oh, Draco...  
Le Serpentard déglutit. Voldemort le fixait. C'était à lui que revenait "l'honneur" de s'avancer le premier vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
\- Draco.  
Ils ne pouvaient pas lui demander ça. Ils lui en avaient déjà suffisamment demandé. Il ne pouvait pas s'avancer devant ses ennemis qui le fixeraient avec haine, s'avancer devant les filles et fils des partisans, à qui personne ne demandait rien à ce moment. Considéraient-ils qu'ils viendraient de toute manière une fois que lui l'aurait fait ? Qu'ils étaient des traîtres ? Il est savait pas qui trahir car à ce moment précis, il se trouvait non loin du professeur McGonagall, au côté des alliés de Harry Potter. Personne n'avait fait attention à lui mais sa place ici signifiait bien qu'il avait défendu l'école non ? Il regarda Hagrid qui tenait le corps sans vie de Potter. Évidemment, personne n'avait été témoin de ce qui s'était passé dans la Salle sur Demande. Harry Potter lui avait tendu la main et lui avait sauvé la vie au risque de perde la sienne. Avait-il compris que la famille Malfoy n'était pas aussi fidèle que cela ? Oh, s'il y en avait bien un qui en doutait, c'était lui. Lâche. Il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à abandonner Potter dans les flammes pour sauver sa propre vie. Pas par loyauté, mais par pure lâcheté.  
\- Draco, murmura Voldemort à son tour.  
Il secoua lentement la tête.  
\- Non.  
Granger et Weasley se tournèrent vers lui. Elle, les yeux embués de larmes, lui avec un regard de haine. Les pupilles de Voldemort se rétrécirent.  
\- Non, répéta-t-il en reculant d'un pas.  
Voldemort serra les dents. Il entendit Londubat prendre la parole, énumérer des personnes pour lesquelles il voulait se battre. Et lui, pour qui se battait-il ? Draco regarda ses parents. Son père semblait terrorisé, mais à son grand étonnement, sa mère avait l'air soulagée, rassurée. Pourquoi cela ? Il venait de proclamer sa mort. Sa mère bougea les lèvres et il pût y lire : "je t'aime".  
\- Ce n'est pas fini !  
Draco sursauta en entendant un bruit sourd. Il se tourna vers l'origine du son : Potter venait de se jeter des bras d'Hagrid.

Il était vivant.

Tout se passa si vite, Draco sentit le soulagement intense parmi les personnes autour de lui. Il vit que Potter essaya de tuer Nagini mais le sort rebondit sur l'horrible serpent. Voldemort poussa des cris de rage, tentant de détruire Potter. Alors que la foule le bousculait pour se replier sur le château, il vit nombre des partisans disparaître sous ses yeux. Sa mère lui adressa un dernier regard avant de se détourner. À cet instant, il comprit qu'elle savait qu'Harry était vivant. Il les regarda s'éloigner avant de se détourner en voyant Voldemort approcher. Il courut en direction du château, passa derrière un membre de l'ordre du Phœnix.  
\- Nous devons tuer le serpent-  
Harry s'écarta alors que Neville était projeté en arrière, touché par un sort, et bouscula Draco. Il se retourna vivement vers lui et plongea son regard dans le sien.  
\- Pourquoi, demanda Harry en sursautant alors qu'un nouveau sort faisait tomber une partie de l'entrée.  
\- Harry ! cria Hermione.  
Draco le repoussa et sortit sa baguette pour repousser un Mangemort.  
\- Je crois que tu as autre chose à faire ! rétorqua-t-il, les dents serrées en cherchant Voldemort du regard, qui s'était volatilisé avec Nagini. Retrouve le serpent et tue-le.  
Harry le laissa là et partit vers les escaliers. Draco s'en alla en direction de la Grande Salle ou de nombreux Mangemorts s'étaient précipités. Il repéra la famille Weasley au fond de la salle, affrontant sa tante Bellatrix.  
\- Oh Merlin...  
Il s'approcha d'eux au moment où Ginny se retrouva pétrifiée, mais un Mangemort l'empêcha de s'interposer. Une fois débarrassé de lui, il regarda à nouveau vers Ginny, mais c'était sa mère qui se trouvait là, repoussée violemment par Bellatrix, alors qu'Arthur s'approchait, Draco sauta sur le banc pour s'interposer. Bellatrix arrêta son geste en l'air et plissa les yeux.  
\- Draco, pousse-toi ! rugit-elle.  
Un sort l'immobilisa. Seuls ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Puis, froidement mais la main crispée douloureusement sur sa baguette, il lança un sort et Bellatrix vola en éclat sous ses yeux. Il serra les dents et sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.  
\- Elle n'aurait eu aucun regret si elle avait pu le faire.  
Draco s'écarta pour que Ginny laisse retomber sa main et repartit vers un autre Mangemort. Ce n'était pas Serpentard ni Malfoy de se battre pour ce qui était juste mais pour le pouvoir, alors il tentait de se convaincre qu'il le faisait parce qu'à présent Potter avait plus de force et de chances de vaincre. Mais ceux qui avaient raisonné comme ça étaient simplement parti par fierté.  
\- Lâche ! hurla un Mangemort en lançant un sort.  
Draco se retrouva au sol, le regard effrayé tourné vers l'homme au dessus de lui. Soudain, Luna Lovegood se plaça devant lui.  
\- Avada Kedavra !  
Elle se retourna et tendit sa main à Draco.  
\- Tu n'es pas un lâche, Draco. Tu as eu le courage que d'autres n'ont pas.  
Puis elle repartit. C'était vrai. Si certains étaient partis par simple peur, d'autres car ils avaient compris le monstre qu'était Voldemort, lui avait refusé de venir car il avait réalisé qu'il ne croyait pas vraiment à ce qu'il représentait. Il considérait que c'était sa place, voilà tout. Mais à ce moment là, en entendant les cris venants de l'extérieur, alors qu'il reconnaissait celui de Harry, il savait où était vraiment sa place. Il se précipita à l'entrée du château. Hermione et Ron tombèrent devant lui, le serpent rampait rapidement vers eux. Il lança un sort, espérant stopper le serpent mais ne réussit qu'à le ralentir. Hermione tira sur sa jambe pour le protéger et alors qu'il tombait à la renverse, Neville poussa un grand cri et trancha la tête de Nagini avec l'épée de Gryffondor. Draco, le souffle court, se tourna vers la cour où Harry, sa baguette et celle de Voldemort dans la main, regardait Voldemort disparaître. Un grand silence s'abattit sur le château, les derniers Mangemorts s'évaporèrent dans des nuages de fumée noire. Le Seigneur des ténèbres était vaincu.

000

Draco boitilla jusqu'à un mur dans la Grande Salle et se laissa glisser contre. Maintenant que l'adrénaline le quittait, il réalisait le choix qu'il avait fait, l'endroit où il se trouvait et avec qui. Autour de lui, il voyait les professeurs discuter, Rusard donné de faibles coups de balais, les élèves se serrer les uns contre les autres. Au loin, il aperçut Luna qui posait sa tête sur l'épaule de Neville, un sourire au visage. Un crissement sur sa gauche l'interpella et le Survivant entra dans la Grande Salle, suivi d'Hermione et Ron, main dans la main. Harry regarda droit devant lui et courut prendre Ginny dans ses bras. Draco baissa le regard lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Ginny. La jeune fille fit un signe de tête dans sa direction, et Harry se retourna.

\- Il a sauvé ma mère, dit-elle. Et il a tué Bellatrix…

Harry haussa les sourcils, puis adressa un sourire à ses amis avant de se diriger vers Draco. Le Serpentard avait l'impression d'être un enfant qu'on venait réconforter, car Potter s'accroupit devant lui. Draco releva les yeux et plongea son regard dans le sien. Aucune colère dans les yeux vert.

\- Pourquoi, demanda Harry pour la seconde fois.

Draco ne put empêcher un ricanement de lui échapper.

\- Typiquement Gryffondor, hein, marmonna-t-il. Je te devais la vie et j'aime pas avoir de dettes, voilà tout.

\- Si tu étais mort, je n'aurais pas survécu dans la forêt. C'est grâce à ta mère que je m'en suis sorti.

\- Je sais.

Harry inspira profondément.

\- Merci.

Draco ne répondit pas.

\- Est-ce que ça va aller ? Je veux dire, par rapport à Bella-

\- Oh, je t'en supplie, Potter… Tu ne vas pas me plaindre quand même ?

La gêne de Draco se traduisait par l'agressivité. De lourds bruits de pas empêchèrent Harry de répondre. Il releva son visage vers Hagrid. Le géant lui sourit et Harry se leva pour le serrer dans ses bras. Draco détourna le regard, de trop dans ce moment d'intimité.

000

Progressivement, l'enceinte du château se vida. C'est le genre de moment qu'on ne vit pas souvent, on ne sait pas trop comment y mettre fin. Certains professeurs lancèrent des sorts, cherchant à réparer les dégâts. Draco restait dans son coin, cela faisait un moment qu'on ne lui plus accordé aucune attention. Mais il le savait, les Aurors, même s'ils n'avaient été que des putains d'imbéciles dans cette guerre, ne tarderaient pas à venir sur place, et ils l'embarqueraient en tant que Mangemort pour la prison d'Azkaban, en attendant son jugement, qui dépendrait de ce qu'aurons dit les autres, déjà capturé, et pas de Dumbledore pour lui sauver la peau, disant qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, car déjà ce n'était pas vrai, et il avait déjà réussi une fois à faire croire au Ministère de l'innocence d'un Mangemort, et cela s'était avéré faux. Severus Rogue avait tué Albus Dumbledore sous ses yeux. Son parrain… Où était-il, d'ailleurs ?

\- Je sais à quoi tu penses.

Draco sursauta. Harry était assis à côté de lui, les genoux contre sa poitrine, le regard dans le vague.

\- Je ne laisserais pas les Aurors t'emmener.

\- Merlin, Potter, je suis coupable.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça. Je plaiderais en ta faveur, tu as agi comme il le fallait.

\- Ne te prends pas pour Dumbledore, tu n'as aucun pouvoir.

Harry lui adressa un regard noir et Draco réalisé à quel point ce qu'il venait de dire était ridicule.

\- Je n'aime pas cela mais plus que jamais, je suis le Survivant. Le Ministère n'est vraiment pas en position de me refuser quoi que ce soit. Et Dumbledore, même s'il a fait des choses dont je ne le soupçonnais pas capable, était un grand homme et ne savait en qui il était bon de mettre sa confiance.

\- Et Rogue ? rétorqua Draco.

Oh. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Pas de colère dans son regard. Une lumière. De l'admiration, de la tristesse ? Rien de la haine qui obscurcissait habituellement son regard lorsque ce nom était prononcé. Néanmoins, il n'eut pas de réponse.

\- Où comptes-tu aller ? demanda Harry en regardant autour de lui, comptant les personnes qui restaient.

\- Potter, où est Rogue ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu mens.

Draco était persuadé qu'il n'aurait plus jamais de chez lui, mais s'il y avait un espoir de revoir une personne de sa famille, il la saisirait.

\- Ecoute, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, Draco.

C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait l'appeler par son prénom.

\- Dis-moi juste où est-ce que tu vas aller.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Alors tu vas rester avec moi.

\- Avec toi ? Qu'est-ce que je-

\- Avec l'ordre du Phénix. C'est ça où Azkaban, alors je te conseille de dire oui.

Il reconnaissait bien là son côté Serpentard.

\- Oui.

Harry acquiesça et se dirigea vers la sortie du château, suivi de ses deux fidèles amis.

000

Il devait vraiment être totalement perdu pour accepter sa situation. Il se trouvait parmi les membres de l'ordre du Phénix, au 12 square Grimmaurd, dans la maison des Black, celle de Sirius. Il n'avait pas sa place ici, d'ailleurs, il ne cherchait même pas à se défendre. Tous l'ignoraient, seul Harry venait de temps en temps lui proposer de se joindre à eux, mais il refusait à chaque fois. Une fois, Granger avait essayé de s'approcher de lui, mais Ron l'avait retenu. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry faisait ça pour un Mangemort, pour celui qui était indirectement responsable de la mort de Dumbledore. Il se contentait de regarder par la fenêtre, le regard vide, le cœur douloureux, semblant se laisser mourir. De temps à autre, il regardait les personnes autour de la table : Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Monsieur et Madame Weasley, Hagrid et Kingsley. Ce dernier était le plus réticent à sa présence, mais le pouvoir de Harry, malgré son jeune âge, le dissuadait de faire le moindre commentaire.

Pour Harry, cette première semaine fut tout simplement terrible et épuisante. Les journalistes s'étaient jetés sur lui comme des rapaces, il avait fallu commencer à raconter la guerre aux historiens qui ne voulaient rien omettre, pour la mémoire, s'entretenir avec le Ministère, qui fit ses excuses publiquement à l'Ordre du Phénix, qui fut reconnu officiellement, participer au rétablissement de Poudlard. L'école ne serait bien sûr pas fonctionnelle immédiatement mais le Ministère comptait la rouvrir d'ici deux ans. Cela faisait une semaine que la guerre avait pris fin, L'Ordre dînait autour d'une table généreusement décorée, les Weasley recommençaient à sourire, Hermione était encore perdue dans ses souvenirs, certainement liés au sort qu'elle avait jeté à ses parents, mais elle lançait des regards emplis d'amour aux personnes à ses côtés. Hagrid buvait, tout en racontant des anecdotes amusantes. Harry lança un regard vers la pièce qui était autrefois le salon, où Draco s'était réfugié, refusant de se joindre à eux pour manger. Il prit l'assiette qu'il avait préparée quelques minutes plus tôt et l'emmena dans la cachette du sorcier. Draco était assis devant l'arbre généalogique du Black. Il fixait la tapisserie d'un regard vide.

\- Draco, tu veux manger quelque chose ?

Le blond regarda l'assiette et haussa les épaules.

\- Ouais, pose-la.

Il semblait lessivé par son procès qui avait eu lieu la veille. Comme promis, Harry l'avait protégé, mais il n'avait pas eu à insister énormément. Draco n'avait pas commis d'acte outrageusement contraire aux lieux. Certes, il avait permis aux Mangemorts de s'introduire dans le château de Poudlard, mais ce n'était pas l'un d'eux qui avait tué Albus Dumbledore, et le Ministère avait de bien plus gros poissons à attraper. De nombreux Mangemorts avaient pris la fuite. Y compris ses parents.

Harry posa l'assiette sur le sol et retourna dans la salle à manger en se passant une main sur le visage. Il avait quelque chose d'important à leur dire à présent, et il devait se préparer aux nombreuses objections. Il se racla la gorge et ses amis se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Tout va bien, Harry ? demanda Molly.

\- Oui. J'aimerais vous dire quelque chose, cela concerne surtout Ron et Hermione.

Le couple fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

\- Maintenant que tout est fini, du moins, plus ou moins fini… J'aimerais que vous me lassiez seul. J'aimerais que vous deux, vous quittiez la maison et j'aimerais qu'aucun de vous ne revienne… jusqu'à ce que je vous le demande.

Comme il s'y attendait, les réactions furent vives, Hagrid et Arthur Weasley en premier lieu.

\- Il n'en est pas question ! s'exclama Hagrid en posant violemment sa choppe de bière sur la table.

\- Harry, tu ne peux pas rester tout seul, ce n'est pas raisonnable, tenta Arthur.

\- Harry, ce n'est pas bon de rester seul après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, dit doucement Ginny, approuvée vivement par son frère et Hermione. Ron et Hermione devraient rester encore un peu, et moi aussi.

Kingsley, étonnamment, ne dit rien. Il semblait peser le pour et le contre de la demande du Sauveur.

\- Je voulais vous le dire, mais à aucun moment je n'ai demandé votre avis. J'aimerais que vous respectiez-

\- Tu ne peux pas passer de tout à rien comme ça, opposa Ron.

\- Si je ne le fais pas maintenant, je ne le ferais jamais !

L'éclat de voix d'Harry fit silence autour de lui. Kingsley se racla doucement la gorge pour montrer à Harry qu'il était calme.

\- Je pense qu'Harry a raison. Il faut aller de l'avant, nous devrions tous aller de l'avant.

Arthur et Molly baissèrent les yeux.

\- Il est tard, partons.

Kingsley se leva et fut suivi d'Arthur qui compris que l'homme avait besoin de soutien pour que la décision d'Harry soit respectée. Il serra la main à Harry avec un sourire et quitta la maison. Ron et Hermione, hésitants, se levèrent.

\- On va rassembler nos affaires.

Ils montèrent à l'étage. Hermione adressa un regard à Ginny, cherchant à lui faire comprendre qu'elle devrait parler à Harry. Il accepterait certainement qu'elle reste. Arthur serra l'épaule de Harry en lui soufflant un « sois prudent ». Molly serra le garçon contre elle, chuchotant à son oreille.

\- N'oublies pas que tu fais partie de la famille. Tu seras toujours le bienvenue à la maison, mon chéri.

Harry la remercia, puis se tourna vers Hagrid dont les yeux étaient embués de larmes.

\- je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit, mais je te connais depuis que tu es tout bébé, alors… Harry, prend soin de toi, envoie moi une lettre si tu as le moindre problème !

Il prit Harry dans ses bras et le serra contre lui si fort qu'Harry crut que ses os allaient se briser, comme à chaque étreinte du géant. Il ferma les yeux et profita de l'étreinte paternelle que lui offrait Hagrid. En reniflant, il quitta lui aussi la maison en laissant la porte ouverte pour Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Cette dernière se tenait toujours à l'entrée de la cuisine, les mains jointes devant elle. Elle leva son regard hésitant vers Harry et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, lorsque Ron et Hermione descendirent. Ils étreignirent Harry.

\- Sois prudent, lui dit Hermione. Fais attention avec _lui._

Elle semblait être la seule à se rappeler de la présence de Draco. Ron serra son ami contre lui, adressa un regard à Ginny, et sortit, trainant les valises derrière lui. Ginny et Harry marchèrent jusqu'à la porte.

\- Harry, j'aimerais rester ici avec toi.

\- Ginny…

Pour la première fois depuis l'annonce du sauveur, Draco osa regarder ce qui se passait. Il entrouvrit légèrement la porte, suffisamment pour voir le couple se tenant dans le hall. Harry semblait vraiment mal à l'aise.

\- Je… je suis désolé, j'ai réfléchi, enfin autant que cela a été possible ces derniers jours, et… je ne peux pas continuer.

Le visage de Ginny pâlit. Elle plissa les yeux.

\- Tu ne peux pas, ou tu ne _veux_ pas ? Cela ne veut rien dire, Harry, dis-moi la vérité, je suis une grande fille.

\- Je ne ressens plus rien pour toi, rien d'autre qu'une sincère amitié. C'était une erreur de te promettre tant alors que nous étions en guerre. Je me suis trompé dans mes sentiments. Cela ne change rien au fait que je t'ai-… je t'adore, tu es mon amie, mais je ne pense pas qu'on ait un avenir ensemble.

Harry avait baissé les yeux, mais savait bien qu'elle pleurait.

\- Comment pourrait-on avoir un meilleur avenir ? sanglota-t-elle. La guerre est finie ! Plus rien ne se dresse entre nous ! Harry James Potter, tu te rends compte à quel point tu me fais du mal ?

Harry acquiesça doucement.

\- Ginny, je suis désolé…

Elle leva la tête et déglutit, ravalant ses sanglots.

\- Je crois que tu as raison, c'est mieux qu'on prenne nos distances quelques temps. Prends soin de toi, Harry.

Elle descendit les marches du perron sans un regard vers lui.

\- Toi aussi, Gin'.

Il ferma la porte et s'appuya contre en fermant les yeux. Il détestait faire ça, c'était tellement difficile. Faire du mal ainsi à l'une des personnes qui lui était le plus cher… Mais il préférait être sincère avec elle. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que cela ne vienne pas ternir son amitié avec Ron. Mais plus rien ne semblait pouvoir les séparer.

Draco se décida à sortir.

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me chercher moi aussi ?

Harry sursauta et se passa une main sur le visage, voulant faire disparaître la tristesse de son visage.

\- Parce que tu peux rester. Tant que tu n'as nulle part où aller, parce que j'ai dit au Ministère que tu étais fiable, alors je préfère te garder à l'œil.

\- Ça, c'est dit, marmonna amèrement Draco.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, tu sais bien. Tout n'est pas totalement fini, ce serait un mensonge. De nombreux Mangemorts ont fui, et tant que tes parents seront en fuite eux aussi, te laisser partir serait dangereux.

\- Mais pourquoi tu fais ça pour moi, par Merlin ? s'emporta Draco. Je n'ai jamais rien fait pour t'aider, jamais ! J'ai toujours été lâche, je te dois la vie et c'est encore toi qui me viens en aide !

\- Je dois la vie à ta mère, alors je te protégerais ! Tu sais très bien que ça n'a jamais été mon genre de renier ceux qui ont fait du mal, je pardonne, je donne des secondes chances, et sache que si tu me tendais la main cette fois-ci, après sept ans, je la saisirai ! Maintenant, si tu refuses mon aide, si tu as une idée de ce que tu vas faire de ta vie maintenant que le titre de Mangemort est gravé sur ton front, vas-y, casse-toi !

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Il s'était déjà disputé avec Harry, mais celui-ci semblait avoir mûri dans ses arguments. Ce n'était plus le simple discours du Gryffondor « je suis courageux et je défendrais le Monde quitte à en mourir ». Il acquiesça et retourna dans le salon.

\- Bonne nuit P-… Harry.

Il referma la porte. Harry, las, se dit qu'après une bonne nuit de sommeil, ses projets l'enthousiasmeraient et tout redeviendrait comme avant. Avant que plus rien ne soit pareil.


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre de mon Drarry :D J'espère que cela vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires !

Je ne sais toujours pas combien de temps durera cette fiction, mais je ne pourrais que poster le week-end, maintenant que je fais mes études à Strasbourg ^^'

Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, ni le personnage, ni l'oeuvre, mais j'aimerais bien Draco et Severus chez moi :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Draco se réveilla en sursaut le lendemain, lorsqu'Harry ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. A travers ses yeux enfarinés, il vit le sourire du jeune homme.

\- J'ai fait du café, t'en veux ?

\- Euh, ouais, j'arrive…

Harry ressortit aussi vite qu'il était venu, énergique. Draco se redressa, regarda autour de lui, comme s'il avait oublié où il se trouvait. Le soleil brillait dehors, de cette lumière chaleureuse qui réchauffe le cœur, et Merlin savait qu'ils en avaient besoin. Il sortit du salon et rejoignit le Gryffondor dans la cuisine. Sur le rebord de la fenêtre, un hibou grand duc d'un noir profond était perché.

\- D'où il sort celui-là ?

\- J'ai acheté Blacky ce matin, sur le chemin de Traverse.

\- Tu étais sur le chemin de Traverse ?

Harry lui servit du café.

\- Si tu as du courrier à envoyer, Blacky s'en chargera. Oui, j'avais des achats à faire.

Draco cligna des yeux et fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais où est ta chouette ? Hedwige ?

Harry posa brusquement du jus de citrouille sur la table.

\- Elle a été tuée par un Mangemort.

Draco s'assit sans rien ajouter de plus. La situation était déjà suffisamment étrange et gênante comme ça. Evoquer ces évènements n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais que partageaient-ils sinon cela ? Ces années de querelles ?

\- J'ai acheté de quoi vivre ici. Je vais retaper cette maison. J'ai aussi préparé une chambre pour toi.

\- C'était pas à toi de-

\- Lancer un sort de nettoyage et poser des couvertures sur le lit ne demande pas un effort surhumain. Tu n'as plus rien sur toi, il y a pleins de vêtements dans l'armoire dans l'entrée, toute sorte.

\- Ok…

Dire merci lui brûlait la gorge. Il suivit Harry à l'étage pour voir sa chambre. Celle qu'occupait Harry avait été celle de Sirius. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Il y avait un grand lit de place, joliment décorée, un bureau en bois, devant lequel était un siège rembourré, et une commode. Draco s'approcha de celle-ci, elle ressemblait à un meuble qu'il connaissait. Il se baissa pour voir le tiroir et passa sa main sur les initiales : NB. Narcissa avait dormi ici.

Harry qui s'était approché derrière lui avait compris ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Tu veux une autre-

\- Non. C'est bon, ça va aller.

\- Draco, si un jour ils se font capturer, je la défendrais-

\- Personne ne les aura. Ils sont loin, et moi non plus je ne les reverrai pas, c'est comme ça, c'est le prix à payer.

Il fit demi-tour.

\- Je vais chercher mes affaires dans le salon.

Harry soupira. Puis secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas se décourager, rester motivé, coûte que coûte.

000

Draco était en train de lire dans sa chambre, lorsqu'il entendit Harry tousser violemment. Il descendit quelques marches et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit Harry dans le hall, un balai à la main, semblant cracher ses poumons.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce balai ?

\- Ça… se… voit pas… Je dépoussière… cette… maison…

\- Mais pourquoi tu t'emmerdes à le faire comme ça ? se moqua Draco en agitant ses mains pour se tenir loin des poussières. Un simple sort de nettoyage suffirait.

\- Non, je veux faire ça moi-même, réussit à dire Harry avant qu'une nouvelle quinte de toux le prenne.

Draco sortit sa baguette et lança un sort pour aspirer les poussières. Harry releva la tête et le remercia, avant de recommencer à balayer. Draco secoua la tête et s'assit là, attendant qu'il y ait suffisamment de poussières pour les aspirer.

000

Ce fut le dîner le plus désagréable auquel il n'ait jamais pris part. Si on oubliait les nombreux repas au Manoir en compagnie du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il frissonna, se rappelant le jour où on lui avait confié la mission de tuer Dumbledore. Il avait été incapable de le faire. Se sentait-il soulagé ou minable ? Il n'avait pas été capable de tuer un homme, ce devrait être rassurant, non ? Il redressa brusquement la tête vers Harry, qui jouait avec sa nourriture, semblant tout aussi mal à l'aise que lui.

\- Potter ?

Il le regarda d'un air désapprobateur, celui qui voulait dire « arrête de m'appeler comme ça », mais Draco n'en tint pas compte.

\- Est-ce que tu as vu Severus dans la forêt ?

La fourchette de Harry bascula. Il se racla la gorge et repoussa son assiette.

\- Non, il n'y était pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? Je suis sûr que tu l'as vu durant la bataille, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu l'as tué, c'est ça ?

Harry se leva en secouant la tête et donna un coup de baguette pour que la vaisselle se fasse toute seule.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi, je ne tue pas les gens, moi.

\- Sous-entendu, moi oui ?

\- Je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire, marmonna le brun.

Draco se dirigea vers lui et le força à se retourner, le visage déformé par la colère.

\- Ouais, ouais, j'ai tué quelqu'un. J'ai tué Bellatrix, et tu sais pourquoi ? Pour sauver ce qui te sert de famille.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre. Il était allé trop loin, mais c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour une fois de plus détourner l'attention de Severus Rogue. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à en parler. Le Gryffondor était souvent rongé par la culpabilité et Harry se sentait dévoré de toute part. Draco tourna les talons et quitta la cuisine en claquant la porte.

000

Draco caressa les plumes de Blacky, puis ouvrit la fenêtre pour qu'il s'envole. Cette nuit-là, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Depuis leur dispute il y a trois jours, Harry et lui ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole. Draco sortait à peine de la chambre, il entendait Harry s'afférer dans la maison, déplacer des meubles, nettoyer, s'énerver, mais ne lui venait plus en aide. Il était seulement sorti de sa chambre pour chercher Blacky, afin d'envoyer une lettre à sa mère. Aurait-il une réponse ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Blacky trouverait-il ses parents ? S'ils se cachaient, il y a avait peu de chances. Il appuya sa tête contre le mur et ferma les yeux, perdu dans ses pensées. Un craquement dans la pièce d'à côté le fit sursauter. Il fronça les sourcils et écouta.

\- Non… Professeur…

Il se leva, cela venait de la chambre de Potter. Il avait entendu que le Survivant était depuis toujours sujet aux cauchemars, mais c'était la première fois que cela arrivait depuis qu'ils étaient là. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour se rapprocher et écouter ce que disait son hôte.

\- Maman… Rogue, tu ne peux…

Draco ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Harry s'agitait dans son sommeil, son front était trempé de sueur. Une larme roula sur sa joue.

\- Severus !

Draco fit un pas en arrière lorsqu'Harry se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration lourde.

\- Harry ?

Le brun se tourna et essuya rageusement les larmes sur ses joues.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Draco se rapprocha lentement, jusqu'à venir s'assoir au bord du lit.

\- Je t'ai entendu t'agiter… C'était un cauchemar ?

Harry se redressa et acquiesça lentement.

\- Plutôt des souvenirs…

Draco soupira, puis regarda Harry avec tout le sérieux dont il était capable à cette heure avancée de la nuit.

\- Harry. Je ne l'ai jamais porté dans mon cœur, je l'ai même considéré comme un parasite alors qu'il m'est toujours venu en aide, mais il fait partie de ma famille, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui lui est arrivé, si je peux compter sur lui.

Etonnamment, ses premiers mots avaient entraînés de nouvelles larmes, qu'il tentait de cacher au Serpentard.

\- D'accord, je vais tout te dire.

Alors, Harry raconta comment Severus était mort, ses derniers mots, comme il avait eu l'air vulnérable, la boule au creux de son ventre lorsqu'il avait compris que la mort de Severus ne lui serait pas égale, que bien au contraire, elle prendrait toute la place dans son cœur, comme les souvenirs l'ont dévasté, comme il s'est dégoûté, comme il a vu ses années de tortures scolaires prendre un autre visage, comme il a progressivement senti son regard changé envers lui, alors qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le détester à la fois, à quel point il est perdu depuis qu'il a retrouvé son souffle en sortant son visage de la pensine.

Draco s'était allongé au pied du lit du Survivant, il fixait le plafond, le regard vide, sentant ses derniers espoirs le quitter, la tristesse serrer sa gorge, l'admiration, mêlée à ce désagréable sentiment de trahison. Et puis cette fierté, mal placée, d'avoir lui aussi comme son parrain, tourné le dos aux forces du Mal.

\- Il a fait le Serment Inviolable. Il n'avait pas le choix pour Dumbledore.

\- Il l'aurait fait de toute manière, répondit Harry. Il devait le faire, il n'avait pas le choix.

\- On a toujours le choix.

\- On ne te l'aurait pas laissé non plus.

\- Si j'avais été moins lâche, si.

Draco se passa les mains sur le visage, vidé de toute énergie.

\- Merci de m'avoir dit tout ça, ça… merci.

Il se leva et quitta la chambre d'Harry.

000

Sa nuit avait été très agitée suite aux révélations du Survivant, et il était persuadé qu'il l'avait entendu s'emmêler dans ses couvertures, alors que les cauchemars s'enchaînaient. Il lui était reconnaissant de ne pas être venu s'en mêler, comme lui l'avait fait. Mais Harry Potter n'était pas célèbre pour sa capacité à taire ce qui pouvait être gênant. Et au petit-déjeuner…

\- Draco, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Super, ça ne pourrait pas aller mieux, railla le blond.

\- Je sais ce que tu ressens-

\- Je n'ai plus aucun contact avec mes parents, la dernière personne chez qui je pensais pouvoir me réfugier est morte, non tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens. Tu n'as peut-être plus ta famille, mais des personnes sont à tes côtés pour combler ce manque, des amis, des alliés, les gens ne te détestent pas, ne veulent pas te voir enfermé à Azkaban. Moi et les personnes que j'aime, si.

\- Parce que tu crois que j'apprécie d'être considéré comme un héros ? Des nombreuses personnes sont mortes à cause de cette guerre, de nombreuses personnes se sont battues pour ce qui leur est cher, sans elles, je n'aurais jamais été capable de comprendre ce que je devais faire, et tout ce que les journaux écrivent, c'est que J'AI sauvé le Monde des Sorciers. Et bien, non, je n'ai rien fait, j'ai même été incapable de sauver ceux que j'aimais, j'ai été incapable de comprendre bien des choses. Hermione, Ron et moi, on s'est toujours trompé.

Une énième journée, qui commençait par une énième dispute. Draco prit la tasse que venait de lui servir Harry et se leva.

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je fais ici.

\- Si tu sors, les Mangemorts risquent de te contacter, ce qui est très mauvais pour ton image. Et tu n'as nul part où aller.

\- Peut-être que Pansy-

\- Draco. Ce n'est pas pour être méchant, mais tu sais très bien que les amitiés à Serpentard ne valent rien. J'ai voulu me convaincre du contraire pendant six ans mais s'il y a bien une personne qui le sait, c'est toi.

L'ancien Serpentard haussa les épaules et tourna les talons. Il alla boire son café dans le salon, appuyé contre la fenêtre. Il ne resta pas tranquille bien longtemps, Harry entra dans le salon, un aspirateur à la main. Draco écarquilla les yeux.

\- C'est quoi ce truc ?

\- Un aspirateur.

\- Un quoi ?

Harry le brancha et l'alluma. Draco recula, manquant de renverser sa tasse.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce monstre ?

\- C'est ce que les Moldus utilisent pour la poussière. Aujourd'hui, je m'occupe du salon. Tu veux m'aider ?

Draco fronça les sourcils et s'approcha prudemment.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

\- Tu peux t'occuper des grosses poussières avec ta baguette, si tu veux.

Draco acquiesça et tendit sa baguette où Harry était passé. Progressivement, silencieusement, la pièce fut nettoyé, sans dispute, sans le moindre mot. Draco pensa qu'au moins, dans ces moments-là, ils ne se disaient pas des mots qui dépassaient leurs pensées, où traduisaient leurs douleurs. Draco secoua la tête lorsqu'Harry arrêta enfin l'aspirateur.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est bruyant ton machin. Avec la magie, tu aurais fini en cinq minutes, même pas.

\- Draco, tu ne connais pas le plaisir de faire quelque chose de tes propres mains ?

\- Non.

Harry sourit et quitta la pièce, motivé à faire découvrir de nouvelles choses à son invité.

000

Lorsque Draco descendit au rez-de-chaussée le lendemain, il trouva Harry dans le salon, entrain d'arracher la tapisserie. Pas l'arbre généalogique, mais celle qui recouvrait tous les autres murs. L'arbre généalogique semblait avoir retrouvé ses couleurs, les prénoms brillaient, les coins qui étaient noircis tâchés, avaient été nettoyés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il vit le sourire en coin d'Harry. Ce qu'il faisait l'intéressait, il le voyait s'afférer et se demandait pourquoi il n'allait pas au plus simple.

\- Tu veux bien m'aider, t'es un peu plus grand que moi et je n'arrive pas à l'arracher tout en haut.

Draco s'approcha et aida Harry à tirer sur le dernier bout de tapisserie.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda le blond.

Harry se pencha et tendit un seau à Draco.

\- Rince, euh non, il faut rincer l'éponge et remettre de l'eau pure. C'est pour ramollir la tapisserie.

Harry savait qu'utiliser l'impératif n'était vraiment pas la meilleure manière d'apprivoiser le jeune Malfoy. C'était déjà bien qu'ils arrivent à dialoguer et qu'il s'intéresse à ce qu'il fait. Draco revint rapidement avec le seau, dans lequel il avait ajouté une éponge. Sans un mot, il en prit une qu'il essora et commença à étaler l'eau sur le mur. Harry prit l'autre éponge et alla de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'appliquait à arracher le papier, Draco comprenait à quoi cela servait. Il comprenait Harry. Oublier, trouver un but à son existence, faire quelque chose pour éviter de broyer du noir. A défaut de trouver de quoi discuter, car finalement leurs destins étaient les même, mais ils n'avait rien à se dire qui tournait mal, ils travaillaient l'un à côté de l'autre, et Draco trouvait cela reposant.

\- Rah, j'arrive pas à enlever ce bout de tapisserie ! s'agaça Harry.

Draco se tourna vers lui, un sourcil haussé.

\- Ça doit pas être assez mouillé ! s'exclama-t-il en faisant un geste brusque vers Harry.

Son éponge, gorgée d'eau, atterrit en plein sur le visage du brun. Il écarquilla les yeux, puis les plissa et sourit en attrapant sa propre éponge.

\- Tu vas voir !

Il lança l'éponge à son tour, mais Draco se baissa.

\- Espèce de vicieux, grogna Harry en s'approchant, la deuxième éponge à la main.

\- Serpent, nuance, ricana Draco en reculant, espérant atteindre l'éponge qui se trouvait derrière lui.

Ils se jetèrent dans un même temps l'un sur l'autre, éponge à la main. Elles étaient gorgées d'eau et de poussière, et les deux garçons ne tardèrent pas à être sales et mouillés, mais rieurs.

\- T'es vraiment qu'un gamin, Malfoy, rit Harry en essuyant ses lunettes.

\- C'est qui qui a voulu me balancer le seau à la figure ? se défendit Draco en enlevant son t-shirt complètement trempé.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? demanda Harry en quittant le salon.

\- Un café.

Il regarda l'heure. Il était presque midi et il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et regarda au loin pour voir si un hibou s'approchait. Sa mère ne lui avait pas répondu et il ne savait s'il devait s'en réjouir ou non. Il se retourna lorsqu'il entendit Harry revenir avec deux cafés.

\- Merci.

\- Blacky est parti ce matin, tu attends du courrier ?

\- J'ai envoyé une lettre à ma mère.

\- Draco…

\- Je sais que c'est risqué. Je sais que je n'aurais certainement pas de réponse. Mais j'en avais besoin, c'est tout.

Harry acquiesça et se tourna vers les murs.

\- Bon, une bonne chose de faite. Pour la cuisine, par contre, je vais utiliser la magie. Pareil pour les escaliers, je ne sais pas réparer une rampe.

Draco pouffa de rire.

\- Et moi dont. C'est aux elfes de maison de faire ça.

\- Comme si quelque chose était abîmé chez toi.

000

Draco s'occupa de la rampe d'escalier, et Harry de la cuisine. Ils déposèrent des bâches dans le salon pour la peinture, nettoyèrent tous les couverts, plats qu'ils trouvèrent dans les placards, rangèrent le débarras. Tous les soirs, ils s'installaient dans la cuisine, prenaient un café, discutaient de leurs envies, parfois de leur enfance, souvent de ce qu'il voudraient faire plus tard, évitant de parler de ce qui avait conduit à ces envies si cela concernait la guerre, et surtout, ils évitaient de parler de la guerre elle-même. De temps en temps, ils se risquaient à évoquer leurs querelles ridicules des trois premières années Ils n'allaient jamais au-delà. La quatrième année était le début du cauchemar. Ils leur arrivaient d'évoquer les ragots de l'école, mais toujours sur le fil du rasoir. Progressivement, ils apprenaient les limites de l'autre, jusqu'où ils pouvaient aller, et les terrains à éviter. Les discussions étaient donc reposantes, presque agréable. De temps en temps ils riaient franchement, parfois se taquinaient, rarement se touchaient. Ils ne se toléraient plus, ne vivaient pas encore ensemble, mais côté à côte. Et ils étaient bénéfiques l'un pour l'autre. Draco se sentait utile et oubliait pour quelques heures ses sombres pensées, quant à Harry, il pouvait penser à sa vie sans avoir à ses côtés quelqu'un pour le plaindre ou embellir le tableau. Lorsqu'il était tard, Harry lavait les tasses et les rangeait, tandis que Draco montait écrire une lettre qu'il confiait à Blacky. Puis il s'accoudait à la fenêtre, Harry venait lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, et quand ils avaient de la chance, c'était ainsi qu'elle était. Lorsqu'ils faisaient des cauchemars, ils n'en parlaient pas. Ou alors, il demandait simplement à l'autre s'il voulait en parler. En général, c'était Harry qui agissait comme ça, mais la réponse venant du Serpentard était toujours négative.

C'était ainsi que se déroulaient leurs journées et ils s'en contentaient, ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois qu'ils cohabitaient. Seuls certaines choses leur rappelaient qu'il y avait toujours une vie à l'extérieur : la porte ouverte pour aérer, les fenêtres, Blacky qui entrait et sortait, mais le plus flagrant, c'était les lettres qu'il ramenait. De temps en temps c'était un paquet de Molly Weasley, qui contenait un gâteau, rien de plus innocent, mais parfois, les lettres étaient des convocations lorsque les Aurors retrouvaient des Mangemorts. Harry était parti toute une journée, le Ministère avait accepté de déplacer les audiences, afin qu'Harry ne s'absente qu'une seule journée. Ils avaient également reçu des demandes de journalistes et Historiens, mais s'arrangeait pour répondre à leurs questions par correspondance. Ces lettres n'étaient jamais des moments de plaisir pour aucun d'eux. Elles leur rappelaient ce qui c'était passé, que tout n'était pas fini et qu'ils seraient encore maintes fois confrontés à l'impact qu'avait eu cette guerre, à laquelle ils avaient pris part, sur le Monde. Harry comprenait ce devoir de mémoire. On leur en avait dit le moins possible sur la Première Guerre, tout le Monde avait fermé les yeux, et il était pour lui hors de question que cela se reproduise. Cela avait fait bien trop de mal. Pour Draco, le courrier était une véritable torture. Les jours passaient, et il était terrorisé à l'idée que la prochaine lettre que recevrait Harry concernerait ses parents.

\- Draco, tu viens m'aider ? Je trouve pas la recette pour les joints rouillés.

Aujourd'hui, ils s'occupaient de tout ce qui grinçait, tombait en ruines, rouillait, etc… Draco leva les yeux au ciel et rejoignit Harry dans la cuisine.

\- T'es vraiment nul en potion, y a rien a faire avec toi.

Draco lut la potion et claqua sa langue contre son palet.

\- Imbécile, je suppose que tu as mélangé dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre ?

\- Pourquoi, fallait pas ? demanda innocemment le brun.

Draco soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Non, fallait pas. Pousse-toi, laisse-moi faire.

Harry levais les bras en signe de capitulation et laissa le chaudron à Draco pour la poignée de porte du placard qui coinçait. Soudain, un bruit contre la fenêtre les interrompit. Draco ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser entrer Blacky et lui prit la lettre qu'il tenait dans son bec. Harry vit le trouble dans le regard du sorcier.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry en s'approchant prudemment.

Draco lui tendit vivement la lettre.

\- Ça vient du ministère. Tiens.

Harry prit la lettre de la main tremblante de Draco et celui-ci la serra contre lui, tentant de cacher son appréhension. Harry ouvrit la lettre et la déplia. Il inspira profondément.

\- Alors ? demanda Draco d'une voix sèche.

Harry releva ses yeux verts.

\- Draco. Ils ont retrouvé tes parents.


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà le troisième chapitre de mon Drarry :D J'espère que cela vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires !

Je ne sais toujours pas combien de temps durera cette fiction, mais je ne pourrais que poster le week-end, maintenant que je fais mes études à Strasbourg ^^'

Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, ni le personnage, ni l'oeuvre, mais j'aimerais bien Draco et Severus chez moi :D

Je suis évidemment triste de poster ce chapitre dans de telles circonstances, je ne me sens pas bien... Je pense aux victimes. PrayforParis.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La dernière fois qu'Harry avait vu Draco aussi déstabilisé, c'était lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé face à Dumbledore, le visage déformé par la panique à l'idée de le tuer. Draco était recroquevillé sur son lit, persuadé que ses parents étaient condamnés. Il refusait qu'Harry lui dise ce qu'i avait décidé : Draco n'attendait rien de lui, il avait bon nombre de choses à reprocher à sa famille, à ses parents. Lorsque le jour du procès arriva, Draco suivit Harry en traînant des pieds. Leurs pas résonnaient dans le ministère de la magie, le couloir qu'il traversait avait été sécurisé pour éviter qu'Harry soit stoppé à chaque mètre et surtout, Harry avait demandé à ce qu'aucun journaliste ne vienne déranger Draco. Sa demande en avait surpris plus d'un, mais personne n'avait émis d'objection. Draco et Harry s'installèrent dans les bancs des témoins. Lorsque Narcissa et Lucius furent amenés dans des cages, entourées de lames, Draco se leva. Harry lui attrapa immédiatement le bras pour le forcer à se rassoir.

\- Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que je ressens, asséna Draco, les dents serrées.

\- Tu dois te tenir tranquille, Draco. Je ne pourrais rien faire pour eux si tu t'en mêles.

\- Parce que tu comptes aider mes parents ? ricana Draco, amer.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre, le juge entra et le silence se fit.

\- Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour le jugement de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy. Que plaidez-vous ?

\- Coupable, dit Narcissa, sans quitter son fils du regard.

\- Coupable, répondit son mari, d'une voix tremblotante.

Harry ne put cacher sa surprise. Avait-il perdu sa fierté à ce point-là ?

\- Bien, ça nous fera gagner du temps, marmonna le juge.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'appréciait pas cette remarque et à en juger par la main de Draco qui se crispa sous sa poigne, il faisait bien de le tenir.

\- Nous allons commencer par Narcissa Malfoy. J'appelle Draco Malfoy à la barre.

Draco se leva et manqua trébucher tant son regard était vissé aux yeux de sa mère.

\- Draco Malfoy, pouvez-vous nous parler de votre mère ?

Il acquiesça et inspira profondément. Surtout, être aussi sincère que possible et rester calme.

\- C'est une mère douce et attentionnée. Elle s'est toujours souciée de mon bien-être, cela a toujours été sa priorité.

\- Vous faire Mangemort faisait-il partie de son éducation exemplaire ?

Draco ferma les yeux.

\- Elle n'avait pas le choix.

\- On a toujours le choix.

\- Nous croyions, enfin… Nous pensions croire en ce que défendait le S- Voldemort, dit-il dans un frisson. Ma mère a compris le danger et a essayé de me protéger en demandant à Severus Rogue de veiller sur moi.

\- Elle a demandé au bras droit de Lord Voldemort de veiller sur vous ? Quelle merveilleuse idée.

Harry se leva.

\- Votre honneur, j'aimerais intervenir sur ce point.

\- Plus tard, Monsieur Potter, plus tard.

\- Non, c'est important que je m'exprime tout de suite, pour que vous compreniez ce que va défendre Draco Malfoy. Comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, Severus Rogue était un espion de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Pour que Bellatrix Lestrange et Voldemort continuent de lui faire confiance, il n'avait d'autre choix que de passer le serment inviolable avec Narcissa Malfoy.

Le juge acquiesça.

\- Bien, continuez Monsieur Malfoy.

Draco adressa un bref regard à Harry.

\- Je me suis rangé aux côtés d'Harry Potter, lors de la bataille de Poudlard, quant à mes parents, j'ai compris qu'ils avaient fait le choix de s'enfuir, eux aussi.

\- Comment avez-vous compris cela ? demanda le juge, sceptique.

\- Son… regard.

\- C'est un peu léger, Monsieur Malfoy. Quelque chose à ajouter ?

Draco savait que tout ce qu'il pourrait rajouter en faveur de sa mère, dégraderait son père. Il secoua la tête.

\- Bien. Qu'on amène Narcissa Malfoy à la barre. Monsieur Potter, je vous invite également à y venir.

Harry se plaça face à Narcissa. Il allait faire tout son possible pour elle. Il ne pouvait rien promettre à Draco pour son père, avec toute sa bonne volonté, et il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir vis-à-vis de ce personnage, il ne pourrait rien contre les charges qui pensaient contre lui.

\- Narcissa Malfoy, pourquoi vous êtes-vous enfui, vous et votre mari, si vous plaidez coupable aujourd'hui ?

\- Les partisans de Lord Voldemort vivaient dans une peur constante, pour la plupart. Lucius et moi ne supportions plus cette situation. Nous voulions sauver notre famille, mais nous étions embrigadés dans cette guerre, tout était de notre faute, bien sûr. Lorsqu'Harry Potter est revenu, nombres de partisans, lâches, se sont enfuis. Et nous aussi, nous avons pris cette décision. Nous voulions avoir Draco à nos côtés, mais il a choisi de rester dans l'autre camp. Si nous nous sommes enfuis, c'est pour avoir une chance de changer de vie.

\- Si Harry Potter était mort, vous seriez-vous battu aux côtés des autres Mangemorts ?

\- Certainement. Nous n'étions pas sous Imperium mais la peur nous empêchait d'agir autrement. Je suis soulagée que Draco ait eu la force de choisir ce qui était bon pour lui.

Elle s'essuya furtivement les joues, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

\- Racontez-moi votre serment avec Severus Rogue.

\- Je ne voulais pas que mon fils devienne un meurtrier. Je suis donc allée demander à Severus de le protéger. Le serment Inviolable, c'était l'idée de Bellatrix, elle ne lui faisait pas confiance.

\- Et vous, pourquoi lui faisiez-vous confiance ?

\- Parce qu'il… parce que Lord Voldemort lui faisait confiance.

\- Donc votre propre opinion d'une personne était basée sur celle du plus grand Mage noir de tous les temps ?

Narcissa serra les mains sur la barre.

\- Tout ce que je voulais, c'était que la colère de Voldemort ne se retourne pas contre mon fils, il fallait donc que quelqu'un soit là pour tuer Dumbledore à sa place.

Harry comprit qu'il devait intervenir s'il voulait défendre Narcissa :

\- Votre Honneur, je crois qu'il serait utile de se recentrer sur la bataille de Poudlard. Narcissa Malfoy a toujours été absente des grandes dates de cette guerre, d'après les rapports de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Sauf de la bataille de Poudlard.

\- Bien. Madame Malfoy, comment saviez-vous que Draco prenait la bonne décision en rejoignant le camp d'Harry Potter ?

Narcissa esquissa un rapide sourire dans la direction d'Harry.

\- Lorsque Lord Voldemort a utilisé le sortilège Impardonnable Avada Kedavra contre Monsieur Potter, on m'a demandé d'aller vérifier qu'il soit mort. Je ne voulais qu'une chose : retrouver mon fils. C'est lorsqu'il a été entraîné dans cette bataille que j'ai réalisé que tout ce qui m'importait, c'était qu'il soit sain et sauf. J'ai demandé à Harry Potter si Draco était vivant, il m'a fait un léger signe de tête pour me signifier que oui. J'ai donc menti à Voldemort, c'était le seul moyen de retourner au château pour retrouver mon fils.

\- Si vous aviez découvert en arrivant à Poudlard que Draco était mort, auriez-vous dénoncé Monsieur Potter ?

Narcissa n'hésita pas une seule seconde.

\- Non. Et de toute manière, pour clarifier ma réponse à votre précédente question, je savais que Draco faisait le bon choix car c'est celui que j'aurais du faire lorsque j'en avais l'occasion.

\- Si je peux ajouter quelque chose, votre honneur, intervint Harry, si Narcissa est allée voir Severus Rogue, c'est aussi car il était le parrain de Draco Malfoy. Quoi qu'il se serait passé, il aurait tué Albus Dumbledore, lui-même lui en avait fait la demande.

Harry masqua son agacement comme il le put. Il était normal que le Ministère soit mauvais avec les Mangemorts, mais ils semblaient constamment oublier les informations qu'Harry leur avait déjà données. Surtout celles qui concernaient Severus Rogue.

\- Merci Monsieur Potter.

\- Je n'ai pas fini. Narcissa Malfoy m'a sauvé la vie. Je lui dois la vie et donc la vie de plusieurs centaines de sorciers. Je n'ai pas réussi seul, beaucoup d'éléments ont influencé les évènements et Narcissa en est un.

Narcissa esquissa un sourire triste.

\- Bien, Narcissa Malfoy, vous êtes accusée de collaboration avec les Mangemorts, vous plaidez coupable. Au vue de vos dires et des témoignages de Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Malfoy, votre peine ne devrait pas être trop lourde. Ramenez-la.

Narcissa fut replacée dans sa cage. Draco semblait légèrement plus détendu, mais pas Harry. Au vue des différents procès, il savait ce que signifiait « une peine pas trop lourde ». Ils pourraient toujours rappeler, une fois de plus, que lui « Le survivant et Sauveur du Monde Sorcier », est vivant grâce à elle. On lui demanda de rester à la barre et Lucius se plaça face à lui. Il ne l'avait jamais vu si misérable. Il regarda son fils et Harry se dit que ces n'avaient jamais montré autant de douceur.

\- Monsieur Malfoy, parlez-nous du Journal de Tom Jedusor.

Lucius déglutit.

\- Le journal était un des Horcruxes. Harry Potter l'a détruit lorsqu'il avait douze ans.

\- Pouvez-vous nous dire comment ce journal s'est retrouvé entre les mains de Ginny Weasley ?

Harry ne pouvait rien faire et il n'en avait aucune envie. Il avait déjà dit toute la vérité au Ministère à ce sujet.

\- Je l'ai mis dans son seau, lorsque nous nous sommes croisés sur le chemin de Traverse, avoua Lucius d'une voix enrouée.

Draco baissa le regard. Son père n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir.

\- Bien. Parlez-nous du retour de Voldemort, dans le cimetière. Vous étiez présent n'est-ce pas ?

Lucius ne répondit pas.

\- Avez-vous aidé Harry Potter à s'en sortir ? Avez-vous jubilé de sa position de faiblesse ?

Lucius serra ses mains sur la barre. Le juge se tourna vers Harry.

\- Monsieur Potter, Lucius Malfoy était-il présent lorsque Voldemort est revenu ?

\- Je ne souhaite pas me prononcer à ce sujet.

Draco releva brusquement la tête. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Harry le protège. Harry se frappa mentalement. Si Hermione et Ron avaient été là, ils l'auraient étranglé sur le champ. Il refusait de mentir, il haïssait Lucius plus que tout, mais il avait le droit de se taire. Il voulait donner de l'espoir à Draco, mais intimement, il savait parfaitement que son père était condamné.

\- Passons à la mort de Sirius Black. Etiez-vous présent ?

\- Oui, j'étais là.

\- Qui a tué Sirius Black ?

\- Bellatrix Lestrange.

\- Quelqu'un avant vous avait-il déjà eu connaissance de la prophétie ?

Harry savait très bien pourquoi le juge faisait ça. Il voulait connaitre l'opinion de Lucius envers Severus Rogue.

\- Non, je ne crois pas.

Le juge adressa un signe de tête à Harry.

\- Monsieur Potter ?

\- Oui, Severus Rogue connaissait la prophétie. A partir de ce jour, il a veillé sur Lily et James Potter.

Lucius releva la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Il hocha la tête.

\- Alors Bellatrix disait vrai. Severus était un espion.

\- Cela vous pose-t-il problème ?

\- Non. Ma femme avait fini par me convaincre. J'ai mis du temps à réaliser que ce que nous faisions n'était pas bon pour nous, mais maintenant que je sais ce qu'il en est, je sais que quoi qu'il nous arrive, Severus pourra veiller sur mon fils.

Harry cligna des yeux. Alors… personne ne leur avait dit ?

\- Severus Rogue a été tué par Nagini, murmura Harry.

Narcissa posa sa main sur sa bouche, dans un sanglot étouffé. Si elle semblait pleurer la mort de leur ami, Lucius semblait anéanti à l'idée que son fils n'est nulle part où aller.

\- C'est impossible… Lord Voldemort avait compris ?

Lucius semblait totalement perdu.

\- Voldemort ne contrôlait pas la baguette de Sureau car celle-ci appartenait à la personne ayant désarmée Albus Dumbledore. Draco en était donc le maître. Voldemort s'est mépris en pensant que le propriétaire était celui qui l'avait tué. Il a éliminé Severus Rogue.

Draco eut un haut-le-cœur. Exprimé ainsi, il était responsable de la mort de son parrain. Il voulait s'enfuir, partir le plus loin possible de cet endroit. Narcissa cacha son visage dans ses mains. Son fils aurait pu mourir cette nuit-là, mais Severus a payé le prix à sa place. Jusqu'au bout, il aura pris les balles perdues.

\- Lucius Malfoy, votre fils est pour le moment sous la protection d'Harry Potter lui-même, nous reviendrons sur ce point-ci ultérieurement. Passons à l'année où Draco Malfoy est devenu un Mangemort, quelle a été votre réaction à l'annonce de sa mission ? Tuer Albus Dumbledore ?

\- Je plaide coupable, et je n'ai d'autres mots que ceux-ci. J'étais fier.

Draco prit son visage entre ses mains. Il vivait un véritable cauchemar.

\- Je tentais de rassurer ma femme, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. J'ai néanmoins été rassuré par son idée de demander la protection de Severus.

\- Bien. Que comptiez-vous faire de Monsieur Potter lorsque vous l'avez capturé au Manoir Malfoy ?

\- Nous ne savions pas que c'était lui.

Le juge regarda ses fiches.

\- Nous reviendrons sur ce point un peu plus tard, avec Monsieur Draco Malfoy.

\- Bellatrix cherchait la coupe qui avait été volée dans son coffre.

\- A l'heure d'aujourd'hui, que pensez-vous du Monde Sorcier ?

\- Je pense qu'Harry Potter est un très grand sorcier et qu'il a su mettre fin, une fois de plus, à une Grande Guerre.

Le juge haussa les sourcils en direction d'Harry.

\- Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter, Monsieur Potter ?

Harry secoua la tête. Il avait tant de choses à dire, des choses mauvaises, des mots remplis de haine. Mais depuis qu'il avait vu ce que pouvaient faire les Horcruxes sur le sentiment de colère, il tentait de rester calme. Le juge demanda donc à Harry de se rassoir et appela Draco. Les deux jeunes hommes se croisèrent, leurs regards anxieux se croisant brièvement. Harry savait ce que c'était de perdre ses parents, de les voir s'éloigner, d'envisager la vie sans eux, il le savait mieux que n'importe qui, et même si Narcissa et Lucius étaient loin d'être des parents exemplaires, ils aimaient leur fils. Du moins c'était le cas de Narcissa. Draco se mit face à son père et garda le regard baissé. Il devait se cramponner à la barre pour ne pas s'effondrer.

\- Monsieur Malfoy, parlez-nous de votre père.

\- Mon père est une figure d'autorité et de respect.

\- Pas d'amour ?

\- Bien sûr que si. Il m'a tout appris, m'a élevé, m'a rendu fort. Il veut le meilleur pour moi.

Certains Aurors ricanèrent. Un regard foudroyant d'Harry les fit taire.

\- Il vous a lui-même dit qu'il voulait le meilleur pour sa famille.

\- Votre mère l'a dit, pas lui. Le meilleur pour lui consistait à faire de vous un meurtrier ?

\- Ils m'ont transmis des idées arrêtées, c'est vrai. Et en se proclamant coupable je crois qu'ils montrent qu'ils n'en sont pas fiers.

\- Ils veulent sauver leur peau comme la plupart des Mangemorts que nous avons capturés.

Draco s'apprêtait à répliquer mais Lucius secoua précipitamment la tête et murmura « non… ».

\- Vous avez dit qu'il vous a rendu fort. Regrettez-vous qu'il ne vous ait pas rendu suffisamment fort pour tuer Albus Dumbledore ?

\- Votre Honneur, intervint Harry. Il ne s'agit pas de juger Draco Malfoy mais son père. Vos questions ne vont pas dans ce sens.

\- Je vais quand même répondre, reprit Draco. Non, je ne regrette pas. J'admire Severus Rogue pour le courage qu'il a montré. Je ne dis pas que tuer est courageux, je n'ai jamais été courageux pour ma part, je n'ai toujours été qu'un lâche, mais Severus Rogue n'a jamais rompu ses engagements. J'admire qu'il ait fait le choix de tuer un homme qu'il aimait, qu'il ait fait le choix d'être hanté par ce meurtre pour un garçon qui n'avait aucun intérêt pour lui.

Narcissa se colla aux barreaux.

\- Ne dis pas ça, il t'aimait, il-

\- Narcissa Malfoy, je ne crois pas vous avoir invitée à parler, assena le juge. Monsieur Malfoy, je vous écoute, dit-il en se tournant à nouveau vers Draco.

\- Mon père m'a appris la justice et j'ai su la comprendre à ma manière. Il m'a appris l'autonomie, la loyauté.

\- Vous avez-vous-même dit être lâche.

\- C'est une déformation Serpentard, tenta-t-il, perdu.

Harry émit un claquement avec sa langue. Il n'aimait vraiment pas l'axe du juge. Il s'acharnait sur Draco, sachant très bien que pour Lucius, il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

\- Parlez-nous d'un souvenir heureux avec votre père.

Draco ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il se mordilla la lèvre, la panique le gagnant. Le juge hocha la tête, visiblement satisfait.

\- On m'a dit que Draco Malfoy devait être envoyé à Durmstrang, école réputée pour sa magie noire. Qui a fait ce choix ?

\- Narcissa a refusé, elle ne voulait pas être si éloignée de Draco.

\- Et vous, cela ne vous dérangeait pas ? L'éducation avant tout, j'imagine.

Lucius déglutit et serra la barre, ses phalanges blanchissant.

\- Lucius Malfoy, pouvez-vous nous parler de votre relation avec votre fils ?

\- J'étais distant. Pour moi, il devait atteindre l'excellence en classe. Je favorisais les Serpentard et aidais Severus à leur apporter le meilleur.

\- Un parent d'élève impliqué, donc, ironisa le juge.

\- Je l'ai beaucoup fait travailler et je pense que mon entraînement lui a permis de survivre à cette guerre.

\- Ne pas s'approcher si près du danger est également un moyen de survivre à une guerre.

\- Comme nier le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres comme l'a fait notre foutu Ministère ?

Des indignations retentirent dans la salle. Draco et Narcissa firent signe à Lucius de se taire mais Lucius hurlait à sa femme de le laisser tranquille, qu'il en avait assez, que c'était de l'harcèlement psychologique. Harry dut rejoindre Draco pour ne pas qu'il se dirige vers son père.

\- Silence ! Silence, j'ai dit ! Les regrets ne suffisent pas, Monsieur Malfoy, en particulier dans votre cas.

\- Ce ne sont pas de simples regrets qu'ont exprimés les Aurors ?

\- Votre Manoir est empli de magie noire, d'objets illicites, continua le juge, rouge de colère. C'était le Quartier général de Lord Voldemort, cela fait de vous le Mangemort le plus recherché ! J'aimerais juste entendre la version de Draco Malfoy, concernant la détention de Monsieur Potter au Manoir.

Harry pressa l'épaule de Draco, espérant qu'il réponde à la question et ne s'exprime pas sur autre chose.

\- Bellatrix m'a demandé d'identifier Harry Potter. On lui avait jeté un maléfice. Je l'ai reconnu mais je n'ai rien dit.

\- Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit ?

Harry lui-même ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à se taire ce jour-là.

\- Je savais que mes parents avaient peur et… moi aussi, j'avais peur.

Le juge acquiesça et arrangea ses papiers.

\- Bien, je vous remercie Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Malfoy. Vous pouvez aller vous rassoir. Ramenez Lucius Malfoy dans la cage.

\- Draco Malfoy, vous aurez le droit de voir vos parents, brièvement, après leur jugement. Vous serez dans une pièce surveillée. La moindre tentative d'évasion pourra leur être fatal. Nous allons à présent nous retirer pour délibérer.

Draco se tordait les doigts, les dents serrées, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Harry se pencha, inquiet.

\- Draco, est-ce que-

\- Pourquoi il n'arrive jamais à se taire ? Pourquoi est-ce que même lorsqu'il est misérable et qu'il plaide coupable, il n'arrive pas à se taire ? Pourquoi est-ce que même maintenant il ne pense pas à moi ?

Harry passa un bras autour des épaules de Draco, mais celui-ci le repoussa d'un simple mouvement.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille.

Il tourna néanmoins son regard vers le Survivant.

\- Merci d'avoir essayé de protéger ma mère.

Harry esquissa un sourire. L'équipe revint sous le regard anxieux de Draco. Ses yeux brillaient de nervosité, ses mains tremblaient.

\- Nous avons délibérés.

Les Aurors amenèrent Narcissa Malfoy à la barre.

\- Narcissa Malfoy, vous êtes accusée de complicité envers Tom Jedusor. Vous avez caché au Ministère de la magie, les projets du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Néanmoins, vous n'êtes pas marquée, et Monsieur Harry Potter dit vous devoir la vie. Vous êtes condamnée à dix ans de prison ferme à Azkaban.

Des exclamations mécontentes retentirent. Beaucoup trouvaient que ce n'était pas suffisant. Narcissa, elle, se tourna vers son fils, les larmes aux yeux. Il lui sourit. Pour lui, c'était bien trop, mais alors qu'elle s'était dite coupable, le verdict frôlait le miracle.

Narcissa fut amenée à la porte avec les Aurors, pendant que Lucius s'avançait jusqu'à la barre.

\- Lucius Malfoy, vous êtes accusé de collaboration, de tentatives de meurtre sur la personne d'Harry Potter et d'avoir embrigadé de jeunes sorciers dans les projets de Lord Voldemort. Nous n'avons pas pu prouver que vous étiez l'un de ses partisans lors de la Première Guerre, vous étiez l'un de ses fidèles partisans durant la Seconde Guerre. Vous avez dirigé les Mangemorts lors de la bataille au Département des Mystères, ce qui vous a valu un séjour à Azkaban. Vous recevrez donc le Baiser du Détraqueur.

Le cri déchirant de Narcissa raisonna dans la salle. Draco se leva d'un bond.

\- Non !

Alors que des hurlements satisfaits raisonnaient dans l'assemblée, Draco fut retenu par les Aurors. Lucius regardait tout autour de lui, le visage déformé par la terreur. Narcissa se débattait de tout son être, appelait son mari, son fils.

\- Silence ! hurla le juge en frappant de son marteau, si-lence ! Emmenez Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy hors de la salle.

Harry se leva pour rejoindre les Aurors, qui menaçaient Draco de leurs baguettes. La respiration de l'ancien Serpentard était sifflante, ses yeux fuyants. Il faisait une crise de panique. Harry s'approcha doucement et Draco ne s'opposa pas lorsqu'il le prit par le bras pour l'emmener à l'extérieur de la pièce. Les Aurors les suivaient toujours et se placèrent de chaque côté d'Harry et Draco, attendant le dernier moment où les Malfoy pourraient se voir, avant l'exécution de Lucius Malfoy, qui aurait lieu une semaine plus tard. Harry vit du coin de l'œil un journaliste de la Gazette du Sorcier s'approcher. Il leva le bras à temps pour protéger le visage de Draco.

\- Allez vous-en ! Laissez-le !

Draco ricana sans joie.

\- La célébrité te pèse, Potter ?

Il ne pleurait pas, son regard n'exprimait que rancœur et haine. Contre quoi, contre qui, Harry n'en était pas sûr. Finalement, il vit Narcissa et Lucius, revenir vers eux, tout deux en larmes. Draco se précipita vers sa mère, qu'il serra dans ses bras. La femme en fit de même, malgré ses menottes.

\- Oh Draco, Draco, je suis tellement désolée, tellement désolée…

Harry se mit à l'écart, préférant rester à l'écart de ces adieux dont il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir responsable.

\- Maman, gémit Draco, son visage perdu dans sa nuque.

\- Reste bien auprès d'Harry Potter, prends soin de toi.

\- Je les déteste tous.

\- Tu ne dois pas, mon chéri.

Draco se redressa en secouant la tête. Il était incapable de la moindre pensée rationnelle. Il se tourna vers son père, dont les yeux étaient rougis. Il posa sa joue contre son torse.

\- Père…

Harry ne put s'empêcher de relever la tête. « Père » ? Même si près de la mort, Draco ne s'autorisait pas à plus que cela ? Il trouvait cela affligeant, révoltant. Lucius passa une main sur les cheveux blonds de son héritier, les yeux fermés.

\- Sois fort, Draco. Ne montre pas ta douleur aux autres.

Harry aurait volontiers lancé un Doloris sur l'ancien serviteur de Voldemort. Draco se recula, sans un regard de plus vers son père et retourna aux côtés d'Harry, le visage pâle, dénué de toute expression. Les Malfoy se retournèrent et furent emmener à la prison d'Azkaban. Seuls les sanglots de Narcissa résonnaient encore.

000

Harry savait à présent que la colère de Draco était bien plus reposante que son silence. Le mutisme de Draco l'inquiétait profondément, le rendait nerveux. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était censé dire ou faire. Il ouvrit la porte de la maison Black et laissa entrer Draco. Celui-ci alla immédiatement dans le salon et Harry entendit enfin un son s'échapper de ses lèvres : un sanglot.

\- Draco… commença-t-il en le suivant dans la pièce.

\- Il ne changera jamais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Il ne changera jamais ! hurla Draco en se tournant vers le Survivant, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Ce n'est qu'un sale égoïste ! Il n'a pensé qu'à lui et sa stupide fierté, et maintenant, il va mourir !

Harry déglutit et tenta une approche. Mais Draco bougeait dans tous les sens, passait des mains rageuses dans ses cheveux, donnait des coups de poing dans le mur.

\- Draco, je t'en prie, calme-toi…

\- J'ai toujours écouté ce qu'il me disait, toujours, et il ne m'a jamais aimé !

Harry aurait tant voulu lui répondre que, évidemment, son père l'aime, mais il savait très bien que cela aurait été un mensonge. Draco comprenait très bien ce que signifiait le silence d'Harry. Ses sanglots redoublèrent et il se laissa tomber contre le mur, les mains serrées sur sa chemise, son cœur le faisant souffrir atrocement. Harry s'agenouilla devant Draco. Il lui était impossible de trouver les mots pour le réconforter. Il tendit sa main pour essuyer ses larmes, mais Draco le repoussa, le faisant basculer en arrière.

\- Me touche pas ! T'approche pas de moi !

\- Draco, je ne te veux aucun mal, tu le sais…

\- Tu ne comprends pas ?! Je ne suis qu'une marionnette, je n'ai jamais rien été d'autre pour lui, une vulgaire marionnette ! Je suis incapable de quoi que ce soit d'autre que suivre des ordres, je n'ai même pas pu donner un souvenir heureux que j'ai partagé avec lui ! Et je pleure ! Je pleure pour… Pour mon père !

Draco plaqua ses deux mains sur son visage et Harry n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Il s'approcha à nouveau, et une fois devant lui, il le serra contre lui de toutes ses forces. Draco se débattit mais sa tristesse l'affaiblissait.

\- Laisse-moi, Potter… dégage…

\- Tu peux pleurer, Draco… tu as le droit de pleurer, je ne te jugerais pas.

Draco étouffa un sanglot contre le bras d'Harry et le serra de toutes ses forces entre ses mains. Harry ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Toute cette frustration, ces sentiments réprimés si longtemps s'échappaient enfin. Et c'était lui qui voyait le masque de Draco Malfoy se briser.

000

Harry ne sait combien de temps il 'était resté ainsi. Draco serré contre lui, ses larmes intarissables. Pourtant, il finit par se calmer, par reprendre une respiration normale. Il l'entendit même murmurer :

\- Merci Harry… Pour ma mère…

Puis Draco s'endormit. Harry le fit léviter jusqu'à sa chambre, où il le déposa sur son lit. Il remonta ensuite els couvertures sur le blond et quitta la chambre sans un bruit. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira. Choisir de protéger Draco n'était pas de tout repos, mais il se sentait utile et juste dans son acte.

000

La presse n'avait jamais été l'amie d'Harry ? Et cela n'avait pas changé. Dès le lendemain, la Gazette se régalait de la sentence pesant sur les épaules de Lucius Malfoy. Oh, ça, à vrai dire, il n'en avait que faire. La peine de mort pour lui était un acte horrible, mais Lucius n'avait que ce qu'il méritait. Ce qui le répugnait, c'était la manière dont Draco et sa mère étaient traînés dans la boue. C'était le scandale monté autour du fait qu'Harry protégeait Draco sur la photo. Le journalise s'en régalait et n'oubliait pas de souligner son refuse, la première fois que les journalistes s'était approchés d'eux :

 _Les larmes de Draco Malfoy, sachant pourtant pertinemment que son père n'avait aucune chance d'échapper au baiser du Détraqueur, sont cachés par le bras du Survivant. Que gagne-t-il à protéger l'héritier d'un nom traîné dans la boue ? Draco Malfoy a très peu de chance d'être réhabilité, sa mère étant en prison, et son père bientôt mort. Notre héros au grand cœur s'entiche d'une cause perdue, c'est bien dommage…_

Visiblement, les journalistes n'avaient pas traîné pour se servir à nouveau de lui pour leurs articles à scandale ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils gagnaient à entretenir la haine de cette façon ? Ils avaient pourtant vu où cela avait mené le Monde Sorcier. Harry bouillonnait.

Il sursauta et brûla le journal d'un coup de baguette magique lorsqu'il entendit les escaliers grincer. Draco entra dans la cuisine, les yeux gonflés, sa chemise froissée, les cheveux en bataille. Il adressa un sourire en coin à Harry.

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour. Tu as bien dormi ?

Draco haussa les épaules, sans abandonner son sourire en coin. Un Malfoy qui tâchait de faire bonne figure en souriant. Draco devait vraiment aller très mal. Harry posa du jus de citrouille sur la table.

\- Tu veux faire quelque chose en particulier, aujourd'hui ?

Draco leva ses yeux vides vers le Survivant.

\- A part me terrer dans ma chambre ? Non.

Harry s'assit en face de Draco.

\- Ecoute Draco… Il ne faut pas que tu te laisses sombrer comme ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? J'ai tout perdu : ma dignité, mes parents, mon nom. Je ne suis plus personne.

Si Harry avait été quelqu'un de rancunier, qui ne savait prendre du recul et mesurer la portée de ses mots, il aurait sans doute répliqué : « Ah, tu vois tout ce que ton père a pris ? Tu vois le mal qu'il a fait ? Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite. » Mais Harry n'était pas comme ça. Il posa sa main sur le bras de Draco et celui-ci ne le repoussa pas.

\- Je veux juste que tu saches que… je suis là pour toi si tu as besoin de parler, de crier, de quoi que ce soit… de pleure. Je serais là pour t'écouter.

Draco acquiesça, ses cheveux blonds cachant son visage.

\- D'accord.

Harry préféra le laisser seul. Il se sentait impuissant, et comme toujours, cette condition le mettait hors de lui.


	4. Chapter 4

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de mon Drarry :D J'espère que cela vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires !

Je n'étais pas censée couper ce chapitre comme ça, ni vous le poster ce week-end, mais j'avais tellement envie de continuer ^^ Je n'ai plus de chapitres d'écrit, mais j'ai de bonnes idées pour la suite :) enfin bonne, ce sera à vous d'en juger xD

Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, ni le personnage, ni l'oeuvre, mais j'aimerais bien Draco et Severus chez moi :D

PrayforParis.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Non, Mione, il ne va pas bien.

\- Désolée, je n'aurais pas du demander cela comme ça. Mais c'est un réflexe.

\- Je sais, c'est normal que tu poses la question.

Harry se retourna pour vérifier que Draco était toujours dans sa chambre. Le visage d'Hermione, inquiet, crépitait dans la cheminée. Elle était la seule qui acceptait de parler du fils Malfoy avec Harry.

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi, Harry. La presse va te traîner dans la boue avec cette histoire.

\- je me contre-fous de la presse. Tu as vu les allusions qu'ils font ? C'est gratuit…

\- Parce que ce qu'a fait Voldemort et ses partisans avaient un but ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je ne pense pas qu'avoir ce comportement, d'harceler les responsables soit plus digne. La justice est là pour faire son travail, les journalistes cherchent juste leur petite vengeance personnelle.

\- Moi, je pense que leurs articles dérangent aussi le Ministère et que c'est eux qu'ils veulent atteindre. Ils leur ont empêché de s'exprimer depuis que Voldemort est de retour. Ils ont enfin le droit de clamer la vérité.

Harry soupira.

\- Oui, certainement.

\- Et Draco, comment tient-il le coup face à la presse ?

\- J'ai réussi à lui cacher les articles des deux, trois premiers jours. Mais il a bien compris que je voulais le ménager. Je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher de lire la suite.

\- Et c'était de pire en pire…

\- Ouais… Il est remonté dans sa chambre avec le journal d'aujourd'hui… Je crains le pire pour demain.

Il était évident que suite à l'exécution de Lucius Malfoy, cet après-midi même, les articles exploseraient. Harry entendit du bruit à l'étage et adressa un sourire rassurant à Hermione.

\- Je dois te laisser, Mione. Salut les Weasley de ma part.

Hermione lui fit un signe de la main et mit fin à leur discussion. Harry se redressa et sortit du salon lorsque Draco descendit la dernière marche dans une robe de sorcier bleu nuit.

\- Tu es prêt ? demanda Harry.

Draco acquiesça et saisit le bras d'Harry pour transplaner. Ils atterrirent devant un bateau du Ministère qui les conduirait jusqu'à Azkaban. Pendant tout le trajet, Draco se serra inconsciemment contre Harry. Ce dernier plissa les yeux en voyant un journaliste à bord du bateau. Un Auror le rassura : il ne venait pas pour cette affaire-là, et aucun journaliste n'approcherait la famille Malfoy. Ils furent dirigés vers un bureau, une fois arrivés à destination. Harry frissonna. Ces murs étaient froids, menaçants. Le juge s'assit en face de Draco. Harry recula.

\- Je vais vous laisser…

Draco tourna vivement la tête et plongea son regard gris dans les yeux verts.

\- Reste.

Harry le regarda avec inquiétude.

\- Reste, se contenta de répéter Draco.

Harry alla donc se caler contre le mur, les bras croisés. Un Auror amena Narcissa peu après. Draco se leva et se jeta dans ses bras. Le juge leur demanda de s'assoir et croisa ses mains devant lui.

\- Nous sommes là aujourd'hui pour l'exécution de Lucius Malfoy. Celle-ci se déroulera dans l'intimité. Je suis obligé de vous poser cette question : souhaitez-vous être présent lorsqu'il lui sera donné le baiser du Détraqueur ?

\- Non, répondit Narcissa en secouant précipitamment la tête.

\- Oui, répondit Draco froidement.

Narcissa et le juge se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Monsieur Malfoy, je vous le déconseille fortement.

\- Vous me prenez pour qui ? Je suis un Malfoy, je peux résister à ça.

Harry secoua la tête.

\- Draco, intervint Narcissa, la voix brisée. Ne fais pas ça, mon chéri.

\- De toute façon, Madame Malfoy, nous poserons également la question à Lucius Malfoy.

Il regarda sa montre.

\- Il est l'heure.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la salle d'exécution. Ils traversèrent un long couloir, Draco serrant fort la main de sa mère, Harry aux côtés du juge. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte où se trouvait Lucius Malfoy, entouré de deux Aurors. Harry regarda dans la salle. Elle était ronde. Deux autres Aurors étaient là, de chaque côté de la porte. Au fond, dans le mur, il y avait des chaînes et des menottes. Harry se plaça à gauche de la porte, face à Draco et sa mère.

\- Monsieur Malfoy, souhaitez-vous que Narcissa et Draco Malfoy assistent à votre exécution ?

\- C'est hors de question, répondit-il.

Draco releva la tête.

\- Je veux rester !

\- Non, Draco, je refuse ! répondit son père en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Son regard s'adoucit.

\- C'est mon dernier ordre, Draco. Je ne veux pas que tu vois ça.

Une larme roula sur la joue du blond, qu'il essuya immédiatement.

\- Il est temps de faire vos adieux, annonça le juge en faisant un signe de tête à un Auror, qui s'éloigna.

Narcissa Malfoy pressa ses lèvres contre celles de son mari. Lucius passa ses bras autour d'elle dans une étreinte à lui briser les os. Elle semblait si fragile. Elle se recula et regarda son visage, passant ses mains dessus, comme pour s'en imprégner.

\- Je t'aime Lucius.

Il murmura à son oreille, puis, les mains devant sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot, elle s'écarta pour laisser la place à son fils. Draco, dont les mains n'étaient pas liées, enserra la taille de son fils et cacha son visage. Lucius baissa la tête, ses mains dans ses cheveux.

\- Je suis fier de toi, murmura-t-il.

Draco hocha la tête vigoureusement, puis se recula et essuya vivement ses joues. Il alla ensuite se placer à côté de sa mère qui se tenait devant Harry. Au bout du couloir, un Auror et un Détraqueur approchaient. Lucius était entrain d'être attaché aux chaînes. Mais avant que quelqu'un n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, le Détraqueur s'approcha vivement des Malfoy et s'en prit à Draco. Harry sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers le Détraqueur.

\- _Expecto patronum !_

Le Détraqueur recula, comme brûlé à vif, et l'Auror en reprit le contrôle. Harry le fixa, les dents serrées.

\- Apprenez à contrôler ces monstres, cracha-t-il, en colère.

Le juge s'excusa maladroitement auprès d'Harry et de Draco, puis, le Détraqueur entra dans la salle d'exécution, suivi de l'Auror. Narcissa et Draco purent voir une dernière fois, le visage de Lucius. Narcissa lui envoya un baiser, le visage ruisselant de larmes, puis la porte se referma. Ils suivirent le juge sans prononcer un mot. Il fallait faire vite, s'ils ne voulaient pas entendre les hurlements de Lucius.

000

Harry, à nouveau appuyé contre son mur, observait Narcissa. Son visage s'était aminci, ses yeux étaient rouges, ses cheveux ouverts et grisonnants. Elle avait laissé ses dernières forces au procès. Harry s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla à côté de sa chaise. Elle tourna son visage vers lui.

\- Je voulais vous remercier, Narcissa. De m'avoir sauvé.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour vous, mais pour mon fils.

\- Je sais. Je tenais juste à vous dire merci et à vous promettre que je veillerais sur Draco.

\- Ce ne sont que des mots. Je ne serais pas là pour vérifier que vous me dites la vérité.

\- Je vous en donne ma parole.

Il posa une main hésitante sur la sienne. Elle esquissa un fin sourire et ferma les yeux, semblant le remercier. Il n'osait lui demander si elle l'aurait dénoncé, s'il lui avait dit, dans la Forêt Interdite, que Draco était mort. Au fond de lui, il connaissait la réponse. La femme n'aurait plus rien eu à perdre. Un Auror interrompit ce moment pacifique entre eux. Narcissa et Draco se tournèrent vers lui.

\- C'est fini.

Narcissa et Draco se levèrent et furent conduits jusqu'à la salle. On leur ouvrit la porte. Lucius était accroché à ses menottes, la tête pendant sur le côté. Draco et Narcissa se précipitèrent auprès de lui et un Auror ouvrit les cadenas. Draco soutint son père et l'allongea au sol, sa tête reposant sur les genoux de Narcissa. La femme renifla et passa une main sur la joue de l'homme, dont le visage était à présent apaisé. Draco tenait l'une de ses mains et la fixait, obstinément. Ils purent rester ainsi quelques minutes, avant que les Aurors ne viennent leur demander de les suivre.

\- Est-ce qu'il pourra être enterré avec ses ancêtres ? demanda Narcissa.

Cela ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'à une question.

\- Le Ministère s'en chargera. Madame Malfoy, il est temps de dire au revoir à votre fils.

Draco et Narcissa quittèrent la pièce et s'étreignirent dans le couloir.

\- Cela passera vite mon chéri, cela passera vite.

Draco s'écarta et la regarda sans ciller. Il secoua la tête.

\- Oui. Au revoir, Maman.

Narcissa lui sourit puis accepta de suivre les Aurors. Draco et Harry furent raccompagnés sur le bateau. Harry jeta un regard à Draco. Celui-ci n'était plus aussi proche de lui qu'avant. Il était près d'une fenêtre et regardait la mer, le visage absent de toute expression. Lorsqu'ils transplanèrent pour le 12, square Grimmaurd, Draco alla à la cuisine se servir un café. Il n'avait toujours rien dit et Harry ne savait pas par où commencer. Il s'assit donc en face du blond et lui tendit une tasse pour qu'il le serve. Draco s'exécuta et sirota son café.

\- Maintenant, qu'est-ce qui va se passer pour moi ? Pas que j'en ai grand-chose à foutre…

Harry but une gorgée de son café et reposa sa tasse.

\- Rien pour le moment. Peu importe ce qu'a pu dire le juge, ce n'était pas ton procès, mais celui de tes parents.

\- Ils me croient coupable.

\- Tu ne l'es pas.

\- Harry, tu sais très bien que c'est faux.

Le Survivant se releva.

\- Peu importe, ils t'ont déclaré innocent. Bien sûr que ce sera dur, ce n'est facile pour personne, mais j'ai promis à ta mère de ne pas te laisser tomber. Cette maison sera la tienne tant que tu le voudras.

Il prit sa tasse et partit dans le salon. Draco l'entendit continuer les travaux.

000

Draco fut loin d'être au top de sa forme, les jours qui suivirent. Il observait Harry s'occuper du débarras dans la cuisine. Draco était assis à la table et triait distraitement ce qu'Harry sortait du placard. Puis, il nettoya ce qui était poussiéreux, d'un coup de baguette magique. Harry changea les étagères qui étaient prêtes à s'effondrer, puis rangea les assiettes, pots de confitures, bouteilles d'huiles, etc. L'après-midi, Draco s'installait dans sa chambre, Blacky sur les genoux. Harry montait lui apporter un café et des biscuits. Le café était but, mais les biscuits jamais mangés. Jeudi après-midi, Luna vint rendre visite à Harry. Draco se leva lorsqu'il la vit entrer dans la cuisine, en compagnie de Neville. Le visage de la jeune fille s'illumina.

\- Oh, Draco ! Je suis contente de te voir.

Toujours aussi timbrée la blondasse. Il esquissa un sourire.

\- Je vais monter-

\- Mais non, reste avec nous, Draco. Hein, Neville ?

Le Gryffondor fut incapable de lui offrir autre chose qu'un sourire crispé.

\- Ouais, bien sûr.

Il devait vraiment être complètement accro pour tolérer sa présence. Harry invita ses amis à s'assoir.

\- Hermione m'a dit que tu ne voulais voir personne, Harry. Ce n'est pas bien de t'isoler, même si tu n'es pas tout seul.

\- Je ne m'isole pas, Luna. Et ce n'est pas que je ne veux voir personne, mais les Weasley… m'étouffent. Ils sont surprotecteurs et Hermione est la pire de tous.

Draco haussa les sourcils et ne put retenir son sourire moqueur. Intéressant. Harry croisa son regard et lui sourit. Neville fut particulièrement surpris de ce changement entre eux. En même temps, s'ils vivaient ensemble à présent, elurs rapports avaient du évoluer. Au contact de Luna, il avait appris à se remettre en question, mais adresser la parole à Malfoy, du moins pour le moment, était au-dessus de ses forces. A travers Malfoy, il voyait Bellatrix.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez boire ? demanda Harry, lâchant les yeux gris du Serpentard.

\- Du jus de citrouille, s'il te plait, lui répondit la douce voix de la blonde.

\- Un café, demande Neville.

\- Pareil, marmonna Draco.

Il se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise. C'était surréaliste. Lui ? Assis à la même table que trois anciens Gryffondors ? Luna regarda autour d'elle.

\- Je ne suis pas venue souvent, mais je trouve que cette maison n'a jamais été aussi lumineuse et vivante.

Harry posa les tasses devant les garçons et tendit son jus de citrouille à Luna.

\- Pourtant, elle n'a jamais été aussi calme.

Draco manqua s'étouffer avec son café. Il s'excusa en pouffant de rire et prit la serviette que lui tendait Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ah, les Weasley, ricana le blond.

\- Tu as quelque chose contre eux ? riposta Neville, agacé.

\- Je dis juste qu'il y a plus discret, grogna Draco, n'appréciant pas de se faire agresser de la sorte.

Luna posa une main sur l'épaule de Neville.

\- C'est une sage décision, Harry, de prendre du temps pour toi.

Harry se gratta l'arrière du crâne et s'assit en face de Neville.

\- Ouais, j'en avais besoin. Je vais rénover cette maison, en faire un lieu chaleureux et accueillant. Elle renferme tellement de souvenirs.

Harry sourit tristement en pensant à la joie qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait retrouvé Sirius après deux ans d'absence et d'angoisse à l'idée que ce dernier se fasse capturer.

\- Si tu as besoin d'aide, tu n'hésites pas, proposa Neville.

Draco cacha son rictus derrière sa tasse. Les Gryffondors. Toujours si serviables.

\- C'est gentil, Neville, mais Draco est là pour m'aider.

Draco aurait tout donné pour encadrer la face de Londubat. Luna lui sourit.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

Harry était amusé du petit jeu de ses amis et de Draco. On ne parlait plus de la guerre, on parlait d'un nouveau départ. Et c'était vraiment une bouffée d'air frais pour lui, et visiblement, pour Draco aussi.

Neville et Luna partirent en fin d'après-midi. Alors que Draco et Harry débarrassaient la table, Harry ne put retenir son rire plus longtemps. Draco le regarda, interloqué.

\- Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

\- La tête de Neville quand je lui ai dit que tu m'aidais !

Draco sourit, puis pouffa de rire en se détournant. Harry lui lança un sourire malicieux.

\- Avoue, ça t'a bien fait marrer que je parle des Weasley comme ça.

\- Je pensais que c'était ta sainte sacrée famille d'adoption, se moqua Draco en joignant les mains.

Harry secoua la tête.

\- _C'est_ ma famille d'adoption. Mais je ne suis plus un gamin, j'ai besoin de me reconstruire personnellement.

Draco hocha la tête.

\- Evidemment.

Il s'étira et donna un coup de baguette sur la vaisselle pour qu'elle se fasse d'elle-même.

\- On les vernis, ces portes de placard ? Non, parce que ça fait vraiment vieillot, cette cuisine.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Après quatre jours d'errance, de colère suite aux nombreux articles sur la mise à mort de Lucius Malfoy, qui avaient fleuris dans les journaux, Draco semblait enfin vouloir faire quelque chose de sa vie. Le geste, aussi petit et simple soit-il.

000

Harry se leva en ayant l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit. Si Draco n'avait visiblement pas fait de cauchemar pour une fois, ce ne fut pas son cas. Sirius l'avait hanté toute la nuit, la maison lui avait été présentée sous des attraits effrayants et douloureux. Lorsqu'il descendit l'escalier pour aller préparer le petit-déjeuner, ses mains tremblaient encore. La maison lui paraissait étrangère. Pourtant, c'était chez lui ? Il avait le droit de la réaménager comme il l'entendait ? Ginny lui avait déjà conseillé de recommencer sa vie ailleurs, dans une autre maison, mais il voulait garder cette part de son parrain, de son histoire. Alors qu'il sortait brioche, jus de citrouille et autre confitures, Blacky poussa un cri pour attirer son attention. Il sursauta, puis s'approcha de la fenêtre pour prendre la lettre. Elle était adressée à Draco, et venait du Ministère. Il fronça les sourcils. Oh non, qu'est-ce qu'ils lui voulaient encore ?

\- Salut.

Harry se tourna vers l'entrée de la cuisine où Draco se trouvait. Il posa la lettre sur la table et alla chercher deux tasses.

\- Une lettre pour toi ?

Draco eut un sourire en coin.

\- Et le fouineur de Gryffondor que tu es ne l'a pas ouverte ?

Harry grogna une réponse et écouta l'ancien Serpentard ouvrir la lettre. Lorsqu'il se tourna, le visage de Draco reflétait clairement son mécontentement. Il se racla la gorge.

\- C'est les Historiens du Ministère. Il me demande un rendez-vous pour parler de ma vision de la guerre.

\- je trouve que c'est une bonne idée.

\- Pas moi.

\- Tu es un personnage important de cette guerre. En particulier suite aux décisions que tu as prises durant ton parcours.

\- Non, mon père était un personnage important de cette guerre, mais comme ils l'ont tué, ils ont besoin de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Draco, commença Harry en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Je les ai rencontrés, je les ai vus parler avec Pansy. Ils ne jugent pas, ils ne cherchent à enfoncer personne. Ils veulent juste comprendre, rétablir la vérité, rapporter la réalité des faits. Et… ton père a déjà été interrogé.

\- Pardon ?

Harry se redressa.

\- Les Historiens ont interrogé un maximum de personnes, dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Leur axe est de démontrer à quel point la magie noire est dangereuse et peut faire des ravages. Tu auras accès aux pages sur ton père.

Harry avança une main hésitante et la posa sur le bras du blond.

\- Et je pense que cela ne peut qu'âtre bénéfique pour toi de parler de ce que tu as vécu, sans être jugé. Cela te permettra de faire une croix sur ton passé.

\- Une croix sur mon passé ? répéta Draco. Parce que c'est ce que tu as fait, toi, une croix sur ton passé ?

\- Non… souffla Harry. Mais… c'est une démarche qui ne peut qu'aider à aller de l'avant et à se reconstruire. Tu as plein de belles années devant toi et tu pourras affronter les regards dans la rue, parce que la vérité aura été rétablie. Draco, tu refuses de sortir.

\- Je ne veux pas les voir, tous autant qu'ils sont, à me regarder de travers, les yeux tueurs, alors que la moitié ne sont que des civils qui n'ont rien fait pour empêcher cela. D'accord, ils étaient vulnérables, innocents et ont été attaqués, mais si j'arrive à supporter ton regard et celui de tes amis, c'est parce que vous vous êtes battus. Ceux qui n'ont pas eu le courage de regarder la vérité en face, n'ont pas à me regarder de la sorte parce que je fais partie de la vérité qu'ils ont laissé les aveugler.

Draco reposa la lettre.

\- Mais tu as raison, je vais y aller, je vais leur proposer un rendez-vous.

Si Harry n'était pas d'accord avec tout ce que disait Draco, il était soulagé de le voir dans cet état d'esprit : enragé. C'était comme ça qu'il le préférait.

000

Draco passa sa main dans ses cheveux et s'étira le dos. Quelle bonne idée avait eu Harry de se lancer dans la rénovation du carrelage de la salle de bain, façon Moldu… Vous sentez l'ironie ?

\- Harry James Potter, t'es complètement maso.

Harry se releva à son tour et recula pour regarder le travail.

\- Ben quoi ? Ça te plait pas de faire quelque chose toi-même ?

Avouer ou ne pas avouer ? Non, il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir !

\- C'est trop fatigant !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais quel rabasjoie ! Allez, on laisse sécher tout ça et on va boire un verre !

Ils enlevèrent leurs vêtements tâchés, se lavèrent les mains, mais quand Harry prit sa cape, Draco fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Harry montra la porte de la main, mais son geste était hésitant.

\- Je pensais que tu avais… compris. Je me disais qu'on pourrait…

\- Sortir ? Harry, je ne pense pas-

\- On va dans un bar Moldu, d'accord ? Allez Draco, s'il te plait !

Harry avait les yeux qui brillaient. Draco fit la moue, mais se dit que pour commencer ce n'était pas si mal, un bar Moldu.


	5. Chapter 5

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de mon Drarry :D J'espère que cela vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires !

Chapitre plus court que d'habitude,n mais cela devrait me permettre de poster avec plus de rigueur et plus régulièrement ;) Je vous souhaite de très joyeuses fêtes de Noël, mangez pleins de sucreries, profitez de votre proches, de vos amis, soyez heureux !

Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, ni le personnage, ni l'oeuvre, mais j'aimerais bien Draco et Severus chez moi :D

PrayforParis.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Draco but une gorgée de bière. C'était vraiment pas mauvais ! Harry, en face lui, la main appuyée sur le menton, le fixait avec un sourire.

\- Alors, des projets d'avenir ?

\- Moi, des projets d'avenir ? ricana Draco. Je suis foutu, Potter, tu le sais.

Aie. Il l'appelait Potter, c'était mauvais.

\- Mais non, tu n'es pas foutu. C'était quoi tes rêves d'avenir.

\- Mangemort, se moqua Draco.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Draco, j'ai dit _tes_ rêves d'avenir.

L'ancien Serpentard soupira, se plongeant dans ses souvenirs.

\- Chercheur, spécialité potions médicales.

\- C'est vrai ? s'exclama Harry, surpris.

Draco haussa un sourcil.

\- J'ai toujours été doué en potion.

\- Je sais, grogna Harry, se remémorant les cours de potion, mais je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais en faire ton métier.

Draco perdit son regard dans sa choppe de bière.

\- Si, j'en avais même parlé avec Severus. Il cherchait des écoles pour mes études supérieures.

Le blond releva la tête, un sourire forcé aux lèvres.

\- Et toi ? Justicier ?

Harry secoua la tête, amusé. Draco n'avait visiblement toujours pas assimilé que « sauveur du Monde sorcier » n'était pas sa vocation. Pourtant, il n'était pas non plus totalement dans le faux.

\- Auror. Je voulais devenir Auror.

\- Voulais ? T'as toutes les capacités pour réussir.

\- Je n'ai plus envie de me lancer là-dedans, je ne veux pas qu'on me prenne sans cesse comme exemple parce que j'ai moi aussi été incapable de sauver des vies. Et je me suis trompé sur le compte de Severus depuis le début.

Draco hocha la tête en prenant une gorgée de sa bière.

\- Je pense que je vais faire des études pour devenir professeur de DCFM.

Draco pouffa de rire.

\- J'imagine comme Severus aurait les nerfs, lui qui n'a jamais réussi à obtenir ce poste.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Cela faisait du bien, un peu de légèreté. Harry soupira.

\- Ouais, il exploserait. Mais pour cela, on va devoir reprendre nos études.

\- Tu veux dire… à Poudlard ?

Harry acquiesça.

\- Lorsque l'école sera rénovée, oui. Tu te sens prêt ?

Draco grimaça.

\- Reprendre mes études, oui… mais là-bas…

Un silence s'installa à nouveau entre eux. Ils reviendraient sur ce sujets plus tard.

000

Draco sortit du ministère de l'Histoire du Monde sorcier, étonnamment soulagé. On l'avait écouté, sans l'interrompre, sans le juger, sans remettre en cause ses propos. Il avait pu dire toute la vérité, rien que la vérité, sans avoir à nuancer ses propos, sans avoir à les mesurer. Il était si apaisé qu'il partit se balader sur le chemin de Traverse. Pour la première fois, il eut la force d'ignorer tous ces regards méprisants, ils semblaient même avoir perdus toute contenance. Draco avait hâte que tout le Monde lise ce livre. Bien sûr, les parents enseigneraient des choses contraires à leurs enfants, mais pour lui, il était officiellement réhabilité. Bien sûr, son nom était souillé, mais il lui restait son prénom. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi ne pas prendre le nom de jeune fille de sa mère ? Il devait se renseigner pour faire cette démarche. C'était comme un nouveau départ. Après sa petite balade, il transplana jusqu'à la maison des Black et y entra avec énergie.

\- Salut !

Harry sortit la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte du salon.

\- Ça s'est bien passé ?

Draco lui adressa un sourire.

\- Oui, tu avais raison. Ils m'ont écouté.

Harry releva que Draco lui avait donné raison, d'ailleurs ce n'était pas la première fois, mais il ne dit rien, gardant cela pour une autre fois.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ? demanda Draco en regardant le salon.

Celui-ci était vraiment magnifique. L'arbre généalogique éclairait un pan du mur, les autres étaient fraîchement tapissés, la plupart des nouveaux meubles en place. Harry était entrain de s'acharner sur une commode, dont les pièces étaient éparpillées dans tous le salon.

\- Non, je vais y arriver, marmonna Harry, les yeux rivés au plan.

Draco haussa un sourcil et un sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Même toi, qui a vécu avec des Moldus, tu ne sais pas monter un meuble ?

Harry lui adressa un regard agacé.

\- Ben vas-y, fais-le si t'es malin !

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et pointa sa baguette sur le meuble. Il murmura un sort et la commode s'assembla. Harry se releva en soufflant de soulagement.

\- Bien sûr, comme ça c'est plus facile, ricana Harry. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Laisse Harry, je peux me débrouiller tout seul.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du brun, et prit la direction de la cuisine.

\- Tu sais, Harry, continua Draco en servant un verre d'eau, tu devrais appeler Weasley et Granger.

\- Pourquoi quoi faire ? demanda Harry du salon, où il semblait déballer quelque chose.

\- C'est tes amis. Ils doivent attendre de tes nouvelles.

Il entendit Harry poser ses outils et le rejoindre dans la cuisine. Il quitta la fenêtre du regard pour lui faire face.

\- Je sais, mais… nan, je peux pas te parler de ça.

Draco fronça les sourcils et se tourna franchement.

\- Ben si, dis-moi.

Harry secoua la tête et Draco haussa les sourcils, surpris.

\- Ben Harry, dis-moi.

L'ancien Gryffondor se gratta la nuque, gêné.

\- Ben en fait… même si on a traversé cette guerre ensemble, toutes ces années, même si je me sens plus proches d'eux que jamais… j'ai aussi

des souvenirs douloureux qui me traversent l'esprit, beaucoup de tristesse, des regrets et des remords.

Draco hocha lentement la tête, l'écoutant avec attention.

\- J'ai besoin de mettre les choses en ordre dans ma tête avant de pouvoir les revoir en acceptant d'aller de l'avant.

\- Et tu crois pouvoir faire ça avec moi dans les parages ? Je ne suis pas neutre dans cette histoire.

\- J'ai promis que je veillerais sur toi.

\- Harry, je ne suis pas un gosse, je pourrais partir maintenant. Et puis, au-delà de ça… tu ne mets pas les choses en ordre dans ta vie. Tu ranges, tu rénoves, tu fais tout pour ne pas penser à ce qu'il s'est passé.

Harry se mordit la lèvre et inspira.

\- Ouais, peut-être.

Harry repartit dans le salon et y resta jusqu'au dîner. Draco préféra ne pas revenir sur le sujet, mais il commençait à imaginer sa vie ailleurs que sous la protection du Sauveur du Monde Sorcier.

000

Draco fronça les sourcils et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il s'assit en entendant un grincement dans la chambre d'à côté. Des grincements répétés, et des gémissements de souffrance. Il prit sa baguette et sortit lentement de sa chambre pour rejoindre celle d'Harry. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il découvrit le jeune homme gesticulant dans tous les sens, une expression de tristesse sur le visage, le front en sueur. Il faisait un cauchemar. Un cauchemar douloureux.

\- Harry, l'appela Draco en se frottant les yeux, fatigué. Harry, c'est qu'un rêve, réveille-toi.

Mais le brun continuait de rêver, visiblement en pleine bataille contre ses démons. Draco alla s'assoir sur le siège près de lui et tendit sa main.

\- Harry, réveill-

Le brun attrapa violemment sa main, les yeux écarquillés, la respiration sifflante. Draco essaya de retirer sa main, mais rien n'y fit.

\- Harry-

\- Reste… Reste avec moi…, bégaya Harry, dans un état de somnolence, le regard terrorisé.

Draco fronça les sourcils, inquiet. Même s'il avait voulu bouger, il en aurait été incapable, tant Harry le serrait fort. Il s'installa donc dans le fauteuil et hocha la tête. Il ne dit rien, ne prononça aucune parole rassurante, d'ailleurs il ne savait pas quoi dire, il resta simplement là, à regarder Harry se rendormir, sa respiration reprendre un rythme normal, sa main se détendre. Il s'endormit sur le fauteuil, sa main dans celle du Gryffondor.

000

Draco se tourna vers les escaliers lorsqu'il entendit des pas. Il posa le café sur la table, servit le jus de citrouille, puis s'installa à table quand Harry entra dans la cuisine.

\- Salut ! Bien dormi ?

Harry esquissa un sourire.

\- Plus ou moins, et toi ?

\- Ça va.

Il ne savait pas si Harry se souvenait de ce qui c'était passé cette nuit, mais c'était vraiment très gênant, et il préférait ne pas en parler. Harry s'assit en face de lui.

\- Merci. Pour le café.

\- C'est normal. Alors, tu rénoves quoi aujourd'hui ? T'as fini le salon ?

\- Oui, tous les meubles sont en place.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux faire, je t'aide.

Draco afficha un grand sourire face à l'air surpris d'Harry. Après ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit, il ne partirait pas. Harry avait besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés. Ce n'était peut-être pas de lui mais tant qu'à faire, pourquoi pas ?

000

\- Donc t'es sorti avec Pansy ?

Draco accepta les pop-corn que lui tendait Harry, sans quitter l'écran de la télé des yeux.

\- C'est formidable, ces gens en boîte. Ouais, presqu'un an.

\- Et ? Tu me donnes plus de détail ou je vais devoir te tirer les vers du nez ?

\- Petit cochon, ricana Draco en lui jetant un regard.

\- Je ne pensais pas à ça, répondit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

Draco haussa les épaules.

\- Elle m'admirait plus qu'elle m'aimait.

\- Ça va les chevilles, se moqua Harry en posant ses pieds sur la table.

\- C'était surtout à mon nom qu'elle en voulait, continua Draco sans tenir compte de la pique du brun. C'est pas de ce genre de relation dont j'ai envie. Après c'est une belle fille, on a passé de bons moments ensemble, tendre et sympathique.

Draco esquissa un sourire en coin et se tourna vers Harry.

\- Tu veux plus de détails ?

Harry pouffa de rire.

\- C'est ta vie privée, t'en parles si tu veux. C'est toi qui a commencé avec ce sujet.

\- Uniquement par curiosité, parce que bien sûr, tu te doutes que je veux en savoir plus te concernant. Alors ? T'es allée jusqu'à où avec la sœur de la belette ?

Harry lui adressa un regard désapprobateur pour le surnom, mais répondit.

\- Pas très loin.

\- Tu comptes développer ?

\- La première fille que j'ai aimé, c'est Cho Chang. Dommage, c'était pas vraiment l'année pour ça. Ginny… ben tu m'as entendu le jour où je l'ai quitté. Je ressens de la tendresse pour elle, rien de plus.

\- En gros, t'as jamais vraiment laissé libre cours à tes sentiments.

\- Voilà, c'est ça.

Ils regardèrent la télé en silence, jusqu'à ce que Draco se racle la gorge.

\- D'un autre côté, c'est pas en restant enfermé dans cette maison qu'on va trouver quelqu'un.

Harry hocha la tête. Le blond bailla et laissa sa tête allée en arrière, les yeux rivés sur le film. De temps en temps, le Gryffondor l'observait. C'était vraiment marrant comme situation. Draco et lui, regardant un film ensemble, en parlant de leurs conquêtes amoureuses. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé une telle situation. Un frisson de surprise lui parcourut l'échine lorsqu'il sentit la tête de Draco basculer contre son épaule. Alors ça, c'était encore plus improbable. Il sourit en regardant Draco, les yeux clos, le visage paisible. Il continua à regarder le film, bougeant le moins possible pour ne pas réveiller son colocataire.

Draco se réveilla en entendant le générique de fin. Il releva doucement la tête et vit qu'Harry s'était endormi lui aussi, la tête penchée sur la droite, des mèches rebelles tombant dans ses yeux. Il sourit en observant son visage. Contrairement à la veille, il semblait profondément calme, bercé par un sommeil sans turbulences. Il prit ses lunettes et les posa sur la table, basse avant de se lever. Discrètement, il posa le bol de pop corn vide dans l'évier, avant de retourner auprès d'Harry. Il ouvrit un coffre qu'Harry avait placé dans un coin du salon et en sortit une couverture. Il la déposa sur l'ancien Gryffondor, prenant bien soin de ne pas le réveiller. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'en aller pour monter se coucher, il hésita. Et s'il venait à faire un nouveau cauchemar ? S'il se sentait déboussolé, soudain, et qu'il ne l'entendait pas de l'étage ? Il grommela et après éteins la lumière, il se glissa près de lui sous la couverture. Avec un peu de chance, Harry se réveillerait et il retournerait dans leur chambre respective.

Mais cela n'arriva pas. Ils passèrent toute la nuit ainsi, appuyé l'un contre l'autre, et jamais ils ne dormirent aussi bien depuis que la guerre était finie.


	6. Chapter 6

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de mon Drarry :D J'espère que cela vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires !

Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, ni le personnage, ni l'oeuvre, mais j'aimerais bien Draco et Severus chez moi :D

PrayforParis.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Harry et Draco consacrèrent les semaines qui suivirent aux dernières retouches du rez-de-chaussée. Draco lisait beaucoup de livres sur la potion, la médecine. Quant à Harry, il écrivait des lettres à ses amis, lisait les journaux et de temps en temps, revoyait ses cours sur les forces du mal. Chacun réfléchissait à son avenir, mais aussi à leur vie ensemble. Pour être exact, ils n'y réfléchissaient pas, ils l'a vivaient. Et un seul regard suffit à Hermione (et Ron) pour voir que cette situation leur convenait, même plus, leur plaisait. Harry, pour commencer, ouvrit la porte avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il serra Ron dans ses bras. Ils ne s'étaient plus vraiment parlé depuis la rupture d'Harry avec Ginny.

\- Tu m'as manqué, Harry, chuchota Ron. Maman demande quand est-ce que tu vas venir nous voir.

\- Bientôt, j'espère. Salut Mione.

La jeune fille le serra dans ses bras, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres.

\- Draco a fait du café, venez.

Le couple suivit leur ami jusqu'à la cuisine, ou Draco posait trois tasses sur la table.

\- Salut, dit-il rapidement.

Il donna un coup de baguette à la cafetière et passa à côté de Ron et Hermione.

\- Tu ne reste pas avec nous ? demanda la jeune fille, hésitante.

\- C'est gentil de proposer mais j'ai une lettre à écrire.

Draco monta les marches de l'escalier, Blacky sur son épaule. Les trois amis prirent place autour de la table.

\- Comment ça se passe avec lui ? demanda Ron.

Harry sourit.

\- Etonnamment bien. Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous inquiéter à ce propos.

Hermione était persuadée que tout allait bien de ce point de vue là.

\- Y-a-t-il autre chose dont on devrait s'inquiéter, Harry ? demanda-t-elle.

Le brun figea son sourire et secoua la tête.

\- Tu fais encore des cauchemars ? chuchota Ron, inquiet.

Harry balaya sa question d'un geste de la main.

\- Faire des cauchemars, ça arrive à tout le monde.

\- Mais Harry-

\- Hermione, coupa-t-il. Je… Je ne vous ai pas invité pour qu'on appuie sur ce qui ne va pas. Je voulais vous voir pour passer un bon moment avec mes meilleurs amis. Vous avez au moins remarqué comme la maison est belle ?

Ron et Hermione sourirent en acquiesçant. La sorcière se leva pour regarder autour d'elle.

\- Tu as vraiment fait du beau travail, Harry.

\- Draco m'a beaucoup aidé. Ah au fait, regarde sur le plan de travail, il a fait des gâteaux pour nous.

Surprise, la jeune fille regarda à l'endroit indiqué. En effet, Draco avait mis dans une petite assiette, des biscuits au chocolat, faits maison.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il savait faire quelque chose de ses mains, sans baguette, ricana Ron.

Il n'y avait aucune animosité dans ses propos, mais Harry le défendit tout de même.

\- En faisant les travaux, je lui ai montré qu'on pouvait faire quelque chose soi-même et en ressentir de la fierté. Il a voulu découvrir d'autres domaines comme la cuisine.

Hermione amena l'assiette sur la table en croquant dans un biscuit.

\- Hmm ! Ils sont vraiment bons !

\- C'est gentil, Granger.

Draco se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Harry se retourna pour lui adresser un sourire. Draco y répondit, puis se gratta la nuque, visiblement gêné.

\- Je veux dire, c'est normal que ce soit réussi. J'suis un Malfoy.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel et prit un gâteau. Draco adressa un clin d'œil complice à Harry, dont les joues rosirent de bonheur.

000

Ce soir-là, Harry se coucha, l'esprit serein. Rien n'avait changé avec ses amis, ils étaient toujours aussi proches. Il savait maintenant qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de se mettre en danger pour s'aimer. Cela lui avait fait peur. Cette nuit-là aurait pu être parfaite, si un hurlement ne l'avait pas alerté. Il se leva d'un bond et fit irruption dans la chambre de Draco. Ce dernier sursauta violemment en voyant la porte s'ouvrit, et mit les mains en avant, comme pour se protéger.

\- Non, non, il est là…

\- Draco, c'est moi, chuchota Harry en s'approchant doucement.

Le corps de Draco tressautait. Il secoua vigoureusement la tête.

\- Ils vont revenir… Les Mangemorts. Ils vont essayer de me tuer.

\- Draco, personne ne te fera de mal tant que je serais là.

La respiration de l'ancien Serpentard était saccadée. Il paniquait. Harry s'assit sur le bord du lit, et doucement, s'allongea près de lui.

\- Draco ?

Le blond tourna son regard vers lui, le souffle court. Harry avança une main vers son épaule.

\- Draco, tout va bien, je suis là.

Il s'avança encore et le serra contre lui. D'abord raide, les mains tenant son torse à distance, Draco finit par se détendre. La cadence de sa respiration reprit une vitesse normale, ses yeux, affolés, se tintèrent de douceur, et il finit par les fermer. Ses mains, blanches tant il les avait raidies, se posèrent dans le dos d'Harry. Il posa son front contre son épaule, inspirant profondément.

\- Tout va bien, Draco, murmura Harry d'une voix douce. Je suis là maintenant.

Harry se laissa retomber en arrière, entraînant l'ancien Serpentard avec lui. Il sentait les battements de son cœur contre sa poitrine. Il ferma les yeux lui aussi pour se concentrer sur sa cadence. Il manqua de peu de sursauter en réalisant que si les battements du cœur du blond ralentissaient, son cœur à lui s'affolait. Il rougit, puis resserra ses bras autour de Draco, espérant qu'il ne se rendrait compte de rien.

000

Draco s'assit face à l'homme du ministère. Il était là pour changer de nom. « Malfoy » ne signifiait plus rien pour lui, rien que de la douleur. Même Harry ne l'appelait plus comme ça. Ce dernier était à la maison, s'occupait de ses invités, la famille Weasley. Seule Ginny avait refusé l'invitation.

\- Bien Monsieur Malfoy, vous souhaitez donc prendre le nom de jeune fille de votre mère, Narcissa Malfoy ?

\- Oui. J'ai envoyé une lettre à Azkaban, pour faire cette demande, et elle l'a acceptée.

\- Bien, je v ais donc vous faire signer les papiers, et nous n'aurons plus qu'à passer le serment. Vous savez qu'en tant que descendant de deux grandes familles sorcières, vous devez passer un serment magique, promettant d'apporter fierté et richesse à la famille, ainsi qu'une descendance honorable.

Le mot sang pur était à présent rarement utilisé. Les sorciers craignaient qu'il soit mal vu, surtout les employés du Ministère. Draco signa les papiers et devint ainsi, officiellement, Draco Black. Cela sonne moins bien, se dit-il dans un sourire en sortant du bureau, soulagé.

\- Draco ?

Il releva la tête et se figea. Il reconnaissait l'homme face à lui, entouré d'Aurors. C'était un ancien Mangemort.

\- Ben alors, espère de fouine, tu n'dis rien ? T'es qu'un sale traitre, traitre à ton sang.

Draco interrogea les Aurors du regard, cherchant un peu de soutien, mais ces derniers se contentaient d'écouter l'échange.

\- T'as fait quoi, t'as changé de nom ? T'es un Black maintenant ? Sirius aussi n'était qu'un imbécile. C'est à cause de ta mère que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a perdu.

Les Aurors réagirent enfin et contournèrent Draco en retenant le Mangemort qui s'agitait dans tous les sens, fou de rage.

\- T'as montré la faiblesse de notre Seigneur ! Tout ça c'est de votre faute, les Malfoy et les Black vous êtes que des pourris ! Tu vas voir ! Tu vas voir ce qui va t'arriver !

Draco se rattrapa de justesse au mur. Ses jambes flanchaient, sa respiration était coupé, il sentait ses poumons s'enflammer. De l'air. Il avait besoin d'air.

\- Monsieur Black, vous allez bien ? demanda l'employé du Ministère en posant une main sur son épaule.

Draco croisa son regard inquiet. Il hocha lentement la tête.

\- Je vais y aller. Je vais m'en aller.

Il quitta le bâtiment, presque en courant. Arrivé dehors, il transplana aussitôt à l'intérieur de la maison des Black. Harry releva la tête et sourit.

\- Déjà de retour ? Alors Draco Black, tu viens manger un bout avec nous ?

Harry fronça les sourcils et se leva, en alerte. Draco était appuyé contre le mur, le visage baissé, les mains tremblantes. Hermione et Molly se levèrent pour voir Harry s'approcher du jeune homme. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Draco.

\- Draco, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

\- Je le savais. Je te l'avais bien dit. Les anciens partisans de Voldemort, ils vont revenir. Ils vont me tuer. Je n'suis qu'un traître.

Harry passa un bras autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher de tomber.

\- Draco, ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Personne ne te fera de mal. Je suis là.

\- Les Black, ce sont des pourris eux aussi. J'suis plus personne, tu comprends ? Je ne suis personne !

Il repoussa Harry et grimpa les marches quatre à quatre. Fleur et Bill échangèrent un regard, Charlie leva les yeux au ciel, agacé. Quant à la représentation féminine, elle afficha un regard inquiet, particulièrement Molly. Elle rejoignit Harry dans le couloir, qui fixait les escaliers en soupirant.

\- Harry, chéri, tu devrais peut-être monter le voir. Emmène-lui quelque chose à manger et discute avec lui.

Harry sourit à sa mère adoptive.

\- Pourquoi vous faites cela, Molly ?

\- Il m'a sauvé la vie et celle de Ginny. Je lui dois au moins ça.

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil et alla chercher une assiette.

000

Draco ne répondit pas lorsqu'il entendit toquer à la porte de sa chambre. Le visage d'Harry apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- Je peux entrer ?

Draco hocha légèrement la tête et resserra ses bras autour de ses genoux. Harry posa le plateau repas sur la table de nuit.

\- Molly dit que tout va mieux après un bon repas.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, sans répondre.

\- Tu sais… je me souviens de quelque chose que m'a dit Dumbledore. Cela m'avait beaucoup aidé à l'époque où je me sentais perdu et où j'avais l'impression de ne pas être quelqu'un de bien. _Ce ne sont pas nos aptitudes qui définissent ce que nous sommes. Ce sont nos choix._

Draco soupira en détournant la tête.

\- Draco, tu as fait des choix qui te différencient de tout ce qu'on t'a toujours attribué à tors. Tu as fait des choix qui n'étaient pas écrit dans ton nom et l'avenir qu'on te dessinait. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Draco.

Le blond se pinça les lèvres. Harry posa une main sur son genou, avant de se lever.

\- Mange.

Il quitta la chambre sous le regard pensif de l'ancien Serpentard.

000

Draco avait fini par sortir de sa chambre pour le dîner. Comme d'habitude, ils taisaient les sujets douloureux et cette discussion fut définitivement enterrée. Draco et Harry retrouvèrent le sourire. Ils étaient même chacun allés voir leurs amis. Draco était allé voir Pansy, et Harry avait rendu visite à Cho. Le soir, ils se racontaient leurs journées, de petites anecdotes, des bons souvenirs de Poudlard, ils étudiaient, réfléchissaient à la suite de leurs études. Harry pensaient à Beauxbâtons pour la fin des ses études. Drac, lui, grimaçait à cette idée. Mais il avait entendu parler d'une école aux Etats-Unis. Ils faisaient des duels, parlaient de l'actualité du Monde Sorcier, étudiaient les runes. Et… les potions.

Draco se passa une main dans les cheveux pour garder son sang-froid.

\- Harry James Potter, t'es vraiment une buse en potion.

\- Me fait pas rire, pouffa Harry, une louche remplie d'une matière visqueuse à la main. C'est toi qui veux devenir chercheur.

\- Et quelle idée j'ai eu de proposer de rattraper tes lacunes, ricana Draco.

Harry voulut lui donner un coup de coude, et naturellement, il renversa sa louche dans le chaudron. Celui-ci prit feu. Grâce aux réflexes de Draco (car Harry était mort de rire, donc incapable de faire quoi que ce soit), la cuisine des Black ne brûla pas entièrement. Draco jeta un regard noir au Survivant.

\- J'abandonne, t'es un cas désespéré. Je pensais que tu faisais exprès pour énerver Severus.

\- Oh, c'était l'un de mes objectifs, mais je ne faisais pas exprès.

Draco esquissa un sourire. Harry retroussa ses manches.

\- Bon, tu viens m'aider à peindre le couloir du haut ?

Il ne restait plus que l'étage de la maison à remettre à neuf. Harry ne parlait pas encore des chambres, il ne savait pas si Draco voulait changer la sienne, anciennement celle de sa mère, ou s'il avait décidé de bientôt s'en aller. Il ne le voulait pas… Il le redoutait même. Ils prirent chacun un rouleau et le trempèrent dans un pot de peinture taupe. Harry commença mais réalisa vite que la peinture, ce n'était pas fait pour Draco. Il en avait plus sur les mains que sur le mur qui lui faisait face. Harry sourit, amusé, et posa son rouleau. Draco pivota son visage vers lui.

\- J'suis vraiment nul…

Harry secoua la tête et se plaça derrière lui.

\- Mais non, regarde. Si tu fais comme ça…

Il glissa sa main sur celle de Draco, se rapprocha et guida sa main vers le mur.

\- Tu pars vers le haut pour mettre une première couche, et plusieurs fois, tu repasses pour bien accentuer la couleur, tu vois, en faisant comme ça.

Il reproduit le geste plusieurs fois, une main posée dans le dos de Draco. Le blond se mordit l'intérieur des joues lorsqu'il sentit la jambe d'Harry entre les siennes. Il ne put retenir un frisson.

\- Je crois que j'ai compris, Harry.

Harry déglutit, troublé lui aussi, et s'écarta pour retourner s'occuper de l'autre côté du couloir, évitant soigneusement de lever la tête vers Draco, qui le suivait du regard.

000

Draco entra dans la cuisine, une serviette passée autour de ses épaules nues.

\- C'est que ça tient cette merde de peinture, marmonna-t-il.

Harry posa des hamburgers sur la table en riant. Draco s'assit et renifla, les sourcils froncés.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Harry sourit, ses yeux parcourant le corps de son camarade.

\- Des hamburgers. Goûtes, je suis sûr que tu vas aimer.

Draco pinça deux doigts autour d'un hamburger et l'emmena jusqu'à son assiette. Il tourna la tête à droite, puis à gauche.

\- Tu as oublié les couverts.

Harry s'assit en face de lui.

\- Tu manges les hamburgers avec les mains. Regarde.

Harry lui montra comment faire. Draco hocha la tête, fasciné, et l'imita. Harry ne put empêcher un sourire attendri de se frayer un chemin sur son visage. Les cheveux humides, la mine concentrée, Draco ne tenait son hamburger serré entre deux doigts, les coudes levés. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est bon.

\- Décidément, je t'en aurais appris des choses aujourd'hui.

Les deux baissèrent la tête, gênés de l'allusion au cours de peinture de cet après-midi. Harry se dit que vraiment, il devrait apprendre à se taire parfois. Hagrid avait finalement déteins sur lui.


	7. Chapter 7

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de mon Drarry :D J'espère que cela vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires !

Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, ni le personnage, ni l'oeuvre, mais j'aimerais bien Draco et Severus chez moi :D

PrayforParis.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Draco leva les yeux au ciel le lendemain après-midi lorsqu'il entendit la voix du gardien des clés de Poudlard.

\- Harry, tu m'as tellement manqué ! Hermione et Ron m'ont écrit, mais pas toi !

Il sourit en entendant son colocataire tousser sous l'étreinte du géant.

\- Je suis désolé, Hagrid, articula difficilement le brun. Venez, Draco a fait des gâteaux.

Hagrid renifla puis toussa pour montrer à Harry qu'il désapprouvait sa présence. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la cuisine, Harry frottait son épaule douloureuse. Draco ricana et Harry lui jeta un faux regard noir. Hagrid entra dans la cuisine et plissa les yeux à la vue de l'ancien Serpentard.

\- Hagrid, salua froidement le blond.

\- Malfoy.

\- C'est Black maintenant, répliqua simplement Draco en s'approchant de lui. Pardon, j'aimerais me retirer dans ma chambre.

Hagrid s'écarta pour laisser passer le jeune homme et le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans les escaliers.

\- Il a changé de nom ?

\- Oui. Prenez place Hagrid, je vais chercher le café.

Harry apporta le café et les cookies de Draco. Ils ne parlèrent plus de lui, Hagrid se contenta de dire que les gâteaux étaient bons. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, du potager de Hagrid, de la maison des Black, de Ginny, de la rénovation de Poudlard.

\- J'ai hâte que tu reviennes, Harry, tu vas revenir n'est-ce pas ?

Harry s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Draco entra dans la cuisine, un pinceau à la main.

\- Tu as mis où le vernis ? Pour le bois des fenêtres.

Harry lui désigna un placard.

\- Regarde là. Sinon, il doit être dans la caisse près des escaliers.

Draco s'accroupit devant le meuble et en sortit le vernis.

\- Je l'ai. Je m'en occupe dans ta chambre aussi.

\- Merci Draco.

\- se contenta de dire que les gâteaux H

Draco s'en alla sans adresser un seul regard à Hagrid. Ce dernier, les yeux écarquillés, suivit la sortie du blond.

\- Quelle mouche l'a piquée ?

\- Il est comme ça. Je veux dire, sans sa casquette de Malfoy, sans son masque de Serpentard, sans la marque sur le bras, Draco est comme ça.

Hagrid sourit sous sa barbe touffue.

\- Tu lui fais du bien, Harry. Je comprends maintenant ce que voulait dire Hermione.

\- Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit Hermione ?

\- Oh rien. Alors ? Poudlard, tu vas y retourner ?

Harry secoua doucement la tête.

\- Je ne pense pas. Finir mes études dans cette école, ma maison, ma famille… Je sais que c'est ce que je devrais faire mais c'est difficile pour moi de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, côtoyer des élèves qui n'étaient pas là, qui ne savent pas. Je ne sais pas comment vous expliquer mais cela serait faux pour moi.

Hagrid parut déçu mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Lorsqu'Harry referma la porte derrière lui après un gros et long câlin, quelques larmes supplémentaires, Draco refit son apparition, l'air pensif.

\- Ça ne va pas, Draco ?

\- Je pensais… tu seras surement invité à la réouverture de Poudlard, tu comptes faire comment pour faire face à ça ?

Harry n'y avait pas pensé. Mais surtout, il voyait que c'était autre chose qui travaillait le Serpentard.

\- Et tu te demandes si toi aussi tu y retourneras un jour.

Draco releva les yeux et les plongea dans le regard vert du brun. Comment avait-il compris ? Un sourire pointa aux coins de ses lèvres.

\- Tiens, ça doit être une des premières fois en sept ans où tu as la bonne intuition.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et le bouscula gentiment.

\- T'es bête. Draco, tu retourneras à Poudlard, tu y as ta place toi aussi.

Draco n'y croyait pas vraiment, mais il n'insista pas. Il prit sa veste accrochée à l'entrée.

\- On sort ce soir ?

Harry revint de la cuisine, les sourcils haussés.

\- A cette heure-ci ?

\- Mais oui, on va manger, ensuite on va boire un verre et danser.

\- Danser ? Tu te rappelles du Bal en quatrième année ?

Draco ricana.

\- Tu étais vraiment nul à chier, ouais. Allez, prépare-toi, on bouge.

Harry sourit et après s'être habillé, il suivit Draco dans la rue.

000

Après avoir mangé au Chemin de Traverse, ils retournèrent dans le bar moldu où ils étaient déjà allés boire. Harry était pris d'un fou rire irrépressible et Draco ne le quittait pas du regard, amusé.

\- Franchement Draco, le pauvre !

Le blond ouvrit les bras, comme si cela justifiait son acte.

\- Attends, c'était un gros lourd ce serveur ! Tu vas pas me dire que t'étais à l'aise lorsqu'il t'a fait du rentre dedans de manière aussi grossière ! En plus, il n'en veut qu'à ta célébrité, il l'avait mérité !

\- Parce que toi, lorsque tu m'as parlé dans le train, c'était pas par intérêt pour ma célébrité ? demanda Harry en se frottant l'œil. T'es jaloux ou quoi ?

Draco fit la moue et fit signe au serveur sans répondre. Harry ne s'en formalisa pas et demanda une bière, tandis qu'Harry commanda un whisky qu'il descendit d'une traite. Il descendit de son tabouret et attrapa le bras d'Harry, manquant de renverser sa bière.

\- Allez viens, je vais t'apprendre à danser !

\- Mais t'es déchaîné aujourd'hui ! Et comment tu veux danser là-dessus ?

\- Harry James Potter, tu es nul en rythme et en potion.

En effet, c'était vraiment catastrophique. Draco était obligé de garder ses mains dans les siennes pour qu'il se déhanche un minimum sur le rythme de la musique. Commençant à fatiguer, ils retournèrent s'assoir. Draco descendit un deuxième whisky et Harry finit sa bière. Alors que Draco restait debout près de la table, tapant dessus en bougeant la tête sur la musique, une jolie brune s'approcha d'eux.

\- Hey beau blond, tu viens souvent ici ?

Draco lui sourit et se tourna vers elle.

\- Rarement, et toi ?

\- Je vais donc en profiter tant que t'es là. Tu viens danser ? minauda-t-elle.

Draco tourna sa tête vers Harry.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas ?

Harry secoua la tête.

\- Eh, tu ne me dois rien ! Vas-y, je te commande un whisky.

Draco sourit et se pencha brièvement à son oreille.

\- Bien sûr que si, je te dois beaucoup.

Harry frissonna et regarda son colocataire s'éloigner. Il lui fit un dernier clin d'œil avant de suivre la jeune femme qui tirait sur son bras. Harry commanda deux whiskys, un pour lui et l'autre pour Draco. Le blond était vraiment… sexy lorsqu'il dansait. Même s'il s'était habitué au sourire de Draco, ce n'était rien comparé à la douceur qu'il y voyait à ce moment-là alors qu'il regardait la brune. Il se déhanchait contre elle, passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds soyeux. Lorsque la musique prit fin, il baisa la main de la femme. Celle-ci lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, mais il secoua la tête en lui adressant un sourire désolé. Il revint vers Harry en titubant, la jeune femme sur la piste secouait la tête, amusée. Il grimpa sur le tabouret croisa le regard d'Harry qui ne le quittait plus.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? demanda Draco plus fort qu'à son habitude.

Pour rien, répondit Harry en prenant la carte pour voir leurs cocktails.

\- T'es jaloux ? le défia Draco. Y en a pleins d'autres, lance-toi, t'es célib' maintenant !

Harry, tout comme l'ancien Serpentard, ne répondit pas et regarda autour de lui. Aucune fille ne lui plaisait vraiment, sauf… sauf la serveuse. Et c'est au moment où elle se retourna qu'Harry se dit qu'il aurait du se cacher, et il aurait souhaité être loin lorsque Draco lui fit signe pour commander. La serveuse s'approcha et croisa les bras devant eux en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Bonsoir, vous voulez ?

Elle ne lâchait pas Harry du regard. Evidemment, elle attendait une explication pour le lapin que lui avait posé Harry, un an auparavant. Rancunière avec ça…

\- Bonsoir, dit finalement Harry en relevant la tête. Tu… tu as changé de restaurant ?

\- Oui, j'ai évolué, ce qui n'est visiblement pas ton cas, tu es toujours aussi effacé. Ou absent. Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ?

\- Un mojito.

\- La même chose, répondit Draco en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Il attendit que la serveuse soit suffisamment loin pour secouer le bras d'Harry.

\- Tu m'expliques ? C'est qui cette fille ? Décidément, à part la sœur de la belette, t'as pas de chance !

\- Draco ta gueule. Et puis d'abord, c'était la faute de Dumbledore, ajouta Harry en marmonnant.

000

Harry voulut accrocher sa veste mais visa bien loin à côté. Draco quant à lui fit tomber le porte-manteau en éclatant de rire.

\- Je me chuis demondé où t'allais nous transplanter ! Non, non ! Transplaner !

Harry explosa de rire et claqua la porte en s'appuyant contre.

\- Fermch-la ! T'avais qu'à le faire touo-même !

Draco tira sur son pull pour s'appuyer sur lui jusqu'au salon.

\- Tu riiiigoles ! Je serais passé par l'alcotest !

Ils éclatèrent de rire en titubant jusqu'à l'entrée du salon. Harry tentait difficilement de reprendre son souffle pour s'adresser à Draco, sa chemise serrée entre ses mains. Draco, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte le fixait, concentré, un sourire stupide au visage.

\- Pourquoa, non, pour _quoi_ t'es pas partie avec… avec…. Comment elle s'appelait déjà ?

\- Sabrina.

\- Ouais, Sabrina. Ben pourquoi t'es pas allée passer un bon moment avec la Sabrina là ?

\- Ch'tais avec toa, répondit Draco en le poussant contre l'autre chambranle, son bassin s'appuyant contre celui du brun. J'avais pas envie d'être avec elle, mais toa.

Harry passa ses bras autour de sa taille en riant.

\- Merlin, ça tourne… J'ai chaud… Draco…

L'ancien Serpentard plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes en fermant doucement les yeux. Il fatiguait, il lâchait prise… il tombait même. Harry le rattrapa en enlaçant ses hanches et approfondit leur baiser. Tout tournait autour de lui mais il n'en avait que faire. Tout ce qui importait c'était ces lèvres chaudes et humides contre les siennes, ces lèvres qui se mouvaient. Un gémissement. Le sien peut-être ? Celui du jeune homme ? Draco s'écarta en titubant et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je crois que je me sens pas bien… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Harry ?

Le brun, le regard fébrile, passa une main sur la joue de Draco.

\- Chais plus… J'ai mal au crâne, là.

Draco écarta sa main en secouant la tête.

\- Tu devrais aller te coucher.

\- Ouais…

Il se laissa tomber en avant pour embrasser encore une fois l'ancien Serpentard. Ce dernier serra fort ses yeux et prit son visage entre ses mains. Mais Harry posa ses mains sur son torse pour l'éloigner.

\- Faut vraiment qu'on dorme.

Il s'appuya contre le mur et alla ainsi jusqu'aux escaliers. Draco soupira fortement et partit dans la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau. Un grand verre d'eau. S'il pouvait lui permettre de clarifier son esprit.

000

Draco ouvrit les yeux et amorça un mouvement pour se mettre sur le côté. Il gémit de douleur et décida que c'était bien plus prudent de rester sur le dos. Il se frotta le visage, tout tournait autour de lui. Il fit une moue de dégout en sentant la nausée l'envahir. Non, pas ça… Il se leva précipitamment percutant sa porte avant de l'ouvrit et de se ruer dans la salle de bain pour permettre à son corps de rejeter ce qui ne lui convenait pas. Il respira ensuite profondément et se laissa tomber assis à côté des toilettes.

\- Putain…

\- Draco, ça va ?

La voix de Harry venait d'en bas. Le blond grimaça en se levant et se pencha au-dessus de l'évier.

\- Ouais, t'inquiète, ça va.

\- Je connais un sort contre la gueule de bois, si tu veux.

\- C'est bon, je m'débrouille.

Il se rinça le visage puis retourna dans sa chambre où il gardait des potions contre la nausée. Elle le requinqua rapidement et c'est seulement après s'être habillé qu'il descendit dans la cuisine. Harry était assis devant un café qu'il fixait d'un air fasciné, le teint pâle. Il leva les yeux vers Draco et sourit.

\- Quelle nuit, hein…

Draco esquissa un sourire et alla se servir du café.

\- Tu ne tiens pas l'alcool, c'est tout, ricana Draco.

\- Moi ? s'exclama Harry en se tournant un peu trop vite pour sa migraine, c'est qui qui vient de gerber.

Draco grimaça à ces mots.

\- Ouais, non mais tais-toi.

Il se laissa lourdement tombé en face d'Harry. Draco se mit à sourire bêtement, ce qui n'échappa pas au Gryffondor.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as à sourire comme ça ? Tu pensais à ta belle brune ?

Draco le fixa sans comprendre.

\- Ma be- non. Je pensais…

\- Tu pensais ?

Draco le regarda dans les yeux.

\- A ce qu'on a fait hier soir.

Harry pâlit.

\- Ah, tu t'en souviens.

\- Bien sûr que je m'en souviens.

Harry soupira et alla poser sa tasse dans l'évier. Il donna un coup de baguette sur l'éponge.

\- Tu n'en dis rien ? insista le blond.

\- Que veux-tu que j'en dise ? On avait trop bu, c'est tout.

Draco se leva brusquement et alla s'appuyer contre le plan de travail, sa tasse toujours à la main. Il but une gorgée de son café pour cacher son visage d'Harry qui s'était retourné.

\- Quoi, Draco ? Draco, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien, répliqua-t-il sèchement en posant sa tasse sur la table.

Harry croisa les bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, tu croyais quoi exactement ? Draco, réponds-moi.

Le blond se mit à faire les cent pas. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, l'air agacé.

\- Je sais pas ! s'énerva-t-il en ouvrant les bras. J'en sais rien, je pensais peut-être que-

\- Que quoi, Draco ? cria Harry. C'est impossible ce que t'es entrain de dire !

\- Arrête de crier, j'ai mal au crâne ! Je pensais qu'on se détestait plus, je pensais-

\- Hmm, Harry, Draco, tout va bien ?

Les deux jeunes hommes sursautèrent en voyant Hermione et Ron à l'entrée de la cuisine.

\- On vous a entendu crier, alors on est entré, expliqua Ron d'une voix hésitante.

Draco attrapa son café, lança un regard perçant au brun et s'en alla rapidement en gémissant de douleur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Ron.

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude mais Harry répondit.

\- La gueule de bois. Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas très en forme, s'excusa-t-il dans un sourire.

Harry les invita à s'assoir. Ron sourit.

\- Vous avez fait la bringue, hier soir ?

Nouveau coud de coude d'Hermione. Celle-ci prit les devants et changea de sujet. Ils furent simplement coupés par la porte d'entrée qui claqua sur Draco.

000

Harry lâcha le tableau qu'il accrochait dans le couloir du haut lorsqu'il entendit du bruit au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Où est-ce que t'étais passé ?

\- Tu t'es inquiété pour moi ? railla Draco. J'étais chez Pansy.

Draco se maudit de s'être malgré tout justifié. Il alla dans la cuisine, prit de quoi grignoter et retourna vers les escaliers. Il tomba nez à nez avec Harry.

\- Il est tard, je me demandais ce que tu foutais.

\- J'ai pas de compte à te rendre que je sache, on est colloc', c'es tout, non ?

Il contourna Harry pour monter dans sa chambre.

\- Je suis fatigué, ok ? Bonne nuit Harry.

Il ferma la porte de sa chambre. Le brun se passa une main sur le visage. Il ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui se passait. Ni dans sa tête, ni dans son cœur, ni dans celui du Serpentard.

000

Harry se redressa l'ai enfariné lorsqu'il entendit cogner dans la chambre d'à côté. Un nouveau cauchemar ? Cela faisait longtemps que cela ne lui était plus arrivé. A lui non plus d'ailleurs. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de Draco.

\- Draco ?

Ce dernier gesticulait dans tous les sens. Harry vit même une larme rouler sur sa joue.

\- Maman…

Harry, un sourire triste au visage, s'approcha du lit et s'assit au bord. Il posa une main sur son front.

\- Draco, je suis là, réveille-toi…

Le blond cligna des yeux et le fixa les sourcils froncés. Harry glissa sa main sur sa joue.

\- Hey Draco, c'est fini, je suis l-

Draco empoigna fermement son poignet et le repoussa.

\- Me touche pas, dégage !

\- Draco-

Le blond le poussa plus violemment et s'écarta.

\- Casse-toi, tu entends ! Dégage, laisse-moi tranquille !

Harry sortit rapidement de la chambre pour ne pas attiser la colère du jeune homme. Une fois la porte fermée, il souffla. Il pensait vraiment qu'ils avaient réussi à avancer.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, cela me ferait plaisir ;) Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fiction ! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de mon Drarry :D J'espère que cela vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires !

Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, ni le personnage, ni l'oeuvre, mais j'aimerais bien Draco et Severus chez moi :D

PrayforParis.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Deux jours avaient passé depuis le cauchemar de Draco. Les deux jeunes hommes ne faisaient que se croiser. Draco passait ses journées sur le chemin de Traverse, à chercher de nouveaux ingrédients pour ses potions, à chercher des postes d'apprentis, mais sans sa dernière année, il essuyait des refus partout. Harry se renseignait sur Beauxbâtons, sur la France, et allait souvent chez les Weasley pour faire des parties de Quidditch. Ginny et lui avaient discuté, elle souhaitait se lancer dans une carrière professionnelle, et Harry avait accepté de l'aider.

Ce matin-là, Harry et Draco reçurent tous deux du courrier. L'un du Ministère de la magie, l'autre d'Azkaban.

\- Un mois, dit Harry. Cela fait un mois que Voldemort a été vaincu, lut-il. Le Ministre organise une commémoration à Poudlard.

\- Dans les ruines ? demanda Draco sans lever les yeux de sa propre lettre.

\- Oui… Afin de rendre hommage à ceux qui ont péri dans cette bataille. C'est une lettre de ta mère ?

Draco hocha la tête.

\- Oui. C'est une réponse à la lettre que je lui avais envoyée.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Harry, hésitant.

Draco baissa les bras en poussant un soupir agacé.

\- Mal, évidemment. Je lui manque, figure-toi. Mon père aussi lui manque.

Harry s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Toi non plus tu ne vas pas bien, Draco. Tu veux en parler ?

Le blond enleva sa main et s'écarta.

\- Je vais bien.

Il quitta la pièce. Harry ne comprenait pas, ou refusait de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Ce qu'il craignait pourtant aujourd'hui, c'était qu'il s'en aille. De le perdre.

000

S'il était présent, c'était uniquement parce qu'il avait insisté. Il n'avait rien à faire là. « Toi aussi tu as perdu des amis dans cette bataille » avait argumenté Harry. Ils avaient revêtit leurs robes de sorciers et s'était rendus à Poudlard. Draco regarda autour de lui. Il reconnut de nombreux élèves de Poudlard, quelques Serpentards, Pansy à ses côtés. Les Weasley et Hermione aussi, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, le fils de Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks. Harry était auprès de McGonagall et du Ministre de la Magie. Harry avait refusé de faire un discours, il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Aujourd'hui encore il ne se considérait pas comme le sauveur du Monde sorcier. « Je n'ai fait que suivre ce qu'on m'a appris et enseigné », l'avait-il entendu dire à la directrice de la maison Gryffondor. Draco ne l'avait jamais vu aussi silencieux que ce matin-là. Il aurait voulu le serrer dans ses bras pour le consoler, mais lui aussi n'était pas à l'aise et ce n'était pas dans sa nature de se comporter ainsi. Le Ministre et le professeur McGonagall firent un discours, puis avant la minute de silence, baguette levée, on énuméra les victimes de la bataille de Poudlard. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la fin de la liste, Harry fronça les sourcils et échangea un regard avec Hermione, puis il croisa le regard de Draco qui était tout autant surpris. Un nom manquait : Severus Rogue.

Ils baissèrent les yeux pour respecter la minute de silence. Puis, ils baissèrent tous leurs baguettes et des roses blanches furent distribuées pour les déposer tout le long du pont qui menait au château. Harry serra la main du Ministre puis se précipita chez les Weasley pour serrer son meilleur ami dans ses bras. Il essuya les larmes de Ginny, embrassa la joue de Madame Weasley, étreignit longuement Georges. Puis, il se dirigea vers Hermione et Draco choisit ce moment pour s'approcher.

\- Je sais Harry, j'ai compris. Tu devrais en parler au Professeur McGonagall.

\- Parles-en directement au Ministre, intervint Draco, faisant sursauter Hermione. Severus aurait du être cité.

Harry acquiesça, l'air grave, et rattrapa le Ministre. Hermione adressa un sourire timide au blond.

\- Comment tu vas, Draco ?

\- Tu essayes d'être gentille ? Tu me détestes, Hermione.

Elle secoua la tête, surprise qu'il emploie son prénom.

\- Si tu es l'ami d'Harry, alors je suis… ton amie. Ecoute, je ne te déteste pas. Je pense que tu as fait des erreurs, on en fait tous, et on a tous droit à une seconde chance. Si on est là aujourd'hui c'est parce qu'on a vaincu les forces du Mal pour en ressortir plus fort et unis, et tu t'es battu à nos côtés. Tu le rends heureux, je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi, mais vous guérissez vos blessures.

Draco esquissa un rapide sourire. Hermione tendit sa main vers lui.

\- Alors… tu veux bien laisser une chance à la Sang-de-Bourbe, petite-amie de la Belette ?

Draco secoua la tête en reniflant, amusé. Il serra la main d'Hermione en la fixant.

\- Seulement si tu laisses une chance à la fouine prétentieuse et délavée.

Elle sourit et hocha la tête. Ils s'écartèrent légèrement lorsqu'Harry revint vers eux.

\- Alors ? demanda Draco. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

Harry avait l'air tourmenté, partagé.

\- Il a dit qu'il était tout simplement impossible de citer le nom de celui qui avait tué Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

\- Cela se tient…

\- Il était sous serment Inviolable ! s'emporta Draco.

\- Dumbledore lui avait demandé de mettre fin à ses jours pour protéger Draco, pour gagner la confiance de Voldemort. Il faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, continua Harry.

\- Je vous comprends les garçons, mais-

\- Le nom de Dumbledore n'a pas été cité, il le sera lors de l'inauguration de Poudlard, certainement, ou d'un autre hommage et une fois de plus il sera évincé, la coupa Draco. Sans Severus, jamais Harry n'aurait pu vaincre Voldemort.

\- Harry, tenta Hermione. C'est trop tard maintenant. Mais il faut s'assurer qu'il ne sera plus oublié la prochaine fois.

Draco bouillonnait, Harry était bouleversé. Celui-là même qui lui avait permis de gagner la Bataille de Poudlard n'avait pas été nommé. Il secoua la tête et se détourna, sa rose à la main. Il alla la déposer sur le rebord du pont. Ron s'approcha de lui.

\- Harry ? On va au Terrier comme prévu, n'est-ce pas ? Maman y tient beaucoup, tu sais.

Il releva la tête et croisa le regard de Draco qui tenait le bras de Pansy.

\- Vas-y, Harry. Je vais chez Pansy, et tu en as besoin.

Pansy passa de l'un à l'autre et fit un sourire forcé au Survivant. Harry hocha la tête et se tourna vers Ron.

\- Oui, Ron, je viens.

000

Lorsqu'Harry rentra le soir, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Harry entra doucement, ne sachant pas si Draco était déjà couché ou pas encore rentré. Il trouva la réponse dans la cuisine. Des Muffins étaient posés sur la table, accompagnés d'un petit mot : _C'est Pansy qui les a faits, en suivant ma recette. Promis, ils ne sont pas empoisonnés. Tu peux manger sans crainte._ Harry esquissa un sourire fatigué, puis quitta la pièce. Il n'avait pas faim, il n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose : se coucher. Pourtant, une fois dans son lit, il lui fut impossible de trouver le sommeil. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. L'après-midi et la soirée chez les Weasley, à remuer les souvenirs, à rire pour ne pas pleurer, la commémoration, l'étreinte froide mais sincère de McGonagall, tous ces visages connus marqués par la bataille, les noms de Remus, Tonks, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, « l'oubli » de Rogue… Comment avait-il pu croire que rénover sa maison, faire la bringue, se couper des autres et faire des projets effacerait tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ? Comment avait-il pu croire qu'il pourrait oublier ? Jamais, jamais il ne pourrait. Il devait apprendre à faire avec, voilà tout. Il tourna son visage vers la photo de ses parents. Toujours… Il ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit brusquement lorsqu'il commença à somnoler. Et s'il faisait un nouveau cauchemar ? Non, il ne pouvait pas dormir, cela lui faisait bien trop peur. Il se coucha sur le dos, fixant le plafond. Les yeux de Draco s'imposèrent à son esprit. Il lui avait… manqué aujourd'hui. En réalité, cela faisait trois jours qu'il lui manquait. Depuis qu'il l'avait rejeté. Il souffla et se tourna plusieurs fois dans son lit. Qui avait rejeté l'autre en premier ? Surement lui, comme d'habitude. Il rejetait ceux qui s'approchaient de lui autant que l'ancien Serpentard. Pour se protéger, peut-être. Se protéger de quoi ? Draco n'était plus un ennemi, il ne lui voulait aucun mal. C'était son ami.

Harry se retourna pour la énième fois et finit par se lever. Il sortit de sa chambre et s'avança doucement jusqu'à celle de Draco. Hésitant, il actionna la poignée et entrouvrit la porte. Draco était éclairé par la lumière de la lune, allongé sur le dos d'un côté du lit, regardant le ciel. Il tourna lentement son visage vers Harry. Le brun déglutit puis entra et referma la porte derrière lui. Draco écarta la couverture, impassible, les yeux toujours vrillés à ceux d'Harry. Le Survivant s'approcha doucement et s'allongea sans quitter Draco du regard. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui et le couvrit. Il s'humidifia les lèvres et posa son bras sur lui.

\- Je n'arrive pas à dormir, expliqua Harry.

\- Moi non plus, murmura Draco.

Harry tendit sa main et la posa sur la nuque de Draco. Il s'approcha lentement et arrivé à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres, il ferma les yeux. Draco franchit la distance qu'il restait entre leurs lèvres et les scella. Il soupira d'aise et resserra son bras autour d'Harry. Le brun réussit à se détendre dans son étreinte et il mêla leurs jambes. Il sentit Draco sourire contre ses lèvres et rosit de plaisir à l'idée qu'il en soit la cause. Draco passa une main dans ses cheveux, mordilla sa lèvre, puis s'écarta.

\- Je suis… bien ici, tu sais. J'espère que moi aussi j'ai pu t'aider.

\- Tu l'as fait, Draco. Tu le fais toujours.

L'ancien Serpentard esquissa un sourire. Il appuya sur l'épaule d'Harry.

\- Viens.

Harry se retourna et Draco se serra contre lui dans son dos. Il glissa sa main le long de son bras jusqu'à serrer les mains d'Harry dans les siennes. Le cœur de Draco battant contre lui, son souffle sur sa nuque, sa respiration calme et sa chaleur, ainsi, Harry réussit à trouver le sommeil.

000

Lorsque Draco se réveilla le lendemain, Harry n'était plus là. Il fronça les sourcils et se leva pour aller vérifier la chambre du brun ? Le lit n'était pas fait. Il descendit alors, et trouva Harry dans la cuisine, entouré de parchemins. Il releva ses yeux vers Draco.

\- Tu as bien dormi ? J'ai fait du café, si tu veux bien m'en resservir aussi.

Il baissa à nouveau les yeux sur ses papiers. Draco contourna la table pour chercher la cafetière.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Harry ?

\- J'ai décidé de me battre pour Rogue. Que son nom n'ait pas été cité était une erreur, mais si je ne me prépare pas, il ne sera pas non plus cité lors de l'inauguration de Poudlard, ni lors de la cérémonie officielle en l'honneur des victimes et soldats de cette guerre. Merci, dit-il lorsque Draco lui donna son café. Ce foutu Ministère ne semble pas avoir appris beaucoup de cette deuxième guerre, il s'obstine avec les préjugés alors qu'on devrait les combattre. Les Moldus sont pareils, c'est insupportable.

Draco, les bras croisés le fixait d'un air surpris.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi bosseur.

\- Tu sais le pire, continua Harry sans tenir compte de son intervention, son nom n'a même pas été mis sur sa pierre tombale.

\- Quoi ? Mais qui s'est occupé de son corps ?

\- Les Aurors.

\- Et où a-t-il été enterré ?

Harry esquissa un sourire en fixant un parchemin.

\- Pour ça, ils ont au moins respecté le testament qu'il avait rédigé pendant qu'il directeur de Poudlard : à Godric's Hollow, dans le cimetière où mes parents sont enterrés.

Draco hocha la tête.

\- Et concrètement, tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Je vais constituer un dossier, pour que le Ministère le reconnaisse officiellement comme un membre décédé de l'Ordre du Phénix, la personne qui m'a donné les réponses pour anéantir Voldemort, pour que son nom soit cité comme les autres, afin que son nom soit ajouté sur sa pierre tombale. Je me suis suffisamment trompé à son sujet pendant toutes ces années, il m'en a fait baver, mais nous non plus on l'a pas épargné. Il a droit au repos.

Draco sourit et s'approcha. Il s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Alala, totalement Gryffondoresque. Tu es pathétiquement héroïque, Harry.

Harry renifla, amusé.

\- Tant que ça te fait sourire, je veux bien rester le petit Gryffondor pathétiquement héroïque.

Draco se pencha sur les parchemins.

\- Alors, c'est quoi tout ça ? Severus était mon parrain, il a veillé sur moi, même s'il détestait tout ce que ma famille représentait. Je veux t'aider.

Harry hocha la tête, déterminé, et expliqua à Draco ce qu'il comptait faire.

000

Draco, les bras croisés, fixait la chambre dans laquelle Harry se tenait, motivé.

\- On n'y arrivera jamais.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais non ! On a enlevé les meubles grâce à la magie, mais maintenant on va enlever la tapisserie, tout refaire à neuf, et ça fera un super bureau ! C'est la plus grande pièce de la maison, il y aura assez de place pour que tu puisses faire tes potions, et moi travailler mes cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Draco entra dans la chambre et regarda autour d'eux.

\- Mais il faut enlever la tapisserie, remettre de la tapisserie, le parquet est dégueulasse, l'ampoule est grillée, on va jamais y arriver !

Harry s'appuya contre un mur, les bras croisés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de proposer à Pansy de venir nous aider ? Hermione et Ron, aussi.

Draco cligna des yeux. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé cette nuit pour que le jeune homme soit devenu si sage ? Draco ferma les yeux en se remémorant cette nuit. Il secoua la tête et regarda Harry.

\- Ouais, pourquoi pas. On commence tout de suite ?

Harry poussa un seau d'eau vers lui pour humidifier la tapisserie et de quoi la racler. Ils commencèrent chacun d'un côté sur le rythme de la radio d'Harry. De temps en temps, le brun surprenait Draco à racler le mur en rythme sur la musique. Il le dévisagea de haut en bas, de ses beaux cheveux blonds en passant par ses fesses, jusqu'à ses jambes fines mais musclées. Il sourit et continua à travailler. Au bout d'une heure, Draco recommença à se plaindre.

\- Ce truc ne part pas correctement ! J'en ai plein les doigts, l'eau est sale !

\- Il a fini de se plaindre, Monsieur Black ! se moqua Harry.

Draco fit la moue et s'approcha derrière Harry. Il passa deux doigts sur chaque joue. Harry sursauta et se retourna.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Draco pouffa de rire.

\- Avec ces deux traces blanches sur les joues, on dirait un indien !

Harry tenta de se frotter les joues, mais il ne réussit qu'à en étaler. Il secoua la tête, les yeux plissés, alors que Draco riait toujours plus.

\- Tu vas voir, toi…

Harry plaqua ses mains blanches sur le front de Draco. Ce dernier essaya de l'écarter mais en vain. Il recula et son dos cogna contre le mur. Il sursauta.

\- Oh non, mon t-shirt !

\- Bien fait, répondit Harry, espiègle.

Il posa ses mains dan chaque côté de la tête de Draco, et le rire du blond se stoppa immédiatement. Il souriait toujours, les yeux parcourant le visage d'Harry. Harry fit un pas en avant et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de l'ancien Serpentard. Ce dernier enroula immédiatement ses bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher de lui. La tête lui tournait, et cette fois-ci, rien à voir avec l'alcool. Il adorait son corps contre le sien, c'était si étrange, difficile à comprendre même. Pas parce qu'il était un homme, aucune importance chez les sorciers, mais parce que c'était lui. Harry Potter. Il n'y pensait pas, tout ce qu'il arrivait à comprendre, c'était que cela lui convenait ainsi, le reste, il y réfléchirait plus tard. Harry passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et gémit lorsque Draco l'embrassa langoureusement. C'était bizarre, comme la vie vous réservait des surprises. Harry avait réfléchi à son avenir, depuis qu'il avait appris, le jour de ses onze ans, qu'il était un sorcier, il n'avait cessé de rêver, de s'imaginer sa vie future, ses moments de gloire, ses talents de sorcier. Lorsque Sirius était mort, il avait cessé de vivre dans des chimères. Il avait fermé son esprit aux rêves de jours plus beaux. Il devait mener une guerre, pas de place pour autre chose. Mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé les choses ainsi. Draco et lui. Cette nuit, lorsqu'il l'avait rejoint, il n'avait pensé qu'à une seule chose. _Dans ses bras, je serais bien_. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait déclaré que c'était impossible. Qu'ils aient une discussion, qu'ils s'écoutent, qu'ils s'entraident, qu'ils rient, se consolent, vivent sous le même toit, tout cela lui paraissait impossible. Et pourtant c'était vrai. Alors pourquoi en aurait-il été différent pour cela ? Harry glissa sa jambe entre ses cuisses et Draco descendit ses mains sur ses fesses. Harry eut un sursaut de surprise qui amusa le blond.

\- Gêné ?

Harry plissa les yeux.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi.

\- Je ne me moque pas de toi, sourit Draco.

Il s'approcha de son oreille.

\- J'ai envie de te gêner davantage.

Il captura à nouveau les lèvres du Survivant, le serrant fortement contre lui, collant son bassin contre le sien. Lorsqu'Harry voulut enlacer sa taille, il gémit et se recula.

\- Quoi ? demanda Draco, les sourcils froncés.

\- Regarde, répondit Harry et faisant un geste de la tête.

Draco se retourna. Le mur fraichement peint était marqué par la silhouette du corps de Draco ainsi que la trace des mains d'Harry, et son genou.

\- Artistique, ricana-t-il.

Il donna un coup de baguette magique et le mur corrigea les bêtises du jeune couple et termina de se peindre tout seul. Lorsque Draco se retourna, il rencontra le regard lourd de reproches d'Harry.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama innocemment Draco. J'avais presque fini !

\- Comme dans la Belle au bois dormant : pas de magie !

\- La quoi ?

Ah oui. Les contes pour Moldus, ce n'était pas le fort du Sang-Pur.

000

Harry plia sa lettre, la mit dans une enveloppe et s'approcha de Blacky.

\- Apporte ça au Ministre de la magie, tu veux bien ?

Le hibou lui pinça gentiment le doigt, puis s'envola. Harry se perdit dans la contemplation du ciel et sursauta lorsque Draco entra dans la cuisine.

\- Les murs sont secs. Tu vois, ça servait d'ajouter cette couche de potion. En plus, elle s'abîmera moins vite.

Harry sourit, amusé.

\- J'ai envoyé une lettre au Ministre pour lui demander un rendez-vous concernant Rogue.

Draco hocha la tête. Il s'approcha lentement d'Harry et sourit.

\- Et si… on reprenait là où-

Ils sursautèrent lorsque la cheminée se mit à crépiter dans le salon. Le brun s'élança vers la pièce.

\- Oui ? répondit-il.

Le visage de Kingsley apparut dans les flammes.

\- Bonsoir Harry, vous allez bien ?

\- Bonsoir Kingsley. On fait aller.

\- J'ai discuté avec le Ministre de l'absence du nom de Rogue à la cérémonie. Tu sais, il jouait sur deux plans…

\- Peut-être, mais un des plans était celui de l'Ordre du Phénix, l'armée de Dumbledore lui-même.

Voyant que le Survivant était intraitable sur le sujet, Kingsley enchaîna avec l'origine de sa présence.

\- J'ai réussi à t'obtenir un stage au Ministère avec les Aurors. Etant donné que tu n'as pas ton diplôme, ce sera un stage non officiel, tu seras sous ma responsabilité.

Harry sourit.

\- Merci Kingsley, de toute manière, je reprends mes études dès que possible.

\- Tu vas retourner à Poudlard ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore…

\- Prends le temps d'y réfléchir, ce n'est pas facile pour vous. Oh, bonsoir Draco.

Harry se tourna vers le blond, adossé dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il répondit par un vague signe de tête.

\- Rien à signaler, Draco ?

\- C'est-à-dire ? répondit le jeune homme, méfiant.

\- Les Aurors m'ont averti pour ton accrochage avec un ancien Mangemort. Pas de représailles ?

\- C'est maintenant que vous prenez des nouvelles ? Merci, je sais me défendre.

Draco tourna les talons. Harry soupira et adressa un sourire d'excuses à Kingsley.

\- Désolé.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, y a pas de mal. Bon, on se voit lundi alors ? 8h 30, ça te va ?

\- Parfait, merci Kingsley !

Le visage de l'homme disparut. Harry se releva et retrouva Draco dans la cuisine.

\- Ce n'est pas de sa faute, Draco.

\- Je fais… une allergie aux Aurors, marmonna-t-il.

Harry rit de bon cœur.

\- Tu sauras me supporter pendant mon stage avec Kingsley ?

Draco lui adressa un clin d'œil.

\- Je devrais y arriver.

Il passa à côté de lui et lui donna un coup de fesses au passage. Harry, surprit, bascula en avant, au plus grand bonheur du taquin Black.

000

Lundi, Harry commençait donc son stage avec Kingsley. Il le faisait dans le but d'en apprendre plus sur les forces du mal, pas pour devenir Auror. Il savait pourtant que son stage ne passerait pas inaperçu et que la Gazette du Sorcier se saisirait à nouveau de sa vie. Peu importe, il ferait face. Et puis, se rapprocher du Ministère lui permettrait de parler de Rogue, d'autant plus que sa lettre devait être arrivée, aujourd'hui. Il tourna son visage et sourit. Doucement il s'appuya contre Draco et embrassa sa joue. Le blond ronronna dans son sommeil. Qui aurait pu croire qu'un homme comme Draco ronronne ? Certainement pas Harry, en tout cas, arrêté aux clichés que les Serpentard n'étaient tous que des bons à rien, sans cœur, inutiles. Enfin ça, c'était avant.

\- J'y vais, glissa-t-il contre sa joue.

Draco hocha légèrement la tête, les yeux toujours fermés.

\- Deviens pas trop con à leur contact, Potter.

Harry lui chatouilla les côtes pour le réprimander. Draco eut un spasme et sourit. Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et se leva. Draco ne tarda pas à se lever lui aussi, peu de temps après le départ de l'ancien Gryffondor. Il recevait un chimiste qui venait vérifier ses capacités en potions, et peut-être celui-ci accepterait de le prendre en alternance. Dans l'esprit de Draco, une nouvelle question naissait cependant. S'il avait sa place auprès de cet homme et que cela lui plaisait, il ne voudrait plus partir. Avoir un pied dans le Monde du travail, c'était ce qu'il espérait depuis longtemps, il avait à nouveau confiance en l'avenir, voyait le bout de ce tunnel sombre dans lequel son père l'avait plongé. Pour lui, une vérité s'imposait : s'il était accepté en alternance, il retournerait à Poudlard.

* * *

A bientôt ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de mon Drarry :D J'espère que cela vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires !

Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, ni le personnage, ni l'oeuvre, mais j'aimerais bien Draco et Severus chez moi :D

Pour la bonne compréhension de la suite de la fiction : Kingsley n'est pas le ministre de la magie !

Je voulais aussi vous dire que j'ai terminé l'écriture de la fiction, les chapitres viendront donc plus vite. Vous pouvez me demander combien il en reste, ou vous garder le suspense ;)

PrayforParis. PrayforBrussel. PrayforalloftheWorld...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lorsqu'Harry rentra de sa première journée de stage, il trouva Draco dans le salon, penché sur de nombreux parchemins.

\- T'as passé une bonne journée ? lui demanda Harry en retournant à l'entrée pour accrocher sa veste.

\- Hmm, répondit Draco, concentré.

\- Hmm oui ou hmm non ? répondit Harry, amusé.

Il s'assit à côté de lui et regarda la table basse.

\- C'est quoi tout ça ?

\- Le chimiste me prend en tant qu'apprenti.

\- C'est super, ça ! Bravo Draco.

Le blond sourit.

\- Ce parchemin que j'étais entrain de lire avant que tu ne me déranges (il eut droit à un coup de coude dans les côtes), c'est le contrat. Celui-là, continua-t-il en désignant un parchemin plus long encore, c'est le contrat pour vendre le manoir Malfoy. J'ai commencé à rédiger une lettre.

\- Tu- Tu vas vendre le manoir ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais comment-

\- J'ai demandé à ma mère l'autorisation de le faire. Elle a accepté. Plus rien ne nous rattache à cet endroit. Je ne me souviens même plus de l'enfance que j'y ai passée. Ma mère n'a pas évoqué les souvenirs avec mon père dans sa lettre, seulement les souffrances connues là-bas lorsque Voldemort en a fait son QG. Je dois bien sûr attendre que le Ministère ait fini son enquête sur les lieux, mais j'anticipe. Ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent de ce manoir, un musée, le détruire, une maison habitable, je n'en ai que faire.

Draco se tourna vers Harry mais il avait toujours la tête baissée.

\- Harry… je ne crois pas que ma mère soit davantage fière de s'appeler Black qu'être mariée Malfoy, mais… tu serais d'accord pour qu'elle vienne habiter ici ? Le temps que je nous achète une belle maison ?

Harry ne savait que répondre. Il était vraiment surpris par les mots de l'ancien Serpentard. Non seulement, Draco se voyait encore là dans dix ans, lorsque sa mère sortirait, mais il envisageait d'y amener sa mère, auprès d'eux. Il n'en revenait pas. Il cligna des yeux et hocha la tête.

\- Euh ouais, bien sûr.

Les yeux de Draco pétillaient de malice, comme s'il avait lu la moindre des pensées du Survivant. Il regarda à nouveau la table.

\- Ce parchemin-là… C'est le document d'inscription à Poudlard.

Alors là, Harry était vraiment surpris. Ou plutôt perdu. Retourner à Poudlard ? Il croyait que c'était évident qu'aucun des deux n'y retournerait. Bizarrement, cela changeait sa propre vision des choses. Draco claqua des doigts devant son visage.

\- Eh Harry, ça va ?

Le brun se laissa tomber contre le dossier du canapé.

\- Eum oui. Oui, ça va. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Draco soupira.

\- Je vais tout donner dans cet apprentissage, je veux montrer de quoi je suis capable. Mais pour ça, cela risque de durer un moment et en partant du principe que cela mène à un poste, je ne pourrais pas quitter l'Angleterre. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de m'inscrire à Poudlard. Et pour te dire la vérité, j'en ai envie. Les dossiers sont déjà disponibles pour les élèves de dernière année, on est prioritaire. L'école prévoit bien plus d'inscriptions que d'habitude, l'explication c'est le mouvement de soutien et de curiosité. Découvrir où a eu lieu le plus grand drame sorcier du siècle, c'est bien un désir serpentardesque, ça…

Draco ramassa un parchemin qui était étendu au sol.

\- Je t'en ai pris un, au cas où…

Harry hocha lentement la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Draco.

\- Alors ta décision est prise, tu retournes à Poudlard.

Draco hocha lentement la tête, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est chez nous, Poudlard, non ?

Harry s'approcha et scella leurs lèvres dans un baiser tendre. Qu'est-ce qu'il le trouvait attachant, lui qu'il trouvait si détestable, qu'est-ce qu'il le trouvait désirable, lui qui le répugnait. Draco soupira de bien-être et laissa tomber le parchemin pour prendre son visage entre ses mains. Harry pressa davantage ses lèvres contre les siennes et le fit basculer sur le canapé. Draco ouvrit la bouche pour un baiser langoureux et passionné. Harry enlaça leurs jambes, passa une main sous le pull du blond. Draco laissa échapper un gémissement.

\- Harry…

Le brun n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Il les fit transplaner pour atterrir dans la chambre de l'ancien Serpentard. Surpris, Draco poussa un petit cri. Il adressa un sourire amusé à Harry.

\- Impatient ?

Harry frôla son oreille de ses lèvres.

\- Draco. Tais-toi et embrasse-moi.

Il ne se fit pas prier. Il enroula ses jambes autour de la taille d'Harry et l'embrassa fougueusement. Harry sentit une bouffée de chaleur s'emparer de lui lorsqu'il sentit l'érection de Draco contre la sienne. Il pressa leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre et partit à l'attaque du cou du blond. Sa plus belle récompense était les gémissements de Draco. La tête lui tournait. C'était difficile pour lui de réaliser ce qui leur prenait, même si c'était évident.

\- Arrête-toi, murmura Draco.

Harry eut un bref instant de déception, mais son sourire redoubla de plus belle lorsque le jeune homme enleva son pull et s'attaqua à la chemise d'Harry. Il la déboutonna sans lâcher les yeux verts et la retira. Harry se débarrassa rapidement du pantalon de Draco et du sien. Leurs pupilles se dilatèrent à la vue du corps offert de l'autre. Draco passait ses mains sur son torse tout en mordillant sa lèvre. Harry soupirait de bonheur, les yeux fermés, appréciant les sensations qui le traversaient. Il avait entendu dire que les relations sexuelles sorcières étaient spéciales, traversées par intervalles réguliers, au départ d'ondes magiques. Harry se sentait plus fort, crépitant de magie et de bonheur. Draco se colla brusquement contre lui et Harry aurait juré avoir vu une étincelle bleue entre leurs corps.

\- Prends-moi…

Harry le poussa à se rallonger et déposa une cascade de baisers tout le long de son corps. Arrivé au caleçon, il n'hésita pas une seconde avant de l'enlever et de s'attaquer à l'érection de Draco. Ce dernier se cambra, l'échine parcourue de délicieux frissons chargés de magie. Tout comme Harry, il avait du mal à réaliser ce qui leur arrivait. Mais ce qui était sûr pour lui, c'est qu'il voulait être là avec lui. Il avait plus de facilité à l'accepter que le Survivant. Draco avait toujours était intrigué par Harry, fasciné et jaloux. Même lorsqu'il le haïssait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'approcher de lui. Alors pourquoi maintenant qu'il l'appréciait, ce serait différent ?

\- Harry… Stop, arrête ça, s'exclama-t-il dans un râle empli de désir.

Le brun remonta lentement et tout en continuant à embrasser son visage, lécher ses lèvres, mordiller le creux de son cou, il enleva son propre sous-vêtement. Ils se fixaient le souffle court. Harry se pencha pour prendre du lubrifiant dans sa table de nuit, et un préservatif. Draco sursauta lorsqu'il sentit le gel froid contre sa peau. Il ferma les yeux, appréciant le contact de ses mains contre sa peau. Il mit lui-même le préservatif à Harry et se cala correctement sur l'oreiller, respirant doucement pour calmer sa nervosité et son excitation. Harry mit ses jambes sur ses épaules et se plaça correctement entre ses jambes. Il ne lâchait pas les yeux gris de l'ancien Serpentard, ces beaux yeux gris. Draco passa ses mains sur son cou, serra sa nuque pour venir l'embrasser.

\- Harry, viens. Viens…

Harry le pénétra. Draco laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur, se cambra en arrière, grimaçant. Ses mains passèrent dans les cheveux d'Harry, comme pour se détendre, calmer les battements de son cœur. Il ne se sentait pas bien, cela lui faisait peur. Harry caressa son front, frôla ses lèvres.

\- Draco, je suis là, ça va bien se passer… Aie confiance en moi…

Facile à dire pour Harry, mais pas facile d'être à cette place. Il devait contrôler son propre plaisir, contrôler son excitation, le tremblement de ses hanches, l'envie d'aller plus loin. Il glissa nombre de mots doux à l'oreille du blond, caressa son corps, écoutait les battements de son cœur. Mais Harry savait que tout se passerait bien, il sentait toujours le crépitement entre eux, il sentait cette magie les possédant et les liant l'un à l'autre. C'était si fort. Pour Draco aussi, l'appréhension et la douleur cédèrent leur place au plaisir. Il ondula très lentement ses hanches pour montrer à Harry qu'il pouvait y aller doucement. Harry inspira profondément et commença de lents va-et-vient. Il haleta lorsque Draco accentua leurs mouvements en caressant ses cheveux. Harry le pénétra plus profondément encore et pressa ses lèvres contre celles du blond. Leurs fronts étaient l'un contre l'autre alors que leurs respirations s'accéléraient, leurs souffles se mêlaient et la magie affluait.

\- Harry, gémit Draco.

Le brun laissa échapper un long râle de plaisir et se libéra dans un dernier coup de rein. Draco ne tarda pas à venir lui aussi, influencé par le puissant orgasme de son compagnon. Les jambes d'Harry tremblaient, il se laissa tomber contre Draco, le souffle court. Ils restèrent ainsi le temps de retrouver leur souffle, de cesser de trembler. La magie s'essouffla et la chambre retomba dans le silence. Harry se redressa et alla jeter le préservatif avant de venir se rallonger sur Draco pour l'embrasser. Draco répondit à ses baisers et frotta sa jambe contre les siennes.

\- Ça va ? murmura Harry.

\- Oui, répondit Draco en lui faisant de la place à côté de lui.

Harry remonta la couverture sur eux et vint se serrer contre son torse.

\- Je suis bien avec toi, murmura-t-il.

Draco rosit de bonheur et enlaça les épaules d'Harry. Il ferma les yeux, la fatigue le gagnant.

\- Oui, moi aussi.

000

Harry, assis à un bureau au Ministère, s'accorda une pause pour lire les dossiers de l'Ordre du Phénix. Kingsley lui avait donné les comptes rendus d'Auror de Maugrey afin qu'il s'imprègne de son travail pour en parler au mieux une fois qu'il sera professeur de DCFM mais aussi les comptes rendus que Rogue faisait parvenir à l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils représentaient un argument considérable pour que le Ministre accepte d'ajouter Severus Rogue à la liste des victimes de la bataille de Poudlard, mais aussi pour qu'il ait droit à son nom gravé sur la pierre tombale. Il recopia les éléments les plus importants des rapports, ce qui avait permis au Bien de vaincre le Mal. Il reprit également contact avec les historiens chargés de parler de la guerre et leur demanda une copie des paragraphes évoquant le rôle de Rogue. De son côté, Draco devait écrire un témoignage du comportement du professeur de potions lorsqu'il était en compagnie de Voldemort et contacter les historiens pour parler précisément de leur sixième année à Poudlard. Il avait écrit une lettre à Narcissa et elle devait demander une autorisation pour parler aux historiens de cette part de l'Histoire. Harry ne lâchait plus sa plume et le parchemin, il ne faisait aucune pause dans son travail. Ce soir-là, il devait aller voir les Weasley pour entraîner Ginny. Elle avait un entretien pour intégrer une école spécialisée dans le Quidditch à la rentrée prochaine. Molly se faisait déjà du sang d'encre à l'idée de voir sa fille partir en Espagne, mais Ginny maintenait que rien n'était fait. Harry souleva une feuille et découvrit le dossier d'inscription pour Poudlard que Draco lui avait pris. Il l'emmenait chaque matin avec lui, mais ne décidait pas à le remplir. Il attendait. Attendre quoi ? Même lui ne le savait pas. Il le roula et le rangea dans son sac. Il avait bien trop de travail pour s'en occuper.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Harry releva la tête lorsqu'on toqua à sa porte pour la seconde fois. Pansy apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle esquissa un rapide sourire.

\- Ah salut.

Elle entra et regarda dans le bureau.

\- T'es seul ? Je cherche Shacklebolt.

\- Il est en pause. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je fais un stage au Chicaneur et ma responsable de stage ne me donne que le sale boulot. Je dois récupérer un document pour un article sur le travail des Aurors.

Ses yeux brillèrent soudain.

\- Mais attends… c'est un scoop que tu travailles ici, non ?

Harry plissa les yeux.

\- Pansy, si tu pouvais éviter de-

\- Je déconne, Potter, le coupa-t-elle en levant la main. Je touche pas au petit protégé de Draco.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et tourna les talons.

\- Je vais aller chercher Shacklebolt, récupérer ce dossier, et retourner faire du café aux petits journalistes à plume à papotes.

\- Eh, Pansy.

Elle se retourna sur le pas de la porte.

\- Merci pour les muffins. Ils étaient réussis.

Elle sourit et s'en alla. Harry se replongea dans son travail.

000

Harry ferma les yeux un instant, savourant le vent frais sur sa peau. Voler en balai… depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il plus fait ? Il sourit en se souvenant de leur balade à dos de dragon, Ron, Hermione et lui. Hermione, au sol, encourageait Ginny. Ron, lui, était sur son balai en tant que gardien. Rien n'avait changé ici. Le Terrier était toujours le Terrier.

\- Descendes les champions, j'ai fait des gâteaux !

Molly souriait. Elle était si contente d'avoir Harry à la maison. Elle échangea un regard avec Hermione. Elles étaient intimement persuadées que Draco était à l'origine de ce sourire. Bien sur, elles ne savaient pas dans quelle mesure, mais ce qui importait c'était qu'il aille mieux.

\- Merci maman, remercia Ron en s'empiffrant.

\- Tu restes pour manger, Harry ? demanda Arthur.

\- Désolé, mais je dois rentrer. On a encore beaucoup de travail, Draco et moi.

\- Quoi comme travail ? demanda Ron, sceptique.

\- On a rendez-vous demain après-midi avec le Ministre pour réhabiliter la mémoire de Rogue.

Arthur hocha la tête, Hermione sourit. Harry leur avait dit une partie de ce qu'il avait découvert dans la Pensine mais ils savaient tous que quelque chose dans ces souvenirs avait profondément changé Harry et son avis sur Rogue. Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de Molly.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Molly. Je viendrais la prochaine fois. Ginny, on y retourne ?

\- Ouais ! s'exclama-t-elle en brandissant son balai.

000

Draco leva les mains.

\- T'approche pas, je suis plein de potion.

En effet, Draco avait de la potion plein les joues et sur son tablier.

\- J'apprend énormément de mon stage, s'exclama-t-il en se détournant d'Harry pour aller se laver les mains et le visage. Sur les plantes, leurs effets, etc. Bientôt, je serais meilleur que Londubat, ricana-t-il.

Harry en doutait mais n'ôta pas sa joie à l'ancien Serpentard.

\- J'ai vu Pansy aujourd'hui.

\- Ah ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait au Ministère ?

Harry l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser. Seulement après, il lui répondit.

\- Un document à récupérer pour son stage au Chicaneur. Ah au fait : j'ai obtenu un rendez-vous avec le Ministre demain après-midi. Tu pourras être là ?

\- Je vais m'arranger. J'ai rédigé mon témoignage et j'ai rendez-vous ce week-end avec les historiens. J'attends encore la réponse de ma mère.

\- C'est super, sourit Harry.

Il scella à nouveau leurs lèvres. Draco ferma les yeux et se serra fort contre lui.

000

Le ministre croisa ses mains devant lui.

\- Je vous écoute, de quoi souhaitiez-vous me parler ?

Harry se racla la gorge, ses documents posés sur ses genoux.

\- Nous voulions vous voir à propose de Severus Rogue. Comme je vous l'ai dit dans ma lettre, nous sommes plusieurs à avoir été choqué de l'absence du nom du professeur Rogue à la cérémonie à Poudlard.

\- Je comprends bien Monsieur Potter, mais je vous ai déjà expliqué ce joru-là pourquoi son nom n'a pas été cité.

\- Et lorsque vous parlerez de toutes les victimes, vous parlerez de lui ? s'emporta le blond. Non, parce qu'une fois de plus c'est Dumbledore qui sera au centre de l'attention. Mais Dumbledore a-

\- Draco, claqua Harry. Calme-toi. Monsieur le Ministre, ce que Monsieur Black essaye de dire, c'est que nous sommes conscients que Severus Rogue avait une part d'ombre, peu importe la situation, il y en aura toujours un pour dire qu'il n'est pas à sa place. Mais cette nuit-là, il m'a sauvé la vie. Et pas seulement la mienne, celle de tous les élèves de Poudlard, de toutes les personnes qui se sont battues pour le bien. J'ai ici les rapports qu'il avait fait à l'Ordre du Phénix, j'ai les témoignages que j'ai fait aux historiens, ils rapportent avec précision le rôle joué par Rogue dans cette guerre, et si cela n'est toujours pas suffisant, la Pensine de Poudlard contient encore les souvenirs qu'il m'a donné à sa mort.

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Ces souvenirs-là étaient bien trop personnels, mais s'il fallait ça pour réhabiliter la mémoire du professeur, il les laisserait voir.

\- J'ai également témoigné de l'attitude de mon parrain lorsque Voldemort avait fait de notre manoir son QG. J'ai rendez-vous avec les historiens ce week-end pour leur parler du rôle qu'a joué Severus pendant notre sixième année à Poudlard, avant la mort d'Albus Dumbledore. Narcissa Malfoy, ma mère, est également prête à parler.

\- Severus Rogue n'a pas pu se défendre pendant son jugement, c'est à nous de le faire, conclut Harry d'une voix ferme.

Le Ministre soupira et se pencha davantage en avant.

\- Que voulez-vous exactement ?

\- Que Severus Rogue soit ajouté à la liste des victimes de la guerre, reconnu officiellement comme membre disparu de l'Ordre du Phénix, car cela n'a pas été fait, dit Harry.

\- Et que son nom soit inscrit sur sa tombe, ajouta Draco.

\- Enfin, que son portrait soit ajouté aux portraits des anciens directeurs de Poudlard.

Draco se tourna vers Harry, surpris. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé de ça. Harry croisa son regard.

\- Ecoutez, Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Black, je ne peux rien vous promettre.

\- Vous êtes le Ministre de la Magie ! répliqua Draco, agacé.

\- Pour l'ajouter à la liste des victimes, il n'y a aucun problème, j'accepte. Après tout, la demande vient du Sauveur du Monde sorcier en personne.

Harry serra les bords de son fauteuil. Il ne voulait pas que cela soit fait parce que tout le monde répondait à ses désirs, mais parce que c'était juste. Draco comprit ce qui lui traversait l'esprit.

\- Pour l'Ordre du Phénix, il est reconnu officiellement à présent, et il ne tient qu'à l'Ordre lui-même de s'occuper de cela. Concernant les Directeurs, nous verrons cela… Mon prochain rendez-vous m'attend, je vais être obligé de vous laisser.

Draco et Harry se levèrent, serrèrent la main du Ministre.

\- Monsieur le Ministre, je vous laisse tous nos documents. Je tiens beaucoup à ce que vous y prêtiez attention, ces informations sont importantes pour comprendre qui était Severus Rogue. Surtout en cas de représailles. Jespère aussi que vous en tiendrez compte pour votre prochain discours.

Il était coincé. Il hocha lentement la tête et invita les deux jeunes hommes à sortir. Une fois hors du Ministère, ils transplanèrent jusqu'à la maison. Draco prit la main d'Harry dans la sienne.

\- Stupide Gryffondor, je sais à quoi tu penses. Tu ne trouves pas ça juste. Moi non plus. Mais l'important c'est que cela soit fait. Nous, nous saurons pourquoi, et nous pourrons le dire et le démontrer à toute personne s'interrogeant sur qui était Severus.

Harry hocha la tête et caressa sa nuque.

\- Heureusement que je t'ai, toi…

Draco sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de monter à l'étage.

000

\- Ah mais c'est dégueulasse ce truc !

Draco éclata de rire et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pouffer derrière sa main. Pansy lui adressa un regard noir.

\- Désolée Parkinson, c'est plus fort que moi, dit-elle en riant franchement.

L'ancienne Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel et sourit. En enlevant une vieille planche pourrie du bureau, du bois humide avait éclaboussé ses habits. Ron et Harry qui étaient descendus chercher à boire assistèrent à un tableau surprenant. Hermione, Draco et Pansy qui rigolaient ensemble en bricolant. Les deux amis échangèrent un regard.

\- Biscuits et jus de citrouille ! annonça Harry.

Les trois bricoleurs se retournèrent, contents d'avoir droit à un petit en-cas. Hermione goûta les biscuits.

\- Hmm, c'est super bon ! C'est toi qui les as faits, Draco ?

\- Avec Pansy, répondit-il en donnant un verre à Harry.

Surprise, elle se tourna vers l'ancienne Serpentard. Celle-ci lui adressa un regard de défi.

\- Quoi ? Tu m'en crois pas capable ?

Les garçons se crurent vraiment tombés dans une phase temporelle très loin de la leur. Hermione Granger et Pansy Parkinson qui discutaient pâtisserie. Hermione et Pansy ! Pâtisserie ! Draco regarda Harry, un sourcil haussé.

\- T'es sûr qu'on arrivera à faire quelque chose de cette pièce sans magie ?

Harry secoua la tête, amusé.

\- Oui, on y arrivera. Les murs sont faits, le plancher presque arraché. Ce sera facile de remettre de nouvelles planches… non ?

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

\- On verra, on verra…

Ils se lancèrent un regard espiègle. Si leurs amis n'avaient pas été là, même si Harry soupçonnait Pansy d'avoir compris, ou bien Draco lui en avait parlé, ils se seraient embrassé sur le champs. Mais en attendant d'avoir le courage d'être un couple devant eux, ils se lâchèrent des yeux et recommencèrent à travailler pour faire de cette pièce un superbe bureau.


	10. Chapter 10

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de mon Drarry :D J'espère que cela vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires !

Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, ni le personnage, ni l'oeuvre, mais j'aimerais bien Draco et Severus chez moi :D

Pour la bonne compréhension de la suite de la fiction : Kingsley n'est pas le ministre de la magie !

Je voulais aussi vous dire que j'ai terminé l'écriture de la fiction, les chapitres viendront donc plus vite. Vous pouvez me demander combien il en reste, ou vous garder le suspense ;)

PrayforParis. PrayforBrussel. PrayforalloftheWorld...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Harry s'assit devant la cheminée, une lettre à la main. Il l'ouvrit avec appréhension :

 _Messieurs Potter et Black,_

 _J'ai, comme vous me l'aviez demandé, fait part aux membres du Ministère de votre attention de graver le nom de Severus Rogue sur sa tombe, ainsi que de l'ajouter à la liste des victimes de la guerre. Les membres du Ministère sont partagés. Pour la tombe, cela ne devrait pas poser de problème, vous pourrez vous-même vous en charger. Pour ce qui est de son portrait à Poudlard, je vous propose un rendez-vous la semaine prochaine avec Minerva McGonagall. Ecrivez-moi ou venez me voir pour décider d'un jour et d'une heure._

 _Cordialement,_

 _Le Ministre de la Magie_

Harry posa la lettre et prit son visage entre ses mains en soupirant. Bien. Les choses semblaient avancer. L'Ordre du Phénix ne voyait aucune opposition à ce que Rogue soit ajouté à la liste de leurs victimes. Il était soulagé qu'il ait droit à son nom sur sa tombe. Heureusement que tout se passait bien pour son stage, car il avait suffisamment d'autres sources de stress. Il stressait pour la réussite de Ginny, il stressait car Hermione, Ron et lui avaient parlé de retourner à Poudlard. Il n'avait toujours pas fait son choix, Poudlard était sa maison, l'endroit où il se sentait le mieux, le plus bel endroit qu'il n'ait jamais connu, mais arriverait-il à faire face à tous les souvenirs, les douleurs que le lieu renfermait. Même si cela faisait partie de son histoire, c'était ce qu'il avait tenté d'étouffer depuis qu'il habitait cette maison avec Draco.

\- Harry ?

Le brun releva la tête. Draco se tenait à l'entrée du salon, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude.

\- Ça va ?

Harry se leva.

\- Ouais. C'est le Ministre, on pourra ajouter le nom de Severus Rogue sur sa tombe, il me tient au courant pour que son nom soit ajouté à la liste des victimes. J'ai rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour que son portrait soit ajouté à Poudlard.

Il voulut passer à côté de lui, mais Draco attrapa son bras.

\- Harry.

Il le fixa, baissa les yeux sur ses lèvres, et l'embrassa tendrement. Harry ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à cet instant de tendresse. Draco était vraiment le meilleur des déstressant.

000

Draco alluma précipitamment la lampe de chevet et se tourna vers Harry qui tremblait comme une feuille.

\- Harry, Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

L'ancien Gryffondor faisait une crise de larmes. Il regardait droit devant lui, le corps secoué de sanglots, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues.

\- Severus… Severus…

Encore un cauchemar. Harry était dans un tel état de stress ces derniers jours que c'était le troisième en une semaine. Draco le fit se retourner et serra fort contre lui.

\- Chuuut, je suis là, ça va aller. Pleure pas, mon cœur…

Harry enlaça leurs doigts et se serra fort contre lui.

\- Je suis fatigué, Draco. Je suis si fatigué de tout ça.

\- Tout va bien se passer, je suis avec toi.

Il embrassa son front et se rapprocha de lui autant que possible pour le consoler, le rassurer, lui prouver qu'il n'était pas seul.

000

Harry sortit du bureau du Ministre heureux et soulagé. Il ne remercierait jamais assez le professeur McGonagall pour son pouvoir de persuasion. Le portait de Severus Rogue serait ajouté à ceux des anciens directeurs de Poudlard. De plus, aux vues des nombreux dossiers et témoignages apportés par Harry et Draco, le Ministère ne pouvait plus contrer la demande d'Harry et Draco pour qu'il soit ajouté à la liste des victimes de la Deuxième Guerre. L'intervention de Narcissa avait grandement jouée en leur faveur. Harry retourna à son bureau et continua à étudier les forces du mal et les différentes affaires que lui avait ressorti Kingsley. Il souleva un dossier et découvrit une fois de plus le parchemin de Poudlard. Il le prit entre ses mains. Après tout, pourquoi hésiter ? Au fond de lui, sa décision était déjà prise. Poudlard comptait plus que tout pour lui, et il finirait ses études là-bas comme il l'avait toujours rêvé. Il se tourna lorsque les flammes s'allumèrent dans la cheminée. Il s'approcha du foyer.

\- Département des Aurors, annonça-t-il.

Le visage du chimiste employant Draco apparut.

\- Monsieur Potter ? Je suis vraiment désolé de vous déranger, mais c'est à propos de Draco.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Harry, inquiet de l'air préoccupé de l'homme.

\- Il est parti il y a dix minutes maintenant, un Auror a appelé de la prison d'Azkaban, je crois que cela concernait sa mère. Il m'a demandé à pouvoir rentrer, j'ai pensé que vous auriez aimé être au courant.

Harry remercia le chimiste et quitta la pièce à la recherche de Kingsley. Il le croisa alors qu'il prenait la direction de l'ascenseur.

\- Je suis désolé Kingsley, est ce que je peux vite rentrer ? Draco a des problèmes.

L'Auror hocha la tête, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Harry sortit du Ministère et transplana jusqu'à la maison. Il alla dans le salon où il trouva Draco recroquevillé sur le canapé, les poings serrés de colère. Il s'approcha lentement de lui et s'assit près de lui.

\- Draco, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Une larme roula sur sa joue. Il renifla.

\- Elles l'ont frappée. Des détenues l'ont frappée parce qu'elle nous a aidé à réhabiliter la mémoire de Severus Rogue.

Harry posa une main sur ses poings serrés.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Elle a seulement des bleus d'après ce qu'ils m'ont dit, ils sont rapidement intervenus. Mais ils refusent de me laisser la voir.

\- Je vais demander à ce qu'elle soit mise sous protection.

Draco déplaça ses mains pour retirer celle d'Harry.

\- Tu ne peux rien faire pour elle, elle est en prison.

Harry le rapprocha de lui.

\- Draco, ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas.

Le blond n'en était pas si sûr, mais il se contenta de laisser sa tête reposer sur l'épaule d'Harry. Un quart d'heure pus tard, ils furent rejoint par Pansy. Harry lui laissa sa place et retourna travailler, le cœur lourd, ayant hâte de retrouver Draco en rentrant.

000

Lorsqu'ils faisaient des cauchemars, c'était intense, brutal, presque réel. Alors lorsque Draco se réveilla en hurlant cette nuit-là, Harry eut du mal à le faire reprendre pied avec la réalité.

\- Draco ! Draco, réveille-toi, Draco.

Le blond se débattait les yeux mi-clos. Harry saisit ses poignets pour qu'il cesse de frapper dans le vide.

\- Chéri, c'est moi !

Draco ouvrit brusquement les yeux et lorsqu'il reconnut Harry, il se jeta dans ses bras, le serrant à lui couper le souffle. Harry enlaça sa taille, frotta le creux de ses reins.

\- J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi, souffla Draco, tremblant de tout son corps.

Ils se rallongèrent et Draco vint presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Harry caressa sa joue, son cou, il ne le lâcha plus de toute la nuit.

000

 _Deux semaines avaient passé…_

Ron jura.

\- Aie putain ! Draco, c'était mon pied !

\- Oups, répondit le blond en ricanant.

Le bureau était enfin terminé, il ne restait plus qu'à y mettre les meubles. Arrivés en haut des escaliers, Draco avait lâché le bureau qui lui permettrait de faire des recherches, sur les pieds de Ron. Harry qui venait d'installer son propre bureau avec l'aide de Neville leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous n'avez pas fini de vous chamailler, tous les deux ?

\- C'est de sa faute, répliquèrent les deux garçons.

Neville descendit les marches sans adresser un regard à Draco. Harry le suivit pour chercher les cartons contenant tableaux, biblos. Pansy, quant à elle, baguette à la main, montait le canapé. Hermione, Ginny et Theodore étaient dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'ils prirent les cartons, Harry s'arrêta un instant pour regarder dans la cuisine. Ils préparaient des petits sandwichs pour déjeuner ensuite tous ensemble, Theo et Ginny rigolaient bien ensemble. Hermione les regardait avec bienveillance. Ils semblaient bien s'entendre, aussi surprenant que cela pouvait l'être, aussi différents qu'ils étaient. Hermione croisa le regard d'Harry et lui sourit. Ron et elle savaient déjà qu'il avait pris sa décision concernant Poudlard. Il lui restait à en parler à l'homme qui vivait avec lui. Il monta les escaliers et posa le carton dans la pièce à côté du canapé, installé par Pansy. Neville descendit avec Ron pour aider les autres à préparer la table, tandis que Draco ouvrait un carton, le sourire aux lèvres. Harry avait réussi à faire protéger sa mère, même si au début cette dernière était réticente. Elle craignait que cela ait l'effet inverse, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle était surtout heureuse que la mémoire de Severus soit respectée. Harry s'approcha de Draco, il passa un bras autour de son épaule et frôla son oreille de ses lèvres.

\- J'ai envoyé mon dossier à Poudlard, chuchota-t-il.

Draco se tourna vers lui, vérifiant qu'il ne lui mentait pas.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- C'est chez nous, Poudlard, non ? répondit Harry avec un clin d'œil.

Draco sourit et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres ? Harry se tourna immédiatement vers Pansy, pour voir sa réaction, mais celel-ci leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tout doux, Potter, j'suis au courant, hein.

\- Au courant de quoi ? demanda Ginny en entrant dans la pièce.

Harry lui sourit.

\- Que je vais à Poudlard l'année prochaine, lui annonça-t-il.

Son visage s'illumina.

\- C'est super, Harry, bravo. Les sandwichs sont prêts, vous venez ?

Ils descendirent tous ensemble après que Draco ait fait signe à Pansy de ne pas faire de remarque concernant leur relation. C'était bien trop frais pour qu'ils en parlent aux amis d'Harry. Ils portèrent un toast à la réussite de Theo et Ginny : tous deux intégraient l'école de Quidditch et tout le monde les voyait déjà ensemble, sauf Ron qui avait beaucoup de mal à voir sa sœur avec qui que ce soit. Ils mangèrent tous ensemble, Gryffondor et Serpentard, puis lorsqu'ils partirent en fin d'après-midi, Harry dit à Ron qu'il invitait toute la famille Weasley la semaine suivante, pour l'inauguration de la maison Black, à présent lumineuse et chaleureuse. C'est également ce jour qu'avaient choisi Harry et Draco pour dévoiler leur relation. Draco n'avait plus vraiment d'attache, cela lui était égal de savoir ce qu'en pensaient les Weasley, mais il espérait pour Harry que leur réaction ne serait pas trop violente. Une fois leurs amis partis, Harry et Draco montèrent ranger leurs derniers biblos dans le bureau. Harry rangea les livres, accrocha le portrait de Sirius, une photo des Maraudeurs. Draco, lui, installa tout son matériel de potion sur son bureau, puis, satisfait, il se laissa tomber à côté d'Harry sur le canapé. Ce dernier fixait la photo des Maraudeurs, l'air rêveur.

\- Dis Harry. J'ai entendu parler de la fameuse carte du Maraudeur. Qu'est-ce que tu en as fait ?

Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit.

\- Je l'ai toujours. Je pense que je la donnerais à Ted, lorsqu'il ira à Poudlard.

Draco releva la tête, les sourcils froncés.

\- Ted ?

\- Oui, Ted Lupin. Le fils de Remus et Nymphadora.

Draco reposa sa tête.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient eu un enfant.

\- Je suis son parrain.

Draco pouffa de rire.

\- Et en tant que bon parrain, tu vas lui apprendre à transgresser les règles en utilisant la carte de son père. Harry Potter, t'es un vrai sale gosse.

Harry se mit à califourchon et prit son visage entre ses mains.

\- Ouais, et fier de l'être.

Il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Draco sourit contre ses lèvres et accentua leur baiser. Il caressa sa taille, descendit ses mains sur ses fesses. Un autre bon moment entre ses bras s'annonçait. Qu'il était bon d'être à la maison.

000

Draco sortit de la douche et mit ses plus beaux vêtements. Ce n'était qu'Harry et lui, c'était l'histoire de quelques minutes, mais cela comptait. Harry entra dans la pièce et boutonna la chemise de Draco. Il était très calme, étonnamment calme. Draco ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que cela signifiait pour lui de retourner à Godric's Hollow. Draco passa une main dans les cheveux d'Harry, espérant y remettre un peu d'ordre. Ils sortirent de la maison, Draco prit sa main. Ils transplanèrent. Draco se tourna vers Harry lorsqu'il serra sa main. Ils se trouvaient en face de la statue à l'effigie de Lily et James Potter et de leur enfant, Harry. Le Survivant n'était plus revenu depuis qu'Hermione et lui étaient venus voir Bathilda Tourdesac. Il adressa un sourire rassurant à Draco.

\- Viens, allons voir Severus.

Draco regarda tout autour de lui. Il n'était jamais venu dans ce village, le village où était né le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier. C'était le soir, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dehors, tout était calme autour d'eux. Draco suivit Harry dans le cimetière. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux pour trouver la tombe de Severus. Draco s'arrêta en voyant la tombe de Lily et James Potter. Harry le rejoignit et d'un coup de baguette fit apparaître une couronne de roses rouges. Il s'agenouilla devant leur tombe et passa une main dessus. Draco posa une main sur son épaule et la caressa. Il tourna la tête sur sa gauche et vit la tombe de Severus, une rangée plus loin, sous un arbre. Il s'approcha et fut attristé de voir cette pierre froide, vierge. Pourtant, la personne qui était enterrée là n'était pas n'importe qui. Harry vint enlacer sa main et soupira.

\- On y est arrivé.

Draco hocha la tête et d'un mouvement de la baguette, il grava la pierre :

 _Severus Rogue 9 janvier 1960 - 2 mai 1998_

Harry leva sa propre baguette pour ajouter quelque chose.

 _The one who died for love_

Draco sourit et posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry.

\- On a fait quelque chose de juste.

\- Oui, répondit Harry en déposant une couronne de roses sur la tombe de Severus. Il pourra reposer en paix à présent.

\- Tu crois ?

A vrai dire, Harry non plus n'en était pas sûr. Toute sa vie, Severus Rogue avait été dévoré par la culpabilité, qu'en était-il à présent ? Il imagina sa mère assise sur l'un des bancs, là où il avait retrouvé Dumbledore une fois touché par l'Avada Kedavra. Peut-être l'avait-elle attendu, attendu qu'ils soient enfin à nouveau réunis, pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui ? Il sourit.

\- Oui, j'y crois.

Il serra la main de Draco et tourna les talons.

\- On va rentrer chez nous. Demain, on reçoit des invités.

Draco le suivit et ils quittèrent le cimetière, laissant les morts se reposer et les vivants reprendre leur bataille pour construire un meilleur Monde sorcier.


	11. Chapter 11

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de mon Drarry :D J'espère que cela vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires !

Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, ni le personnage, ni l'oeuvre, mais j'aimerais bien Draco et Severus chez moi :D

Pour la bonne compréhension de la suite de la fiction : Kingsley n'est pas le ministre de la magie !

On approche de la fin de cette fiction ;)

PrayforParis. PrayforBrussel. PrayforalloftheWorld...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Draco ouvrit la porte et leva les yeux pour voir le visage d'Hagrid.

\- Bonjour, dit-il.

Hagrid le salua d'un signe de la main et entra. Seule Hermione était déjà là. Le géant la serra dans ses bras.

\- Bonjour Hermione.

\- Bonjour Hagrid, comment allez-vous ?

\- Bien, très bien. Oh Harry !

Hagrid se précipita vers Harry qui préparait les apéritifs et le serra contre lui.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, lui dit Hagrid, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Vous aussi, Hagrid.

Le Gardien des clés s'écarta et regarda autour de lui. La table était nappée, joliment dressée, Harry avait sorti les plus beaux couverts. La table était prête pour 10 : Arthur, Molly, Percy, George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Draco et Hagrid. Draco et Hermione emmenèrent les apéritifs dans le salon, Hermione mit de la musique.

\- Draco, viens danser ! s'exclama-t-elle en tendant sa main vers lui.

\- T'es folle, jamais de la vie, ricana-t-il.

Elle attrapa son bras et se jeta dans ses bras pour danser avec lui. Il leva les yeux au ciel et dansa avec elle. Harry et Hagrid furent surpris en les rejoignant dans le salon. Hermione, elle, s'amusait, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Draco sache danser. A la fin de la danse, elle hocha la tête, épatée.

\- Je savais pas que tu savais danser, lui dit-elle.

\- Ma mère m'a appris quand j'étais petit.

Il se tourna vers Harry, qui lui sourit. Hagrid, lui, semblait content de l'évolution du fils Malfoy. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon en attendant la famille Weasley. C'est Draco qui alla leur ouvrir. Si Arthur et Molly se montrèrent poli avec lui, Percy ne lui adressa même pas un regard et George lui adressa un bague signe de tête. Ron lui serra la main et Ginny lui adressa un sourire hésitant. Draco les suivit au salon et fit un signe de la main à Harry.

\- Tu viens ?

Harry s'excusa auprès d'Hagrid et suivit Draco dans la cuisine pour chercher les verres et à boire. Ils revinrent au salon.

\- Ch'est trop bon ! s'exclama Ron, la bouche pleine. C'est toi qui as fait ça, Harry ?

\- Non, c'est Draco. Comme un grand !

Harry le regarda et fit un geste pour enlacer sa taille, puis se ravisa. Ils n'avaient encore rien dit, ce n'était pas le moment de se faire remarquer. Surtout que Percy ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer Draco d'un regarda accusateur. Molly, de temps en temps, serrait son bras ou lui donnait un coup de coude. Visiblement, elle avait briffé ses enfants. Mais Draco, Serpentard adouci ou non, n'appréciait vraiment pas qu'on le regarde autant de travers. Il lança un regard méprisant, digne du Malfoy qu'il était. Percy se leva et s'approcha d'Harry et Draco.

\- Dis Harry, pourquoi il est toujours là, lui ?

\- Percy, l'interpella Ginny dans un regard agacé.

Harry se redressa et surtout, il serra le bras de Draco pour qu'il se taise. Le blond n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec ça, il n'appréciait pas qu'on l'empêche de se défendre, c'était une question de fierté.

\- La raison de sa présence, Percy, est que Draco est mon ami.

\- Un Malfoy ?

\- C'est Black, maintenant. La famille de Sirius.

\- Tu veux que je te rappelle quel côté des Black il fréquentait ? Bellatrix.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, espèce de petit merdeux, lui dit Draco très calmement mais les dents serrées, en se dégageant de la prise d'Harry. Tu dois être le seul Weasley qui me pose encore problème et qui me donne envie de vomir. T'as perdu ton âme de Gryffondor ou quoi ? Je m'appelle Draco Black, Black comme le nom de jeune fille de ma mère en prison pour dix ans parce qu'elle s'est mariée et a aimé Lucius Malfoy. J'ai tué Bellatrix, la sœur de ma mère pour sauver tes parents et ta petite sœur. Alors petit con, si t'as encore quelque chose à dire après ça, vas-y.

Harry passa son regard de Draco à Percy. Seule la musique perçait encore le silence. Ginny fixait son frère, déçue. Elle attendait qu'il dise quelque chose plus que n'importe qui. Percy regarda autour de lui et voyant le malaise qu'il avait créé, il ne retrouva pas son air fier et insupportable et quitta la pièce, suivi de Ginny. Harry se racla la gorge et sourit.

\- Quelqu'un veut encore boire quelque chose ?

Il ne souriait pas seulement pour détendre l'atmosphère, il jubilait. Draco avait remis Percy à sa place en restant très calme, sans hausser la voix et surtout à juste titre. Draco, lui, n'était pas en colère, jamais il ne se mettrait en colère pour Percy, mais il s'inquiétait. Au vue de ce qui venait de se passer, l'annonce du couple qu'ils formaient risquait d'être difficile à digérer. Harry se pencha vers Draco.

\- Tu vas bien ? Par rapport à ta mè-

\- C'est bon, Harry, on en parle plus, d'accord ?

Il fit tinter leurs verres entre eux et se rapprocha d'Hermione et Ron, les seuls à concrètement lui adresser la parole. Arès avoir visité toute la maison, parlé des travaux, ils passèrent à table sans plus évoquer cet incident. Percy s'assit le plus loin possible de Draco et se montra plus poli que précédemment. Molly semblait furieuse contre son fils, et Ginny, blessée. Mais le repas se passa tranquillement. Arthur et Draco parlèrent de son stage, du Ministère. Hagrid parla beaucoup de Poudlard, surtout lorsqu'il apprit que le trio y retournait. Fred et Ginny parlaient Quidditch. Pendant le dessert, Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard et se levèrent. Le moment était venu. Harry rejoignit Draco de son côté de la table, son verre en main.

\- Excusez-moi ! Draco et moi, on voulait vous remercier d'être venu. On s'est donné du mal pour cette maison, il m'a beaucoup aidé et je pense vraiment pour ma part que ça m'a permis de me reconstruire. Pas toi, Draco ?

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ils s'en foutent, Potter. Mais ouais, si ça peut te faire plaisir, ça m'a aidé.

Harry lui donna un coup de coude et ils échangèrent un sourire. Harry inspira et passa un bras autour des épaules de Draco.

\- J'avais, enfin on avait autre chose à vous annoncer. Draco et moi, comment dire… Vivre ensemble nous a permis d'apprendre à nous connaitre, de comprendre l'autre et hmm.

Draco saisit la main d'Harry, posée sur son épaule.

\- Harry et moi, on est ensemble.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur l'attablée. Harry observa leurs invités un à un. Hagrid ne semblait plus parvenir à fermer sa bouche, Arthur et Molly échangèrent un regard surpris, du moins lui l'était. Percy secoua la tête, une moue dégoûtée au visage. George serra les poings et plissa les yeux, alors que sa sœur affichait un regard impassible, proche de celui de sa mère. Hermione et Ron, ceux dont l'avis comptaient le plus, réagirent tout deux d'une manière très différente : Hermione sourit, comme satisfaite, quant à Ron, il paraissait en colère. Il fut d'ailleurs le premier à réagir. Il se redressa sur sa chaise et fixa Harry dans les yeux.

\- Alors c'est pour lui que tu as quitté ma sœur ? Pour Malfoy ?

\- Ron, l'interpella Ginny en se tournant vers lui.

\- Tu n'y es pas du tout, se défendit Harry. Tu te trompes une fois de plus.

\- Oh si, je suis sûre que c'est ça, insista son meilleur ami, les yeux le transperçant. T'as rien trouver de mieux que de la tromper avec cette vermine ?

\- Ron, ça suffit, tu te mêles de ce qui ne te regarde pas, lui souffla Hermione en saisissant son bras.

\- Il a raison, Hermione, intervint George. Harry, c'est n'importe quoi.

\- Où est passée votre légendaire compassion et ouverture d'esprit ? ironisa Draco.

Il était en colère contre eux. Pas pour lui, encore une fois, mais pour ce qu'ils faisaient à Harry. Ilo souffrait, il le sentait à sa main, toujours dans la sienne, qui se crispait. Il tourna son visage vers Molly, espérant qu'elle intervienne. Elle croisa le regard de Draco et se leva.

\- Les garçons, ça suffit.

Percy, qui jusque là semblait satisfait de la tournure que prenait les évènements, leva la tête vers sa mère.

\- Maman ?

\- Percy, tais-toi. Harry chéri, je suis désolée pour le comportement de mes fils, je crois qu'on va y aller. Arthur ?

Arthur se leva et saisit le bras de son fils aîné pour le pousser à faire de même. Percy n'était pas d'accord mais il voyait tant de colère à son encontre dans les yeux de sa mère qu'il s'exécuta. George bouscula le couple lorsqu'il passa à côté d'eux et s'en alla sans prononcer le moindre mot. Hagrid sembla enfin sortir de sa léthargie et se racla la gorge.

\- Harry, si tu es heureux, alors je le suis, leur dit-il avec un sourire.

Même Draco sourit.

\- Merci Hagrid, dit Harry.

Hagrid adressa un signe de la main à Harry et s'en alla. Ron, qui n'avait pas suivi sa famille hors de la cuisine se leva en pestant.

\- Ginny, tu viens ? Hermione ?

Ginny secoua la tête.

\- T'es vraiment trop bête.

Hermione se leva et posa sa main dans le dos de son petit-ami.

\- Vas-y, Ron, murmura-t-elle. Vas-y, on vous rejoint.

Ron s'en alla après un dernier regard à Harry. Draco déglutit, tentant visiblement de ravaler sa colère. Hermione s'approcha de son meilleur ami et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Harry, tu sais très bien que pour moi il n'y a aucun souci. Et d'ailleurs, on n'a même pas à te dire ce qui est bon pour toi. Vous êtes bien ensemble et je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur.

Elle sourit à Draco et lui tendit la main. Ils se serrèrent la main en se fixant dans les yeux. Ginny adressa un sourire hésitant à Draco et s'approcha d'Harry.

\- Gin', commença-t-il. Ton frère raconte n'importe quoi, je ne t'ai pas quitté pour Draco.

\- C'est bon Harry, je le sais. Ron est parfois stupide, tu le connais. Mais j'ai horreur qu'il parle en mon nom.

Elle les regarda tour à tour.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas. Draco m'a sauvé la vie et il te redonne le sourire. C'est tout ce qui m'importe.

La jeune fille avait les larmes aux yeux. Harry la serra dans ses bras, puis après un dernier hochement de tête, elle s'en alla avec Hermione. Lorsque la porte claqua sur les deux jeunes filles, Harry laissa échapper un long soupir. Draco, sans rien dire, commença à débarrasser la table.

\- Draco, tu vas bien ?

Le blond se tourna brusquement vers lui, sa légendaire moue de mépris aux lèvres.

\- Non, ça ne va pas, mais ce n'est rien comparé au mal qu'ils t'ont fait.

Harry déglutit et haussa les épaules, les yeux baissés.

\- Non, ça va…

Draco lâcha ce qu'il tenait et vint prendre son visage entre ses mains.

\- Je déteste Ron pour ce qu'il t'a dit, je déteste Percy.

\- Et toi ? insista Harry. C'était écœurant ce qu'ils ont dit devant toi.

\- Tu n'as pas encore compris que je me fous bien de ce qu'ils peuvent penser de moi. Ils ne sont rien à mes yeux mais pour toi, ils sont tout. Tes amis, ta famille. Je pensais vraiment que si tu avais tant de respect et d'amour pour eux, c'était parce qu'ils en valaient la peine mais après ce que je viens de voir, j'en doute franchement.

Il le lâcha et d'un coup de baguette, rangea toute la pièce. Ensuite, il prit la main d'Harry et l'entraîna à sa suite.

\- Draco, qu'est-ce que tu-

Draco s'allongea sur le canapé et tira sur le bras d'Harry pour qu'il s'approche de lui.

\- Viens, allonge-toi…

Harry s'exécuta et Draco l'enlaça, caressa son dos. Il murmura des mots incompréhensibles ? Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un sortilège de bien-être.

Harry sursauta lorsqu'il se sentit embrasser d'un flux d'énergie apaisant, doux, chaud. Une odeur délicate chatouilla ses narines. Il ferma les yeux, se blottit contre Draco.

\- C'est trop bon…

Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et finit par s'assoupir.


	12. Chapter 12

Et encore un chapitre de mon Drarry :D J'espère que cela vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires !

Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, ni le personnage, ni l'oeuvre, mais j'aimerais bien Draco et Severus chez moi :D

PrayforParis. PrayforBrussel. PrayforalloftheWorld...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Harry sursauta lorsqu'il bouscula une personne sur le chemin de Traverse.

\- Excusez-moi.

\- Harry, chéri, comment tu vas ?

Il releva la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec le visage souriant de Molly Weasley. Il se força à sourire.

\- Bonjour Molly. Je vais bien et vous ?

\- Pas très bien depuis que tu ne donnes plus de nouvelles, répondit-elle mal à l'aise. Cela fait une semaine, Harry

Le brun soupira et proposa à Molly d'aller au Chaudron Baveur. Ils s'installèrent à une table, autour d'un thé.

\- J'ai envoyé des lettres à Hermione, je ne savais pas qu'elle ne vous avait rien dit.

Molly haussa les sourcils, surprise, puis baissa les yeux sur sa tasse de thé dans laquelle elle remua.

\- C'est plutôt… tendu en ce moment à la maison. Percy est parti, alors ça s'est un peu calmé, mais George et Ron ne comprennent pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas ?

\- La position que Ginny, Hermione et moi prenons dans cette histoire dit-elle en le fixant.

Elle but une gorgée de son thé, puis serra la main d'Harry dans la sienne.

\- Tu sais, mon chéri, les femmes comprennent beaucoup de choses, et s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai compris, même sans te voir pendant longtemps, même en ayant simplement les éléments de Ron et Hermione lorsqu'ils venaient te rendre visite, c'est l'amour qu'il y a entre Draco et toi. Vous êtes deux brisés de la guerre, chacun à votre manière, chacun d'un camp différent, et c'est ce qui fait la force de votre relation. Nous sommes nombreux à devoir nous reconstruire après cette guerre et vous avez trouvé votre façon de le faire.

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis avec Draco.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Harry, Ginny tient énormément à toi. Tout ce qu'elle souhaite, c'est ton bonheur, et elle te défendra toujours, pareil pour Hermione et moi. Avant de prétendre vouloir la paix entre sorciers et de prôner des « plus jamais ça », Ron, George et Percy devraient d'abord essayer de vous comprendre.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Tu ne m'entendras plus jamais dire du mal de Draco, tout d'abord parce que ce n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais et qu'il m'a sauvé la vie, mais surtout parce que je ne suis pas comme ça.

Elle le força à la regarder.

\- Et le plus important, c'est ta vie, Harry. Suffisamment de personnes sont entrées en ligne de compte dans ton avenir, à présent, à toi de choisir.

Harry sourit et serra la femme contre lui.

\- Merci Molly, ça me fait énormément de bien ce que vous me dites.

\- Laisse mes deux imbéciles de fils se faire tirer les oreilles par Ginny et Hermione. Je veux que Draco et toi soyez chez moi samedi, c'est compris ? Et ce n'est pas négociable, Harry !

Il pouffa de rire et en fit la promesse à Molly. Il rentra ensuite pour raconter sa journée à Draco.

000

Harry avait dû se donner du mal pour convaincre Draco d'accepter le repas chez les Weasley. Non pas parce que _Un Malfoy dans ce taudis ?!_ mais parce que Draco était toujours autant en colère contre eux pour la peine qu'ils avaient fait à Harry. D'ailleurs, le couple s'était pris la tête à ce sujet, Draco reprochant à Harry d'être trop gentil, Harry lui répondant que c'était sa famille. Draco lui avait répliqué un « Quelle famille ! Il ne t'accepte pas tel que tu es ! », à ça le Survivant avait craché : « C'est à cause de toi qu'ils m'ont tourné le dos ! ». Imaginez la réaction de Draco à une telle injustice. D'habitude, c'était lui qui en usait. Il l'avait giflé. Harry, prenant conscience de ses propos, l'avait serré fort contre lui, ne cessant de s'excuser. Au bout de quelques secondes, qui parurent des heures à Harry, Draco avait répondu à son étreinte, le dos raide. « Ne me dis plus jamais ça » « Promis ».

Harry toqua à la porte et se tourna vers Draco.

\- Allez, souris un peu !

Draco lui adressa un immense sourire forcé et Harry leva les yeux au ciel. C'est Arthur qui vint leur ouvrir.

\- Bonjour Harry, bonjour Draco ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en s'écartant. Entrez, entrez !

Draco regarda tout autour de lui. Cette maison de sorciers était plus magique que le manoir où il avait grandi, malgré qu'elle avait brûlé et avait entièrement été rénovée. Il l'observa, émerveillé. Hermione descendit rapidement les escaliers en colimaçon. Elle portait une magnifique robe bleue et un nœud blanc dans les cheveux.

\- Harry !

Elle se jeta dans les bras de son amie, tout sourire.

\- Tu m'as manqué…

\- Toi aussi, Mione.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Draco et avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, elle l'attira contre lui.

\- Salut Draco.

\- Euh, salut.

Il était surpris du geste de la jeune fille et regretta qu'elle ait fait ça lorsqu'il vit la belette sur les escaliers. Cet idiot allait très certainement partir au quart de tour. Mais Ron n'en fit rien. Il adressa un signe de tête poli à Draco et s'approcha d'Harry.

\- Je peux te parler ?

Harry hocha la tête et ils sortirent tous les deux. Ils marchèrent tranquillement le long des champs, les mains dans les poches.

\- Ron, je n'ai pas quitté Ginny pour lui.

\- Je sais. Ma petite sœur me l'a bien fait comprendre, je ne risque pas de l'oublier. J'ai été le pire des imbéciles, une fois de plus.

\- Je ne vais pas te contredire, rit Harry.

Ron lui adressa un regard espiègle, mais seulement pour la forme.

\- Maman aussi nous a passé un sacré savon, surtout à Percy et moi. Percy travaille au Ministère, elle considère que s'il y en a bien un qui doit tenir de l'Histoire, c'est lui. Et moi, parce que je suis ton meilleur ami et qu'on a tout traversé ensemble.

\- Tu répètes ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

\- Non, je le pense vraiment. Je n'ai qu'une question à te poser : tu es heureux avec lui ?

Harry sourit, le regard vers l'horizon.

\- Oui, je le suis.

Ron acquiesça et s'arrêta.

\- Dans ce cas, ça me va. Peu importe tes choix, je les respecterais.

Harry l'attira contre lui pour une étreinte. Ron tapa dans son dos et lui fit un signe de tête pour lui proposer de retourner au Terrier. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils entendirent des éclats de rire venir du salon. Ils appartenaient à Ginny et Draco. Molly, les mains sur la taille, un torchon à la main, regardait Draco et Ginny faisant une partie d'échecs sorciers. George, debout derrière sa petite sœur, essayait de voir ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Hermione, assis sur l'accoudoir du canapé, se tourna vers eux et leur sourit.

\- Ça va les garçons ?

\- Super ! répondit Ron en s'approchant des joueurs.

Molly leva les yeux et s'approcha précipitamment d'Harry pour l'embrasser.

\- Je suis tellement contente que vous soyez venus, lui dit-elle.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Tu te débrouilles pas mal aux échecs, dit Draco à Ginny, les mains croisées sous son menton.

\- Normal, c'est Ron qui m'a appris.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'affrontèrent du regard.

\- Tu sais jouer, toi ? le défia Draco.

\- Tu veux voir ? l'affronta Ron, les yeux plissés et un sourire conquérant aux lèvres.

Molly aurait pu s'arracher les cheveux, hurler, qu'ils n'auraient pas arrêté leur partie pour le repas. Elle dut réchauffer deux fois avant qu'un gagnant ne soit proclamé. Harry passa un bras autour des épaules de Draco et embrassa sa tempe.

\- C'est pas grave, Draco, tu t'es bien défendu.

Draco fit la moue, mais ne put cacher plus longtemps son sourire.

\- Nan, faut l'avouer, elle joue bien la belette.

\- De la part d'une petite fouine, ça me va droit au cœur.

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel, amusé, et prit son verre.

\- Allez, trinquons à cette belle journée !

Ils levèrent tous leurs verres et la maison fut bercée de tintements de verres, d'éclats de rire et d'amitié.

000

 _Plusieurs mois ont passé…_

Harry mit sa cape de sorcier, puis aida Draco à nouer la sienne. Le blond lui sourit en guise de remerciement et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Harry descendit dans la cuisine où il récupéra son discours. Cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas le choix. Un an que la bataille de Poudlard avait eu lieu. Harry se souvenait très bien du retour de Voldemort, de la mort de Cédric. Du début de son cauchemar. Aujourd'hui, tout était fini et leurs vies avaient repris un cours normal. Cela n'avait pas été facile, mais ils y étaient arrivés. Draco glissa sa main sur la taille d'Harry et embrassa sa joue.

\- Tu es prêt ?

\- Oui.

Ils transplanèrent jusqu'à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Harry regarda autour de lui. Nombres de sorciers se trouvaient là. Pour l'occasion, le Poudlard Express avait lui aussi été mis à disposition. Luna en sortit.

\- Harry !

Elle se dirigea vers lui, contournant la foule avec aisance. Harry la prit dans ses bras. Il serra ensuite Neville contre lui.

\- Salut Harry. Salut Draco.

Le blond adressa un sourire à Neville et hocha la tête en guise de salutation. Depuis que Neville savait que c'était Draco qui avait tué Bellatrix, il essayait de faire des efforts avec lui. D'abord parce qu'en tant que Gryffondor, il trouvait malheureux qu'il ait tué un membre de sa propre famille, mais surtout parce qu'il avait mis fin aux jours de celle qui avait rendu fou ses parents. Ensemble, ils prirent la direction du château. Draco pila net devant les calèches qui devaient les mener à Poudlard. Harry se retourna pour voir pourquoi Draco ne les suivait pas, et en voyant son regard, il comprit ce qui se passait.

\- Draco ? l'interpella Harry en se rapprochant. Tu ne crains rien, ils ne te feront aucun mal.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? murmura Draco en fixant les créatures attelées aux calèches.

\- Des Sombral.

\- Je ne les avais jamais vus avant.

\- Tu n'avais pas été confronté à la mort de quelqu'un directement.

Draco se tourna vers Harry. Ce dernier lui sourit et passa une main sur sa joue.

\- Tu viens ? Luna et Neville nous attendent.

Draco consentit à le suivre. Au château, c'est le professeur McGonagall qui accueillit Harry. Elle lui serra la main, puis celle de Draco. Le Ministre de la Magie n'étant pas encore arrivé, Harry et Draco rejoignirent la famille Weasley. Ginny lâcha la main de Theodore pour venir faire la bise à Draco.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Plus aucune animosité entre eux. Draco lui avait sauvé la vie, rendait Harry heureux. C'était tout ce qui comptait pour la famille Weasley et surtout pour elle.

\- Merci, ça va. Et toi ?

Ginny haussa les épaules.

\- Il faut bien. C'est du passé tout ça, mais ça fait partie de nous.

Draco lui adressa un sourire, puis se dirigea vers Pansy qui se tenait à l'écart.

\- Salut Pansy. Tu es venue seule ?

Elle semblait mal à l'aise.

\- Mes parents ne voulaient pas venir. Tu sais, beaucoup de Serpentard ou parents ne se sentent toujours pas à leur place ici.

Draco prit sa main et la serra.

\- Mais on sera ensemble lorsque Poudlard rouvrira ses portes, hmm ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je veillerais sur toi.

\- Oh, tu auras déjà beaucoup à faire avec Harry, ricana-t-elle. Tu sais que Monsieur Potter aime se mettre dans des situations embarrassantes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore, toi ? répliqua Harry en s'approchant.

Il sourit, amusé. Les anciens élèves de Poudlard discutèrent encore un moment ensemble, avant que l'arrivée du Ministre ne soit annoncée. La foule prit la direction de la Grande salle, déjà restaurée. Harry eut un vertige en se remémorant son échange avec Rogue. Draco, lui, regarda un coin de la pièce, se souvenant que c'était ici-même que Draco lui avait dit de venir vivre avec lui. Il sourit. Même les pires moments se transformaient en beaux souvenirs. Draco entendit des sorciers derrière lui, parlant du fait que Severus Rogue avait été ajouté aux portraits des anciens directeurs de Poudlard. Draco se souvenait les larmes de rage sur les joues d'Harry, les soirées à le consoler, à le serrer contre lui. Cela avait été leur combat, un énième combat, cette fois-ci ensemble et dans le même camp, et ils y étaient arrivés. Le Ministre, le professeur McGonagall et Harry montèrent sur l'estrade. Le Ministre fit un discours d'accueil, suivi du professeur McGonagall.

\- Je vous remercie à tous d'être venu aujourd'hui, pour commémorer la mémoire des personnes disparues de cette école, mais pour toutes les victimes de la guerre. Harry Potter ici présent vous en parlera plus longuement tout à l'heure. Pour moi, c'est une réelle émotion d'être ici aujourd'hui, de revoir des visages connus, des élèves, des amis. C'est une grande joie aussi de vous annoncer ce dont le Ministre de la magie m'a fait part il y a de cela une semaine. Il m'a accordé l'honneur de vous le dire moi-même : dès la rentrée prochaine, Poudlard rouvrira ses portes.

Il y eut un brouhaha incroyable. D'excitation, de surprise, d'anticipation. Harry se croyait revenu à l'annonce du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il croisa le regard de ses amis, celui de Draco. Ce dernier ne cessait plus de sourire. Il ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Il vit Pansy glisser sa main dans la sienne et la serrer avec force.

\- J'espère que vous serrez nombreux et que l'école retrouvera toute sa beauté avec de nouveaux élèves, des anciens, quelques fauteurs de troubles aussi, ajouta-t-elle en échangeant un regard complice avec le trio. C'est vous qui avez fait la grandeur de cette école. Je laisse à présent la parole à Harry Potter.

Les personnes présentent applaudir avec ferveur. Le premier discours du Survivant depuis la fin de la guerre. Harry posa sa feuille devant lui et se racla al gorge.

\- Bonjour à tous. Eum, je n'ai jamais été doué pour les discours, pour parler devant les gens, mais je pense que c'est important que je le fasse aujourd'hui. Pour l'Ordre du Phénix, pour les victimes de cette guerre, et ceux qui ont été à mes côtés, aux côtés de Poudlard pour défendre l'école et le Bien. J'aimerais appeler quelques personnes à mes côtés, avant de vous lister la longue liste des victimes, mais aussi la liste de ceux qui sont morts pour que nous triomphions. Au début, je culpabilisais de voir ces personnes mourir pour moi. C'était égoïste. J'ai ensuite compris, et cela surtout grâce à Neville Londubat, que ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour nous tous. Pour ce qui est juste. Neville, Hermione, Ron, Luna si vous pouviez monter sur l'estrade.

Les quatre amis rejoignirent timidement Harry. Il leur sourit.

\- Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley ont été à mes côtés depuis le début, malgré tout, ils ont toujours été là. Luna Lovegood, c'est grâce à toi que j'ai compris à qui je devais m'adresser pour trouver le diadème de Serdaigle. Ton bon sens a toujours été là pour que je sache où aller. Neville Londubat. Tu es celui qui a su redonner espoir aux autres, tu es celui qui a dit : « Non, je ne suis pas là pour Harry, je suis là parce que je me bats pour la justice, pour le Bien ». L'épée de Gryffondor a eu raison de se présenter à toi, tu es celui qui a mis fin à Nagini.

Il serra ses amis dans ses bras alors que la foule applaudissait. Hagrid, resté sur le côté, essuya une larme. Draco et Pansy échangèrent un regard.

\- Il y a une dernière personne que j'aimerais remercier, j'espère qu'il m'entend de là où il est. Severus Rogue.

Il y eut des murmures dans l'assemblée. Draco hocha la tête, attentif.

\- Severus Rogue a été loyal envers Dumbledore pendant dix-sept, il était l'espion de l'Ordre du Phénix, il a été d'une aide précieuse pendant la guerre. Il m'a protégé, il m'a révélé, avant de mourir, comment venir à bout de Voldemort. Sans lui, je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui et c'est pour moi essentiel que sa mémoire soit honorée.

Il n'y avait aucune place à la discussion et personne ne se serait permis de dire quoi que ce soit dans un moment pareil. Draco sourit, les yeux embués de larmes. Harry se racla la gorge.

\- Je vais maintenant lister la longue liste des victimes de cette bataille.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la Grande Salle. Les yeux d'Hermione étaient déjà perlés de larmes, sa main était enlacée à celle de Ron. Neville regardait droit devant lui, Luna, les yeux baissés, arborait un petit sourire triste.

\- Madame Abbot, Amelia Bones, Charity Burbage, Dirk Cresswell, Cedric Diggory, Florian Fortarôme, Gornuk, Mykew Gregorovitch, Gellert Grindelwald, Gripsec, Bertha Jorkins, Igor Karkaroff, Frère Montgomery, Broderick Moroz, Rufus Scrimgeour, Teffington, Ted Tonks, Bathilda Tourdesac, Emmeline Vance, Albus Dumbledore, Hedwige, Alastor Maugrey, Dobby, Vincent Crabbe, Colin Crivey, Remus Lupin, Severus Rogue, Nymphadora Tonks, Fred Weasley, Sirius Black.

La liste continua ainsi. Tous les sorciers levèrent leur baguette en hommage aux victimes pour la minute de silence. Harry adressa un sourire à Andromeda Tonks, tenant dans ses bras le petit Ted Lupin, son filleul. La femme lui sourit, une larme coulant sur sa joue. Le Ministre dit encore quelques mots, puis ils furent tous invités à échanger autour d'un verre dit de la paix. Harry sauta de l'estrade et se dirigea vers Draco. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes.

\- En Septembre, t'imagines ? On va pouvoir reprendre notre scolarité !

Draco hocha la tête.

\- En plus, tu as déjà eu une proposition de poste ici, non ?

Harry fit la moue.

\- C'est trop facile. J'aimerais beaucoup voyager après nos ASPIC, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Le sourire de Draco s'élargit encore.

\- J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller en France, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Harry appuya son front contre celui de Draco, puis après s'être excusé, il alla échanger avec Aberforth et Hagrid. Ils discutèrent avec beaucoup de professeurs, d'anciens élèves, mais aussi des futurs élèves qui voulaient le rencontrer. Des journalistes les avaient aussi pris en photo et interviewés. A la fin de la journée, tous étaient éprouvés, mais Molly les attendait pour un grand repas. Après une belle soirée tous ensembles, Harry et Draco rentrèrent chez eux et s'endormirent serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Draco caressant les mains d'Harry, son visage enfoui dans ses cheveux de jais.

\- Dans trois mois, murmura Harry.

\- Oui, trois mois.

Ils fermèrent les yeux pour un sommeil apaisé et empli de doux rêves d'avenir.

000

 _Le 1_ _er_ _Septembre 1999…_

Harry et ses amis ralentirent puis s'arrêtèrent en arrivant devant l'école. Les lumières éclairaient toutes les fenêtres d'une lumière chaleureuse et accueillante. A l'extérieur, le ciel brillait de mille et une étoiles. L'air était encore chaud en ce début du mois de septembre. Hermione sourit et prit la main des garçons. Elle ne put retenir une larme de couler le long de sa joue.

\- Vous venez ? On va louper la répartition, dit Pansy.

Draco et elle s'étaient retournés pour voir pourquoi els trois Gryffondor s'étaient arrêtés. Ils les rejoignirent et pénétrèrent ensuite dans la Grande Salle. Beaucoup se tournèrent vers eux, et cela semblait être le cas à chaque fois qu'un élève de septième année entrait dans la pièce. Draco prit la direction de la table des Serpentards, mais Harry lui attrapa le poignet.

\- Malfoy ?

Draco haussa les sourcils, se demandant à quel jeu jouait encore Harry.

\- Oui… Potter ?

Harry tendit la main.

\- _Fais bien attention à qui te fréquentes, Potter,_ imita Harry de la voix méprisante de Draco. _Si tu veux éviter les gens douteux, je peux te donner des conseils._

Harry bougea sa main.

\- Je veux bien de toi pour me conseiller et veiller à ce que je ne m'attire pas d'ennuis, Malfoy.

Draco sourit et serra sa main, avant de tirer dessus pour l'attirer contre lui et l'embrasser. Harry sourit et répondit à son baiser.

\- Harry, McGonagall va commencer son discours, chuchota Luna.

Ils se séparèrent. Le Gryffondor lui adressa un sourire complice et alla s'assoir avec ses amis, pendant que Draco rejoignait la table des Serpentards.

000

Draco regarda autour de lui, contempla la salle commune des Serpentards, tout ce vert et argent, ces blasons, l'excitation et l'appréhension générale à l'idée d'aller en cours, les petits nouveaux se sentant perdus et intimidés et d'autres, au contraire, déjà bien sûrs d'eux. Pansy s'appuya sur l'épaule de Draco et celui-ci prit une grande inspiration.

\- C'est bon d'être à la maison.

000

Harry s'allongea dans son lit après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à ses amis et contempla les rideaux rouge et or. Il se souvint de ce qu'avait dit Ron : « Est-ce que vous pensez qu'on vivra un jour une année tranquille à Poudlard ? » Celle-ci le serait-elle ? Non, certainement pas, mais peu importe, Poudlard ne serait pas Poudlard sans ses secrets, son histoire, ses chagrins et ses joies, ses faiblesse et ses forces, ses amours et ses combats.

* * *

Et voilà, ceci était le dernier chapitre de "Le courage de dire non" ;) Je vous poste l'épilogue la semaine prochaine :D


	13. Chapter 13

Et voici l'épilogue de mon Drarry ! Je suis très heureuse d'avoir réussi à mener à bout cette fiction :) Merci à tous ceux qui l'ont suivi, qui l'ont mis en favoris, l'ont commenté ! :D

Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, eh non...

PrayfortheWorld

Je' vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Narcissa descendit du bateau et regarda autour d'elle comme si elle découvrait le Monde pour la première fois. Elle avait, grâce à son bon comportement, pu sortit au bout de sept ans. Sept ans… Sept longues années entre les murs froids et sombres d'Azkaban, à recevoir des lettres de son fils, seul bonheur, seul rayon de lumière derrière ses barreaux. Elle tourna son visage vers les silhouettes un peu plus loin sur le port, serrées l'une contre l'autre. Harry Potter avait un bras passé autour des épaules de son fils. Qu'ils étaient beaux, revenus tout droit de France, où ils avaient voyagé, travaillé, oublié. Non, certainement pas oublié, mais ils s'étaient reconstruits, ils étaient plus forts, plus souriants, en phase avec eux-mêmes et leur passé. Il s'écarta et poussa légèrement Draco pour l'encourager à aller vers elle. Elle sourit et se jeta dans les bras de son fils.

\- Oh Draco, tu m'as tellement manqué…

\- Maman…

Il s'écarta pour regarder son visage. Amaigri, vieilli et pâle mais elle était toujours aussi belle. Elle était toujours sa chère et tendre maman. Narcissa se tourna vers Harry. Le jeune homme portait une longue cape noire, Narcissa lui trouvait une ressemblance avec Severus, et avait un fin sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bonjour Narcissa.

Elle avait appris le combat qu'ils avaient mené pour Severus Rogue, et tout comme Draco, elle en était reconnaissante auprès d'Harry.

\- Bonjour Harry.

Elle observa les deux jeunes hommes. Ils étaient beaux, sûrs d'eux, mûrs. Draco n'avait pas eu besoin de l'écrire clairement dans ses lettres pour comprendre. Et maintenant qu'elle était en face d'eux, il n'y avait qu'à les regarder pour comprendre. Draco glissa sa main dans la sienne.

\- Tu es prête, maman ? Harry et moi avons préparé la chambre de ton enfance.

Elle le fixa et son sourire redoubla.

\- Je suis prête, Draco.

Harry, resté derrière eux, les regardait marcher en discutant vivement. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le bonheur de Draco serait le sien, il n'aurait jamais pensé, après ce qu'ils avaient traversé, chacun dans leurs vies et tous les deux, qu'ils seraient encore ensemble aujourd'hui. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un « non » solitaire mènerait à un « nous ». Le courage de Draco avait fait leur force.

* * *

Et c'est ainsi que s'achève et continue la vie de Harry, Draco et Narcissa :) J'espère que cet épilogue, bien que court vous aura plu ! Que pensez-vous de l'épilogue de JK Rowling ? Je sais que les avis sont partagés.

Bon, en général je mets un résumé de ma prochaine fiction, mais comment dire... J'ai beaucoup de mal à en commencer une nouvelle car je veux écrire quelque chose de léger et tout ce que je commence finit compliqué xD Alors ce que je peux vous dire c'est que je travaille sur un Parter, Teen Wolf donc, qui s'annonce très compliqué, car je m'appuie sur une théorie qui circulait sur les réseaux sociaux, selon laquelle Isaac et Jordan sont frères, sauf que c'est très compliqué de lier leurs histoires. Je m'appuie aussi sur une idée que j'ai mis dans mes OS et que j'aimerais vraiment metrte dans cette fiction. En gros, c'est un capharnaüm !

Je ne peux donc que faire de la PUB pour mon crossover Trust Me en attendant ;)

A bientôt, kiss kiss, love !


End file.
